Rosas negras
by jaen-snape
Summary: Mientras te están envenenando la mente y muchas mentiras fueron dichas... ¿Podrías enamorarte del asesino de tus padres? SLASH V-HP. Chapter 8 UP!
1. Preocupaciones y regresos

**ROSAS NEGRAS**

**(**_por Jaen Snape_**)**

**Disclaimer:**_ Todo lo mencionado (nombres, lugares, hechizos, maleficios, etc...), no me pertenece, son propiedad de JK Rowling. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, sino para mi propia diversión y disfrute tanto por mi parte, y espero que por vuestra parte._****

**Advertencias de la autora:**_ Este fanfict contiene SLASH (relación Hombre/Hombre) Si no te gusta este tipo de género mejor salte y no sufrirás. También aviso que será angustioso, así que si padeces algún tipo de enfermedad cardiaca mejor no sigas leyendo. Spoiler's 5º libro._****

**Pareja:**_ Tom/Harry_

**Rating:**_ PG-13_

**Summary:**_ SPOILERS 5º libro. Algunas veces, alguien odias con todo tu corazón y tu mente, porque te ha hecho mucho daño cuando te arrebató a tu familia... Pero, si ves y te demuestra cariño y ves que algo te atrae a él... ¿Te podrías enamorar de tu peor enemigo? SLASH Harry7Tom (Voldemort) ¡R&R!_****

**N/a:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Este primer chapter es tan sólo una prueba. Vosotros en realidad con los reviews decidiréis si continúo o no. Sé que son poco usuales los Harry x Voldemort, pero algo sé cierto, muy pocos son buenos y bueno, el último fanfict de HP que me leí fue **Luceros negros** de **Naleh** y la verdad es que es una pena que ahora haga mucho tiempo que no ha actualizado, porque en verdad es un gran fanfict. Ojalá os paséis por él y por lo menos le echéis un vistacillo ;-)_

_Os dejo ya con el fanfict y espero que sean de vuestro agrado._

_Besitos,_

_Jaen_

_PD. Este fanfic se lo dedico a **AkaneMalfoy** que me ha indicado que tendré su apoyo en todo y que me ayudará con las ideas que me hagan falta. También dedicárselo a **Ana** (mi niña ya queda menos para que te vengas) a **Earwen** (manis, jamás cambies) a **Meiko-Malfoy** (porque si no fuera porque comencé a leer fanfics tuyos, esto hoy no habría sido posible), también gracias a ti **DiMalfoy** por haberme beteado lo que tenía de cap. y por aguantar mi paranoia y sobre todo a **Naleh** (gracias a ti he visto que un Tom/Harry puede ser muy complicado, pero si se hace de corazón y de ahí pasa a ser un reto personal se pueden conseguir maravillosos fanficts y estate tranquila Voldiepoo estará a salvo del vejete; de momento... XD)_

**Aclaraciones:**_ Lo que esté entre -...- en cursiva serán los pensamientos tanto de Harry como de todos los demás personajes, "..." y en cursiva es Voldemort hablándole a través de la "_legeremmancy_' a Harry y entre "_..._" sin cursiva son los diálogos. A menudo encontraréis palabras sueltas entre frases entre "_**...**_" eso son hechizos, maleficios y encantamientos. Ahora sí después de estas pequeñas aclaraciones os dejo con el capítulo._

**Chapter 1.**

**Preocupaciones**

**y regresos**__

El día se levantó de un gris casi sobrenatural. Todo parecía estar a oscuras en Surrey y un niño de unos dieciséis años estaba observando desde una ventana de Prived Drive, la del número 4. Era 30 de Julio y ese tiempo no era muy normal en esa época del año.

De pronto comenzó a llover, poco a poco una espesa cortina de agua no dejó ver nada por la ventana a Harry Potter... Este chico no era como los demás, no. Harry desde los 11 años asistía al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, era un mago.

Las cosas se le habían complicado mucho. En una estupidez perdió a una de las pocas personas que jamás hubiera pensado que perdería, su padrino Sirius Black. Después de ese suceso, Albus Dumbledore, a quien había creído alguien de confianza y que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo... Pero la realidad iba más allá de ayudarle, lo que quería era utilizarlo para SU guerra contra Lord Voldemort y se había cansado, se había agotado de luchar y ya no más, era SU vida y ahora lo que quería era no luchar, dejar de hacer lo que le habían pedido, vivir la vida aunque tan sólo fuera un periodo corto de su existencia. Quería vivir, ¿era tan malo eso? No lo creía.

Aún se quedó en Prived Drive a vivir hasta que tuviera que volver a Hogwarts. Con la única diferencia que fue solo a comprar las cosas que debería utilizar.

Gran error, algo le hacía sentir que posiblemente le estaban siguiendo y no era precisamente alguien de la Orden, ya que se las había apañado para que pareciera que él aún se encontraba en su habitación.

Lord Voldemort estaba en lo que se llamaba entre los Mortífagos 'Sala Estratégica'. Allí se encontraba, sumido en unos pensamientos. Definitivamente, había algo que no lo dejaba ni concentrarse en las reuniones con sus servidores. Por eso aún estaba sin descubrir quién era el traidor entre sus filas y cuando estuviera su mente despejada y le descubriera estaba seguro que ése que se había atrevido a traicionarle no volvería a ver la luz del día. Le esperaban días, meses de agonía y no pensaba matarlo enseguida, no. Lo torturaría, lo haría sufrir, pedir clemencia, suplicar, chillar. Sabría  el precio que debería pagar por haber osado traicionar al _Dark Lord_.

Pero esos no eran los pensamientos del _Dark Lord_ ni mucho menos. Sus pensamientos eran otros muy diferentes. Hacía mucho que entraba en la mente del muchacho que una vez significó su debilitamiento y lo había visto, oh sí, y tanto que lo había visto y ahora veía que jamás podría matarlo si podía conseguir someterlo, si le podía convencer de que el camino por el que iba no era exactamente el correcto, si podía conseguirlo y lograba que confiara en él hasta el punto de que se enamorara de él. Aún así sabía que sería difícil. Siempre estaba vigilado, aunque no pudiera verse.

Sabía muy bien que últimamente el chico estaba confundido y a la vez que desconfiaba de Dumbledore por la información que le había ocultado, pero que no sabía a qué información podían referirse, pero tenía una ligera idea. Oh, sí, se referían seguro a la Profecía y eso le ponía furioso... Nunca había creído posible que un plan hubiera fallado de tal manera y mucho menos que debería aparecerse él mismo en el Ministerio con lo que eso conllevaba... Ser descubierto no había entrado en sus planes, no tan pronto... Esperaba estar mucho tiempo oculto aún...

Pero todo se le había torcido y ahora tendría que ser más cauteloso con sus actos, porque todo había cambiado, ahora todo el Mundo Mágico sabía de su regreso y aunque eso le resultaba placentero, en parte se sentía furioso por haber sido descubierto tan pronto. Nada lo ponía más nervioso que sus planes fracasaran y eso era evidente después de un mes de haber sido descubierto y que todos los aurores lo estuvieran buscando.

Harry había vuelto sano y salvo a Prived Drive, tal como había salido de ahí, sin ser descubierto por la señora Figg.

Las cosas comenzaban a cansarlo, a agotarlo de una manera casi inaguantable y pensar que aún le quedaba todo un mes en el que debería aguantar las quejas de sus tíos y los berrinches de su primo, no le ayudaban nada.

Harry no paraba ni un minuto quieto, tía Petunia le había estado utilizando más de señora de trabajos que de sobrino (que en teoría era lo que era, aunque no lo pareciera.) Mientras la familia se sentaba en la salita y miraba la tele y de vez en cuando, tía Petunia iba hasta la cocina, estiraba el cuello y espiaba a la vecina del cinco, Harry Potter "_El Héroe del Mundo Mágico_" se batía con la grasa incrustada de los cacharros de cocina o bien limpiando el lavabo o hasta haciendo la comida cuando en la tele hacían algún comentario del Príncipe de Gales y su nueva "novia-amante". Que irónico se veía. Si Draco Malfoy se hubiera aparecido en aquellos momentos, Harry hubiera sido objeto de burla por mucho tiempo allá en Hogwarts.

No podría aguantar mucho tiempo más aquel ritmo de vida, no cuando tan sólo tenía dieciséis años y que también debía hacer las tareas de verano. Por eso, se quedaba despierto la mayor parte de la noche para avanzar un poco más sus tareas, mientras a los Dursley no les importaba y no demostraban piedad alguna.

Desde que los miembros de la Orden se habían acercado a los Dursley cuando llegaron a la estación de King's Cross y los habían amenazado, todo había ido a peor y Harry no estaba dispuesto a que lo vinieran a buscar para ir a Grimmauld Place, demasiados malos recuerdos para él. Allí, había podido estar durante las vacaciones pasadas con Sirius, pero ahora, él ya no estaba y le dolería tener que ver todos los rincones en los que había estado su padrino y más oír su voz aún a sabiendas que no era real.

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Por su cumpleaños recibió las tarjetas de felicitación de sus amigos y las cartas de ánimo de algunos miembros de la Orden. Pero hubo una de Hogwarts que no abrió. La de Albus Dumbledore. Aún se acordaba de todo lo que le había ocultado y si creía que le perdonaría tan fácilmente era que no lo conocía tal y como él creía. Sin embargo, algo le faltaba a ése día... ¿Fiesta? No. Hacía demasiado tiempo que las fiestas de cumpleaños nunca, jamás eran celebradas ni lo serían... ¿Diversión? Tampoco. Había sido privado de esa libertad desde su llegada a Prived Drive, hasta el día de su onceavo cumpleaños, aunque durante los dos meses de vacaciones, el mismo vacío lo invade al pensar que... nunca iba a ser feliz en aquella casa, eso era una locura. ¿Pero, qué era lo que tanto le hacía falta y que no sabía? Sabía y asumía que Sirius Black estaba muerto, sabía exactamente quien lo había matado y en su corazón, había un pequeño resquicio clamándolo y envenenándolo en una mayor sed y dependencia a _venganza_.

Sabía que debía convertirse en el asesino del _asesino _de sus padres o ser _asesinado_ por él mismo. Pero... ¿qué importaba eso ya? ¿Qué importaban la guerra y Lord Voldemort, si él había perdido la suya propia tras la muerte de Black?

Lo que al Niño Que Vivió le faltaba era confianza y determinación consigo mismo. Estaba abandonándose rápidamente a la neutralidad y desde ahí podía ser manejado y persuadido desde el bando Oscuro... Demasiado lo sabía Dumbledore, pero había perdido la confianza del chico y muy equivocado tenía que estar si creía posible recuperarla. Pero, debía intentarlo, sabía lo retorcidamente astuto que era Tom Riddle y también sabía cuan persuasivo podía llegar a ser Lord Voldemort cuando algo le interesaba para sí mismo, aún cuando Tom Marvolo Riddle y Lord Voldemort eran uno mismo, lo que conllevaba mayor peligro para Harry.

Voldemort seguía con las insistentes reuniones con los mortífagos. Debían tener todo listo para el 2 de septiembre, en la prisión de Azkaban. Un ataque que cogería desprevenido al maldito Ministro Fudge y que le permitiría una victoria ante las narices del ministro y del mismo Albus Dumbledore.

Tocaron a la puerta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Odiaba cuando hacían eso… Le ponía de malhumor.

"Adelante" alcanzó a decir el Dark Lord. Nott y Avery fueron los que entraron y le dedicaron una reverencia en señal de sumisión.

Con un gesto de la mano, Lord Voldemort les indicó que se acercaran. Su cara no reflejaba actitud alguna, impasividad total.

"Nott, qué noticias traes sobre el ataque a Azkaban y la liberación de los Mortífagos presos" dijo Voldemort dirigiéndole una frívola mirada al mortífago que estaba a la derecha.

Nott inclinó la cabeza y se dispuso a contarle todo.

"Señor, los planos nos indican que por lo menos habrá no menos de 15 aurores vigilando Azkaban. En cuanto a la liberación de los presos, las celdas apenas sí están protegidas por magia. Suponemos que deben estar demasiado seguros de los aurores. En cuanto a la estrategia estamos intentando perfeccionar y quitar algunos errores que vimos justo a tiempo, mi lord" dijo Nott quien al acabar volvió a inclinarse.

"Bien, bien. No me gustaría que una vez más mis planes se vieran otra vez echados abajo por un maldito error vuestro. Bellatrix pagó por lo que ocurrió y cuando los mortífagos que participaban en la misión del Ministerio sean liberados van a pagar por el error, ya que, dejaron que la misión fracasara y que yo no obtuviera lo que esperaba". Apartó la vista de Nott y la fijó en Avery. "Y tú, Avery, ¿qué noticias me traes del joven Potter? ¿Ya averiguaste donde pasa las vacaciones?".

Avery tragó con dificultad. No había logrado nada. Había intentado todo y a pesar de sus esfuerzos no tenía nada para su Señor, eso sólo le iba a traer problemas y Lord Voldemort no tenía piedad, aún cuando no fuera culpa suya. Pero cargaría con la tortura, debía hacerlo, era lo que se merecía.

Inclinó la cabeza, bajó la mirada y con apenas un hilo de voz casi imperceptible, pero que el Lord lo pudo oír con más claridad que nunca dijo: "No he obtenido nada, mi Lord".

Los ojos escarlata de Lord Voldemort brillaron en una inmediata furia. Uno de sus mejores mortífagos había fallado y era la segunda vez en lo que llevaban de mes que le fallaban. Pronto, Avery estaba retorciéndose de dolor y agonía en el suelo de la "Sala Estratégica". Estuvo durante dos eternos minutos bajo los efectos de la maldición "**cruciatus**".

A Harry comenzó a arderle la cicatriz. Hacía casi un mes entero que no notaba nada. Tenía pesadillas, sí, pero la cicatriz no le había dolido tanto desde el anterior año en Hogwarts, cuando Lord Voldemort estaba furibundo. No sabía porque, pero ahora volvía a estarlo.

Era tal el dolor que estuvo a punto de chillar. Pero pronto el dolor disminuyó y su respiración se fue acompasando de nuevo. Volvió a coger la pluma, la mojó en el tintero y retomó la escritura de la tarea de Historia de la Magia que el profesor Binns les había encomendado para esas vacaciones. "_Redactar un metro y dieciséis centímetros de pergamino acerca del enfurecimiento de las hadas por la intrusión muggle en sus territorios sagrados_".

Los dos mortífagos se retiraron y Voldemort volvió a quedarse a solas. Aún se sentía furioso. Una tarea, una sencilla y simple orden y ni siquiera había sido capaz, Avery, de lograr acatarla. Realmente eran idiotas. No comprendía cómo podían ser tan estúpidos. No confiaba ya en Bellatrix Lastrange, le había fallado en la misión de recuperar la 'Profecía' que en esos momentos debería estar en su poder, en cambio la estúpida incompetente de Lastrange había permitido que ésta hubiera sido destruida.

Se calmó regularmente y comenzó a concentrarse en la "**legeremmancy**" para poder entrar en la mente del joven que le robaba minutos incontables de concentración en otros planes, pero valía la pena. Ese joven debía ser suyo, ya no para matarle, no, tenía unos poderes inusitados para su edad, poderes que reeducados y llevados a ser comprendidos y controlados debidamente podían ser muy útiles y a la vez muy... ¿cómo decirlo? _provechosos_, para el que los lograra manejar con cierta perseverancia. A la vez le producía unas sensaciones que había creído perdidas para siempre. Algo que era extraño. Cada vez que pensaba en él y entraba en su mente para verlo; el corazón se le encogía y se le volcaba del revés. Sencillamente, el muchacho moreno era delicadamente delicioso.

Pronto entró en la mente de aquel joven que enseguida se dio plenamente cuenta de la intrusión, ya que la concentración en la tarea se le fue de inmediato. Una voz muy conocida le habló entonces.

"_Hola Potter"_ Harry soltó de repente la pluma, visiblemente aterrado.

"¿Qué diablos quieres Voldemort?" dijo Harry entre aterrado y cansado.

"_Vamos Harry, deberías saberlo... Quiero tu bien. Sé cuanto te dolió lo que te hizo Dumbledore y también Bellatrix. Tú más que nunca deberías saberlo, pequeño_".

"Ve al grano, Voldemort" dijo Harry perdiendo levemente la paciencia.

"_Harry, Harry, eso debes comenzar a descubrirlo tú mismo..._" le dijo Voldemort. "_Volveré a contactar contigo el 3 de agosto. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, mi pequeño, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti_".

"¿Y qué se supone que es lo mejor para mí, Voldemort?" dijo Harry bastante aturdido.

"_Sólo averígualo, puedes confiar en mi palabra, Harry... Sólo piensa_" con estas últimas palabras cerró su conexión con el Niño Que Vivió, quien estaba visiblemente perturbado, aturdido y agotado. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo cuando alguien utilizaba "**legeremmancy**" con él.

Dejó caer la pluma sobre el pergamino, ni sentía fuerzas para sostenerla, a pesar del poco (por no decir inexistente) peso de ésta.

'_Piensa en lo que te he dicho, mi pequeño, sólo quiero lo mejor para ti' –_esas palabras aún resonaban en la mente de Harry perturbándole aún más... -_¿Voldemort pensando en lo mejor para mí? Absurdo... Pero... ¿me llamó '_ mi pequeño'_? ¿Por qué?-_ pensaba. Su corazón se le apretó en le pecho. ¿Qué estaba tramando realmente Tom...?

-_¿Qué diablos tramas Tom? Un momento... ¿Dije Tom? ¡Merlín, me estoy volviendo loco! _–pensó Harry. Realmente, no sabía qué era lo que le ocurría, pero nada bueno podía presagiar que Voldemort se hubiera comunicado con él a través de la "**legeremmancy**". No sabía muy bien lo que estaba tramando Voldemort, pero no paraba de pensar en lo que el Dark Lord había querido decirle con esas palabras... ¿Podía realmente confiar con alguien? ¿Debía prestar atención a sus palabras, a las palabras del asesino de sus padres?

Dejó al fin la tarea de Binns... No estaba de humor para continuarla, no esa noche. Se levantó, se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Pero no consiguió conciliar el sueño. No paraba de darle vueltas a la pequeña e interesante conversación con el enemigo.

Tenía tres días, tres largos días para pensar en lo que había oído decirle al Lord y más le valía llegar a una conclusión. Sabía que no conseguiría extraerle gran información sobre lo que se refería y mucho menos sabiendo cómo era Voldemort de cerrado a veces. Daba una y otra vez vueltas en la cama. Se levantó. Le incomodaba, ciertamente, aquella corta conversación, más de lo que en un principio se había pensado. Pero definitivamente el sueño no le iba a llegar.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, estaba demasiado turbado para pensar con claridad, pero algo querría decirle Voldemort... Había mencionado a la 'perra' que empujó a Sirius a través del Velo. ¿Sabría Voldemort algo acerca de aquel velo situado en el Departamento de Misterios? No lo sabía. También mencionó el engaño y las mentiras de Dumbledore, definitivamente, podía ser que la reacción que tenía al estar al lado del viejo director fueran las que probablemente le hacía tener Voldemort, pero... ¿Cómo estar seguro que no era Voldemort sino él mismo el que despertaba en sí un instinto asesino? ¿Cómo probar que en verdad odiaba al Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Albus Dumbledore?

Algo sí tenía claro. Por culpa de Dumbledore había pasado diez malditos y miserables años maltratado por los Dursley, por culpa de aquel viejo loco se había enfrentado de nuevo a Voldemort salvando la Piedra Filosofal de las garras de éste, por culpa de Dumbledore había llevado a casi la muerte de Ginny, la menor de los Weasley, por culpa de Dumbledore, casi mata a su padrino, por culpa de Dumbledore casi es muerto por Voldemort en su regreso cuando por culpa de Dumbledore se vio obligado a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y finalmente y no menos importante (todo lo contrario), por la estupidez de el viejo Director, Sirius, SU Padrino, ahora ya no estaba con él, por no contar que por culpa de Dumbledore había tenido que pasar eternas hora de "**Occlumancy**" con su más odiado profesor Snape, quien al final le hizo fuera de su despacho después de haber fisgoneado en el pensadero de éste, mientras éste se había enterado de todas las penurias que había tenido que sufrir durante su niñez "junto" a quienes debía tener que llamarlos 'familia' nada más y nada menos, pero eso no podía llamarse familia, nunca.

Voldemort desconectó con Harry, estaba seguro que ahora le haría pensar seriamente a qué bando realmente iba a pertenecer. Él no lo iría a buscar, que Harry mismo decidiera a irlo a buscar y así tenerle junto a él por propia voluntad del chico. Era lo que ahora más anhelaba, ya no le importaba el maldito ataque a Azkaban, lo que le interesaba es tener a su lado a su ángel oscuro, a SU merced, entregado a él con todo su ser.

Se levantó del sillón en el que llevaba todo el día sentado y se retiró a sus habitaciones. Ahí era uno de los pocos sitios en los que tenía plena privacidad. Sabía que Harry no sabía cerrar su mente y por eso aún percibía sus pensamientos.

Sí, de momento había conseguido lo que pretendía. Comenzaba a sopesar lo que le había hecho el viejo y amargado Director y lo estaba haciendo de una manera sorprendentemente rápida, a pesar de su corta edad. Era increíble cuanto rencor se había estado agolpando y negando durante tantos años.

Al fin, el sueño le llegó a Harry. Se acostó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido. Pero un sueño extraño apareció en su mente y comenzó a obrar en él de una forma extraña.

**DREAM**

Harry salió corriendo del castillo de Hogwarts. Corría, corría... Quería alejarse lo más lejos de Albus Dumbledore como le fuera posible, no podía quedarse más tiempo allí, por mucho que lo intentara. Odiaba al viejo director y para él tan sólo era su arma para la guerra. Estaba seguro de que quería estar con SU Tom. Sabía y a la vez no sabía a donde iba. 

Entonces, justo al salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts lo encontró. Lo esperaba en las puertas en donde estaban los Cerdos Halados y Harry se abrazó, se abrazó a Tom como llevaba deseando durante tanto tiempo. El Dark Lord le cogió el mentón y le alzó la cabeza. Le besó, besó aquellos labios color carmesí y Harry al principio no correspondió y quiso apartarse, pero algo... como un veneno comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo y cedió... Cedió a las sensaciones que aquellos adultos labios le proporcionaban.

_Cuando se separaron, Harry se aferró a la túnica de Voldemort y escondió su cara en el cuello de éste, como si fuera un chiquillo de apenas siete años que estaba asustado._

_Entonces, de pronto, Albus Dumbledore le lanzaba un hechizo aturdidor a Voldemort y cogía a Harry y se lo llevaba mientras que varios aurores se llevaban a Voldemort._

_Comenzó a chillar desesperado. No podía ser, ¡Merlín, lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba y lo estaban separando de su lado!_

**END DREAM**

Harry se despertó, tenía la espalda empapada con un frío sudor, no sabía lo que significaba aquel sueño, pero era aterrador. Pensar que podría haber sido verdad... que Voldemort podría amarle... Le perturbaba, sabía que no era buen presagio, pero a la vez... Se había sentido tan cálido y tan protegido en aquellos brazos...

Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba volviéndose completamente loco. En verdad le había afectado más de lo que pensaba esa conversación con Lord Voldemort que hasta debía soñar con él... pero era un sueño ¿agradable? Según el punto de vista, sí lo era y según otro punto de vista, no.

Hedwig entró por la ventana en esos instantes. Traía una carta atada a la pata derecha. Se acercó a ella y le desprendió el pergamino. Ésta le dio un picotazo amistoso en la oreja y Harry le dio un par de chucherías lechuciles que ésta aceptó y después se posó sobre su jaula.

Harry abrió la carta y la leyó. ¿Por qué no lo había imaginado? Dumbledore.

Estimado Harry:

_Te envío esta carta para decirte que un coche del Ministerio pasará a recogerte a las 10a.m de la mañana del día 1 de Septiembre para ser llevado hasta la estación de King's Cross._

_Te pediría que no intentaras una nueva escapada como la que hiciste al Callejón Diagon. Tengo miembros de la Orden vigilando todo y te vieron._

_Harry, no quiero que nada te ocurra, Sé que es difícil para ti y no lo es menos para mí, debes comprender que lo que hice lo hice por tu bien._

_Espero que estés bien,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

-_¡Ja! ¿Por mi bien? ¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que es por mi bien, viejo?_- pensó Harry arrugando la carta y echándola a la papelera.

O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O

¡Hola de nuevo a todas!

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer chapter... Ha sido muy complicado hacerlo. Y no os recomendaría hacer uno... ¬¬ madre mía..._

_Pero ya está comenzado así que se intentará seguir con él, porque vale la pena. Creo que será mi primer Harry/Tom y el último que haga..._

_Espero un review, venga animaros y hacedme feliz. Comentarios, quejas (siempre que sean constructivas ¬¬U), consejos, ideas ya sabéis REVIWADME_

_Besotes,_

_Jaen Snape_

Miembro de la Orden de las Mortífagas 

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Remusiana**


	2. Poco a poco, mi ángel

**ROSAS NEGRAS**

**(**_por Jaen Snape_**)**

**Disclaimer:**_ Los que en este fanfict (personajes, escenarios, hechizos...) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, sino para mi propio entretenimiento y a la vez para que vosotros podáis disfrutar con ellos._****

**Advertencias:**_ Este fic contendrá SLASH (relación Hombre/Hombre.) Si no te gusta el género, mejor ni sigas leyendo, para que no te dañes a ti mismo. Advierto así mismo que este fic es ANGIST y que si padeces alguna enfermedad cardiaca mejor tampoco sigas leyendo. Estáis advertidos__ todos._

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Tom (Voldemort)_

**Rating:**_ PG-13_

**Summary:** _SPOILERS 5º libro. __Algunas veces, alguien odias con todo tu corazón y tu mente, porque te ha hecho mucho daño cuando te arrebató a tu familia... Pero, si ves y te demuestra cariño y ves que algo te atrae a él... ¿Te podrías enamorar de tu peor enemigo? SLASH Harry7Tom (Voldemort) ¡R&R!_

**N/a:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Aquí estoy con el chapter 2! Que bien, me alegra que tanta gente me haya estado mandando su apoyo... Sé que esta empresa no es fácil para mí, es mi primer Tom/Harry y de momento la gente lo ha acogido muy bien. Espero que las cosas puedan ir viento en popa, porque es difícil escribir un fic con estas características y claro, lo normal sería escribir un Draco/Harry o un Severus/Harry, pero creo que hay demasiado pocos fics de ésta pareja en particular y ojalá más gente se animara a hacer lo mismo que yo._

_Vale, sé que a menudo no es agradable, pero me leí _**Dulce oscuridad**_ de _**ParvatiBolssom**_ y ése sí es tierno, se ve a un Voldemort distinto a cualquier expectativa que Rowling le puso a ese personaje, casi como lo que a menudo hacemos con Drakie y la verdad es que es una manera distinta de ver a Lord Voldemort. Yo por mi parte, me gustaría hacer una mezcla de diferentes maneras de ver a Tom._

_Creo que desde que me leí _**Luceros Negros** _de _**Naleh**_ que me enamoré de Tom. Vale, ese fic es muy sádico, pero a mí me gusta esa perspectiva de Voldiepooh... Jejeje. ¬_

_En fin, me estoy alargando demasiado._

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Siward:** _¡Hola!_

_Sip, a casi todas… A la Sirusana no hay manera… Y mira que mande solicitudes… pero nada. ¡No me importa en absoluto! y (todo junto en las dos, que sino no deja poner enlaces.)_

_¡Estoy contenta que te esté gustando! En verdad, es todo un reto para mí hacer esta parejita._

_Besotes._

**Earwen Zabini:**_ ¡Hola manis!_

_Bueno, ya lo dijiste en slasheaven… pero bueno… ¡ERES CRUEL CONMIGO! Bueno… espero que no te importe que le prestara tu dementor a sailor… (jaen se vuelve a esconder bien escondidita en su refugio) No me mates…_

_Tranquila… SERE DESPIADADA CON TU MASCOTITA, PORQUE TÚ LO HAS SIDO CONMIGO._

_Sí te avisaré cuando haya el Lemoncito… pero no lo esperes todavía._

_Besotes._

**Anita Puelma:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Bueno, la idea es que sea Harry quien busque a Tom por sí mismo, aunque Voldiepooh tendrá que ver en ello, ya que le estará envenenando sus pensamientos con la Legeremmancy… Pero eso es adelantarse demasiado, ¿no crees?_

_Besotes._

**Vicu-Malfoy:**_ ¡Hola!_

_No te preocupes, no serás ni la primera ni la última y si ibas con prisas no es tu culpa, es culpa de quien te iba dando prisas (:-S me lié yo misma…) En fin, estoy agradecida por tu review, aunque éste sea cortito._

_Besotes._

**Anny Pervert Snape:**_ ¡Hola mi niña!_

_No, no os voy a dejar así, descuida… Y no lo sé, pero algún capítulo seguro que tendré que escribirlo en tu labtop porque en verdad, ya queda muchísimo menos para vernos las caritas. Esperemos que el engendro no te haga mucho la vida imposible y que se pierda por Alemania o por donde sea, pero que haga MUCHO frío. Muajajaja._

_Besotes._

**MEIKO:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Gracias! Sí, nuevo fic y al que le voy a dedicar mucha más atención que los demás porque quiero que éste sí sea terminado. Sí, sé que no son los tuyos, pero como bien dices es según cómo se refleje todo y no creo que ceda enseguida a Voldiepooh… Sería demasiado rápido. Antes debe sufrir un poquito (Ear no te lo tomes a mal)_

_Espero que se ponga muuuy malo, porque no quiero que este vejete se vuelva a entrometer entre Harry y lo que deba hacer. Me cae muy mal, sobre todo después del libro 5._

_Bueno, es normal que te liaras, no estás acostumbrado a ese tipo de cambios._

_¿¿Enserio crees que estoy mejorando mi manera de escribir?? ¡Gracias, eso no lo esperaba! Seguro que sí, pero al que le va a suponer mayor problema va a ser a Ron, ya sabes lo apegados que estaban, todo se verá con las reacciones de ambos bandos._

_Sí, estoy intentando entremezclar dos tipos de Voldemort, aunque a veces es difícil hacerlo. Aunque espero que todo me salga como espero. Sí, en próximos capítulos profundizaré en ése aspecto._

_¡No hay de qué! Si no fuera por ti, nada de esto hubiera sido posible. Sé que desde que comencé has estado ahí, conmigo y espero que lo sigas estando._

_Te leo pronto a ti también y no te preocupes por tus fics, estaré a tu lado siempre que lo necesites._

_Besotes._

**ParvatiBlossom:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias (Jaen corre hacia Parvati y la tira al suelo en un vano intento de tan sólo abrazarla. Entonces comienza a darle besitos en toda la cara…)_

_En verdad me ha hecho muchísima ilusión tu aparición por mi fanfict, aunque te debo dar las gracias._

_Lo sé, es difícil comenzar el fic… y la verdad es que no creí que tanta gente leyera los Tom/Harry… ¡SI LO SÉ LO MIRO ANTES! XD Pero se hace lo que se puede. Y que sepas que me encanta tu fic… se ve tan tierno a Voldie… Aix… Pero, ¡¡COMO SE TE OCURRI" QUE HARRY QUISIERA MORIR TENIENDO A SEMEJANTE BOMBON!! Ahí sí fuiste cruel… Y maldito vejete… cuando lo coja… ¡Lo estrangulo! Le odio, ¡le dijo mentiras a Harry, lo secuestró y eso no se hace! ¡MUERTE LENTA PARA EL VEJETE!_

_Mmm… Buena pregunta Parvati… No sé, quizá no sólo sea él… Pero en principio sí, pero tienes que tener en cuenta que cuando Snape quiere puede ser muy cuidadoso y sobre todo si se refiere a engañar a Voldiepooh, porque pobre no querrás matarle… Con lo mucho que le quiero…_

_Podría ser una visión del futuro sí, pero no con Dumbledore, Dumbledore lo enviaré lejos de Hogwarts para que se entere de que no debe ser tan imbécil como para dejar a Harry solo y a merced de Voldemort, hasta le podría hacer creer al maldito vejete entrometido que ha muerto, creo que Voldie le va a mostrar un poquito de magia negra ilusoria para después hacerle la puñeta a Dumblie… Jajaja. ¿Te imaginas la cara de Dumbledore cuando llegue a Hogwarts y le muestren el cuerpo inexistente de Harry tendido en el suelo como si hubiera luchado y al final muerto por un Avada? Muajajaja… Que malvada soy._

_En cuanto al o de los Miembros de la Orden, no hicieron nada porque Dumbledore sólo dijo que le vigilaran, no que le impidieran salir, en cambio, Harry no sabe eso, y odia a Dumbledore porque piensa que le está haciendo lo mismo que a Sirius… Ah, por cierto, muy bueno ese cap. En el que matas a Bella… Ahí si disfruté. ¡¡Y cuando Harry tortura a Wormtail!! Jajaja. Realmente buenísimo._

_Besotes._

**Dedicatorias:**_ Bueno, este chapter se lo quiero dedicar a una persona que desde que empecé a escribir en con fics heteros (que aún tengo que terminar el de ''_Éowyn la guerrera y Legolas el Elfo_', pero para eso tendré que esperar a septiembre... CUANDO COJA AL QUE ME HIZO ESTO LO MATO LENTA Y DOLOROSAMENTE, MANIS DEBERÁS MOSTRARME MUUCHOS MALEFICIOS DOLOROSOS...) y con la que espero tener una amistad de muchos años... **The Balrog of Altena. **A **Ana** porque desde que te he conocido siempre has sido mi hija, y la de MI Sevy... También a **Earwen Zabini** porque sin tu locura, yo no me hubiera soltado tanto con la mía. A **DiMalfoy** porque gracias a tus ideas pude acabar el primer capítulo y comenzar con éste segundo. A todas las que me habéis comenzado a leer, porque al fin me he decidido a hacer un fic de estas características, aunque, todo sea dicho, estaba muy indecisa en cuanto a lo que **Rosas negras** se refería. También a **Meiko-Malfoy**, porque si no fuera por **Acabar con todo** no hubiera comenzado a leer y a escribir fanfics de Harry Potter SLASH y cómo no, a mi querida **ParvatiBlossom** porque eres muy buena escribiendo el fic de **Dulce oscuridad** y me encantó como pusiste a nuestro Riddle… No si es que… Hay que ir con pies de plomo y tener cura de nuestros personajes. GRACIAS a todas y cada una de vosotras, sois las mejores._

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

**Poco a poco, mi ángel**

Los tres días habían pasado. Harry iba de un lado a otro de la habitación de Prived Drive, esperando a que ése que le prometió volver a ponerse en contacto con él hiciera acto de presencia. Estaba nervioso, lo sabía bien, había pensado cuanto tenía que pensar. Apenas había llegado a una pequeña, una remota conclusión de todo eso y lo poco que tenía se lo diría a Voldemort…

Apenas eran las siete de la tarde y Harry estaba ya al borde de la histeria. Las dos noches pasadas también había tenido sueños similares. No podía dejar de pensar, ¿cuando se dignaría el Dark Lord a aparecer de nuevo? Y tampoco sabía si lo había dicho en serio, pero esperaba que cumpliera o quizá… Quizá no quería que éste lo cumpliera… quizá esperaba que aquello tan sólo hubiera sido un espejismo de su mente... Pero... ¡fue tan real...! Eso lo había llevado a pensar mucho, pero no a obsesionarse. Sabía que Lord Voldemort había matado a sus padres y eso era un punto de desconfianza hacia él. No podía estar del todo seguro de lo que le tendría preparado Voldemort, pero no caería de nuevo en engaños tal y como hizo con Dumbledore, no quería. Era demasiado doloroso.

Sus tíos no lo habían visto pasar por casa, pero eso no les importó ya que habían tenido invitados y eso les alegró. Se podía decir que lo ignoraban completamente y Harry se lo agradeció, porque no estaba de humor para recibir sus quejas y ordenes. Las cosas se comenzaban a poner feas en esos momentos. Dudley había cogido otro de sus berrinches porque no lo dejaban ir a dormir a casa de Piers y claro, lo único que sabía hacer aquella bola de sebo era berrinchar y patalear hasta que sus padres se cansaban y le decían que sí a todo.

Voldemort había estado todo el día ocupado con el ataque que se llevaría a cabo a la Prisión de Azkaban y muchos de los mortífagos a los que les había mandado alguna misión, habían vuelto. Algunos con más personas dispuestas a someterse y otros con más muertos a sus espaldas.

A los nuevos les encomendó sencillas misiones para demostrar a que grado estaban dispuestos a serle fiel. A los demás los hizo pasar a la 'Sala Estratégica' para seguir planificando el ataque a Azkaban.

Se dio cuenta de que era tarde. Despidió la reunión citándolos a mediados de ése mes para acabar de perfeccionar el plan, para que el día del ataque tan sólo tuvieran que hacerlo con total seguridad de que daría resultado.

Eran ya las diez de la noche y Voldemort no había vuelto a comunicarse con él. Comenzaba a pensar que no aparecería, así que destapó el tintero, buscó el pergamino de la tarea de Historia de la Magia, sacó la pluma y la mojó en la tinta negra y volvió a rebuscar entre los libros. Tan sólo le faltaban un par de centímetros para acabar y entonces volvió a invadirlo de nuevo la sensación de ser escudriñado.

Entonces fue él quien comenzó la conversación y no esperó a que fuera Voldemort.

"Creía que ya no te conectarías conmigo, Voldemort" dijo mordazmente Harry.

"_Pero ya ves que sí, he pensado en ti, Harry. Lord Voldemort siempre cumple lo que promete, nunca lo olvides_"dijo Voldemort y una gélida carcajada sonó en cada parte de la cabeza de Harry. "_¿Has pensado en lo que te dije, ángel?_"

"S" dijo Harry convencido.

"_¿Y bien?_" contestó a su vez Voldemort.

"Bueno... algo tengo claro. Odio a Dumbledore, pero no por eso debería traicionar a mis amigos, ellos confían en mí y no me gustaría fallarles. Algo que no estoy dispuesto a hacer. No sé qué diablos tramas, Voldemort, pero no creo que ceda a mi sed de venganza por algo que pasó en el pasado, sí, algo que me duele, pero que es pasado y yo sólo quiero vivir en el presente, ya que, el pasado que tengo es todo dolor y no quiero recordar" dijo Harry y aunque intentaba convencerse de que eso había convencido a Voldemort, en el fondo sabía que nada podía convencerle.

"He tenido varios sueños extraños. ¿No tendrás que ver en eso, cierto, Voldemort?" las palabras le escaparon sin permiso de su boca.

"_¿Sueños, mi ángel? ¿Qué tipo de sueños, pequeño?_" preguntó Voldemort.

"Déjalo. Dime, ¿qué dices de lo que te dije? Sólo quiero saber qué piensas de lo que yo pienso"

"_En algunas cosas tienes razón Harry. Pero ten clara una cosa, si en verdad odias a Dumbledore tienes que saber que también intentará convencer a tus amigos para que te persuadan de que lo mejor es que te quedes con ellos en su bando y que hagas lo que Dumbledore te diga y pida sin que tú puedas tener la libertad de elegir tus acciones. En eso consiste la mentira de Dumbledore. Por su culpa, Sirius Black se vio obligado a salir de su casa y por su culpa, Bellatrix le mató. Es duro, pero cuando se traspasa aquel velo, ya nadie vuelve. Es como una especie de muerte sin serlo exactamente. Cuando se pasa al otro lado no hay vuelta atrás y sus almas nunca tienen descanso. Yo mismo cree ese Velo y por eso el Ministerio lo tiene en el Departamento de Misterios, porque yo lo cree y ellos lo quieren estudiar, lo que no saben es que tiene una especie de magnetismo que hace que alguien se acerque lo suficiente para que se vea obligado a pasar al otro lado de éste_"

Harry se quedó completamente helado. Definitivamente, eso no lo esperaba. Era una de las pocas cosas que Harry nunca había pensado, pero tenía sentido. Las voces, cuando se vio atraído hacia el velo...

"¿Cómo sé que lo que dices es cierto, Voldemort?" preguntó casi inconscientemente.

"_No puedo demostrarlo, sólo tendrás que confiar en mi palabra, pequeño_" contestó Voldemort.

"Bien. Pongamos que sí, es cierto, ¿qué es lo que tú esperarías de mí?"

"_Poco a poco, mi ángel_" dijo Voldemort por toda respuesta.

"Comienzo a enfermarme. Deja de llamarme ángel, Voldemort" dijo Harry quien comenzaba a enojarse. Voldemort estaba comenzando a tomarse muchas atribuciones con él y Harry aún no confiaba en él tanto como para que éste comenzara a sacarle apodos. Pero el primer sueño que tuvo le vino a la mente y no lo paró. Voldemort pudo verlo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Pero tan pronto como apareció Dumbledore y se llevó de sus brazos a SU premio enfureció. A Harry comenzó a dolerle la cicatriz.

"¡Deja de enojarte, ¿quieres?!" dijo Harry.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Algo no le gustaba. Voldemort estaba demasiado silencioso, sólo sabía que aún estaba allí, porque aún sentía su mente ausente, lejos de Prived Drive.

"_Pronto volveré a contactar contigo. Ahora debo ocuparme de otros asuntos. No te apures, antes de lo que crees volverás a oírme, sólo se paciente_" dijo Voldemort y antes de que él le pudiera preguntar cuanto tiempo, sintió que volvía a la "realidad".

Se sentía agotado. Hacía demasiado rato que estaba conectado con Voldemort y eso le había quitado las pocas fuerzas que ése día tenía. Para colmo, había vuelto a perder una noche de tareas escolares y eso lo puso de malhumor. Dejó todo en la mesa, se levantó, se puso el pijama y se estiró en la cama. No logró dormirse hasta pasadas las cinco de la madrugada. Eso le estaba provocando unas tremendas ojeras.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron y aquellos extraños sueños no cesaron. Llegó al fin el 1 de Septiembre y aunque le costó aceptarlo, tuvo que ir a King's Cross en un coche dispuesto por el Ministerio y en él iba Remus. Estaba pensando seriamente en confiarle las intrusiones de Voldemort de hacía un mes, pero decidió no preocupar al último merodeador, además, sabía que se lo diría a Dumbledore y no estaba dispuesto que ése se volviera a entrometer en su vida, ya no más. Demasiadas mentiras le había dicho ya y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar otra vez uno de sus discursitos sobre la Occlumancy y mucho menos ahora que podría salir de todas las dudas que lo habían acompañado por muchos años.

Al llegar a la estación, se encontró con Hermione y Ron, quienes habían mantenido una pequeña relación, que tuvieron que dejar, porque se peleaban demasiado y Hermione no soportaba estar con Ron si tenían que tener aquellas disputas tan grandes. Era demasiado para ella. Y Ron estuvo en parte de acuerdo, pero lo dolió. Desde siempre, Hermione le había gustado y estuvo feliz cuando estuvieron saliendo, ahora sólo esperaba que ella encontrara a alguien que la pudiera hacer más feliz de lo que ya era y que se acogiera a las expectativas que ella quería.

Los tres se abrazaron y Harry también abrazó a la señora Weasley.

Cuando vieron que el tren estaba a punto de partir, subieron sus baúles y los pusieron en un compartimiento vacío. Se despidieron de la familia Weasley y subieron de nuevo. Ron y Hermione salieron de ése compartimiento y se fueron al de Prefectos para serles entregada la contraseña de ese año.

Luna entró entonces en el compartimiento y ella y Ginny se pusieron a hablar tranquilamente mientras Harry miraba pensativamente por la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Ron y Hermione no tardaron mucho en volver y se sentaron al lado de Harry quien dejó a un lado sus pensamientos para cuando estuviera a solas en el castillo y en donde esperaba que Voldemort no tardara en volverse a conectar con él, ansiaba poderle preguntar más y también esperaba que le informara en qué consistían los planes que suponía tenía para él.

Él y Ron se pusieron a hablar de Quidditch mientras Hermione, Luna y Ginny discutían sobre los últimos artículos de "_El Quisquilloso_".

Pronto llegaron a Hogwarts y cuando salieron en la estación de Hogsmeade se apresuraron a coger un carruaje para ser llevados hasta las puertas del castillo.

Encontraron uno un poco más lejos de donde habían bajado y casi no llegan a tiempo, ya que Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle estuvieron a punto de atraparlo, pero Harry llegó antes y se enfrentó al rubio:

"Aquí vamos nosotros Hurón" le dijo Harry, en cambio Malfoy estaba por sacar la varita. "Ni lo intentes, Malfoy" dijo Harry poniendo la suya propia en la frente de su enemigo. En su actual estado de animo, hubiera sido capaz de lanzarles muchas maldiciones imperdonables.

"Potter aparta de ah" dijo tajante Malfoy. "YO lo vi antes" añadió.

"No sabes dónde te metes Malfoy, porque te aseguro que desde el curso anterior he cambiado más de lo que te puedes imaginar y estoy seguro que te sorprendería" le dijo a Malfoy con una sonrisa cínica. Ron y Hermione aún estaban intentando atrapar a Pig en el compartimiento, ya que se había salido de la jaula de Hedwig y no había manera de atraparla de nuevo. Entonces, ante un muy asombrado Draco Malfoy, Harry se acercó y le susurró:

"Saluda a Voldemort de mi parte, Malfoy" y con esas palabras le besó. Los compañeros de Malfoy no se lo podían creer, ¡Harry Potter había besado a Malfoy antes de susurrarle vete a saber tú qué!

Malfoy se alejó un paso cuando el beso cesó. Y Harry retomó la palabra:

"Dáselo de mi parte y dile que deberá esforzarse mucho más para conseguir mi fidelidad" Harry estaba intentando reprimirse una sonora carcajada al ver la cara de Draco Malfoy cuando se alejaba con sus amigos.

Poco después, y cuando ya llegaban sus amigos con Pig ya en la jaula, Harry rompió en carcajadas. Sus dos mejores amigos se lo miraron con el ceño fruncido y Harry sólo logró decirles que se lo contaría en el carruaje que los llevaría a Hogwarts.

Cuando se lo contó omitiendo los detalles de Voldemort y de que le llevara ése mensaje al Dark Lord los demás medio sonrieron.

Al llegar, Harry miró atrás antes de entrar por las grandes puertas de roble y logró ver a Malfoy, su cara estaba con la máscara impasible de siempre y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Harry sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que lo había perturbado y que sólo por eso cumpliría por lo menos la segunda parte del mensaje que le mandaba Harry a Lord Voldemort.

Entraron y se fueron directos a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde fueron recibidos por un jovial Nick Casi Decapitado. Al sentarse, Harry miró directamente a los ojos azules de Dumbledore e intentó cerrar lo mejor que pudo su mente, para que éste no escudriñara en ella, sólo la abriría cuando el vejete estuviera lejos de él.

Harry apartó su mirada de los ojos de Dumbledore y los fijó en la puerta del Gran Comedor que se acababa de abrir para dar paso a la Profesora McGonagall y a los que ése año entrarían a Primer Curso.

El Sombrero cantó la nueva canción escolar y pasaron a la Selección de los alumnos. Unos seis fueron a Ravenclaw, dos a Hufflepuff, cinco a Slytherin y diez a Gryffindor.

Dumbledore se levantó y se dispuso a dar su discurso anual, Harry no le prestó atención, sabía lo que iba a decir, el año pasado dijo casi lo mismo. Todo contra Voldemort, en parte estaba de acuerdo, pero por lo menos Voldemort, sí era sincero, de momento, con él. En cambio, no podía decir lo mismo sobre el viejo director de Hogwarts. Durante esos cinco años le había estado ocultando muchas cosas y a la vez lo había tratado como a un bebé, cuando se había visto obligado a madurar sin que le dejaran oportunidad alguna a vivir una feliz niñez, no tan sólo por la carga de tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort, sino que también por el hecho de tener que vivir con los Dursley.

Cuando apareció la comida, Ron y Hermione le contaron a Harry lo que habían hecho durante sus vacaciones.

Hermione había pasado la penúltima semana de vacaciones en el chalet que tenían sus padres en un pequeño pueblecito al norte de Holanda y estuvo estudiando el pasado mágico de aquel país y muchas cosas la sorprendieron y a la vez pudo profundizar en el trabajo de Historia de la Magia que tuvo que cambiar por completo (para no perder la costumbre.)

"¡Las hadas son increíblemente sabias y hermosas!" decía Hermione que había pasado tres horas enteras con ellas aprendiendo sobre su vida y costumbres. ¡Estaba entusiasmada!, siempre había soñado con las hadas y por fin las había visto, ¡hasta había conversado con ellas!

Ron había acompañado a Charlie a Noruega, a llevar uno de los rehabilitados Dragones que su hermano solía cuidar y curar cuando éstos se encontraban enfermos y heridos y había hecho el trabajo de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas para Hagrid ¡por una vez había hecho más de lo que se le había pedido de extensión y todo gracias a su hermano!

Harry les contó sus penosas vacaciones en casa de los Dursley y esperaba que sus amigos se lamentaran por su mala suerte, pero tan sólo le dijeron que por lo menos él tendría de quien vengarse a sus diecisiete años con la magia, ya que por lo menos podría hacerle alguna trastada a Dudley, en cambio ellos no. Hermione era hija única y Ron sería vigilado por la señora Weasley, por Bill, Charlie y los gemelos, por no hablar de Ginny que se había propuesto llegar a ser por lo menos Prefecta.

Eso los hizo reír, mientras a Ginny se le enrojecían las mejillas de la furia. Pero ella también acabó riéndose con ellos.

Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron terminado, Dumbledore despidió la cena. Los Prefectos y Premios Anuales llevaron a los de primeros a las Salas Comunes. Harry y Ron se despidieron de Hermione y los tres subieron a sus habitaciones. Se pusieron los pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

* * *

Voldemort estaba más tranquilo que nunca. Hoy era el día que tendrían uno de sus mejores logros. Atacarían a los desprevenidos aurores en Azkaban y liberarían a los que ahí estaban presos. Lo habían estado preparando por meses y esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado. Otro fracaso y estallaría en furia y seguramente quedaría sin ninguno de sus aliados, pero eso era pensar negativamente y eso era lo último que quería. Se sentía tranquilo a la vez porque todo iba según lo planeado.

Esperaba también que Harry al fin acudiera a él, pero eso aún era demasiado pronto y esperaría pacientemente, sobre todo saborearía la cara del imbécil de Dumbledore cuando su mejor arma se le escapara de sus manos y llegara a él.

Pero él no quería utilizarlo. No, él tenía otros planes para el pequeño. ¡Él quería hacerlo feliz!, quería que se sintiera como en un hogar, el hogar que jamás tuvo y que ahora se le presentaba como un engaño, una manipulación hacia su persona. Lo mismo que le ocurrió a Tom en su juventud.

Por culpa del inepto de su padre, su madre tuvo que irse al pueblo y dar aluz a él, por el simple hecho de ser bruja. Murió. Su padre en vez de acogerlo en su casa, lo mandó a un orfanato, en donde lo maltrataron, física y psicológicamente hasta que a sus once años recibió la carta de Hogwarts. Tuvo que convencerles para que le dejaran asistir y hasta tuvo que suplicarle a su padre para que pudiera recibir esas clases de magia. Sería su oportunidad para después vengarse de él.

En sus años en Hogwarts fue el más extraordinario y aplicado alumno de toda la historia. Sacaba unas excelentes notas y ya entre sus amigos más cercanos tenía el sobrenombre de Lord Voldemort.

A sus dieciséis años descubrió por sí mismo la entrada en los lavabos de las chicas a la Cámara Secreta y ya había hablado alguna vez en el orfanato con alguna e inofensiva serpiente y por eso no le costó imaginarse que aquella serpiente del lavabo era en verdad una de aquellas serpientes de jardín. Cuando vio el gran Basilisco supo que era lo que Salazar Slytherin esperaba del Heredero y así hizo sumir a Hogwarts en un terror inimaginable, pero las cosas se le torcieron cuando una chica murió. Myrtle si no recordaba mal.

Se tuvo que inventar que el zopenco de Rubeus Hagrid era el causante de todo aquello y por eso después de eso no pudo volver a abrir la Cámara, porque el Profesor Dumbledore lo estuvo vigilando más de lo que debía y a partir de aquel entonces le temió y le odió. Odio que con los años se fue intensificando. Eso lo llevó a la conclusión que haría que la gente le temiera, haría que nadie se atreviera a pronunciar su nombre. Cuando acabó el séptimo curso comenzó un largo viaje por distintos países para encontrar a magos y brujas especializados en Artes Oscuras y estuvo muchos años de un lado a otro, aprendiendo y estudiando aquel fascinante arte del que muy pocos estaban dotados y cuando por fin regresó a Escocia, fue cuando se acabó de transformar.

Tomó una terrorífica apariencia y resurgió como el segundo Mago Tenebroso y con él apareció el séquito de los actuales mortífagos. Muchas familias se le unieron más por temor que por devoción, pero iba creciendo el número del bando de Lord Voldemort y eso le enorgullecía y por eso, Albus Dumbledore movilizó a un reducido grupo y los hizo llamar la Orden del Fénix, algo que hizo reír a Tom, quien para ese entonces ya poseía a más de un centenar de seguidores.

Con eso llegó su preciada venganza. Mató a su padre y a su segunda esposa. También mató al hijo de esos dos y desapareció por un tiempo de Little Hangleton y la noticia impactó en el mundo muggle.

Uno de los mortífagos más estable por su cobardía le dio una preciada información al indicarle que lo habían nombrado el Guardián de los Potter a través del encantamiento "**Fidelio**", algo que lo sumió después a las sombras por culpa de la sobre protectora Lily Potter que al proteger al bebé Potter hizo una barrera en él que impidió que su potente "**Avada Kedavra**" matara a la criatura y rebotara en su contra obligándolo a vagar como una sombra durante once largos años.

Años en los cuales tuvo que poseer pequeños cuerpos alimentándose de su poder y energía, pero esa vida era agotadora y justo entonces apareció Quirrel, al parecer un profesor de Hogwarts. Esa fue la oportunidad que había estado esperando. Hasta Albania le habían llegado noticias de que la Piedra Filosofal estaba en el banco Gringotts y poseyó el cuerpo de aquel profesor que lo llevaría de vuelta a Inglaterra, ahí entró en la cámara de seguridad donde supuestamente debía estar la Piedra, pero ya había sido vaciada, entonces supo que la piedra estaba en Hogwarts, ya que todos y cada uno de los profesores protegían la piedra con alguna de su especialidad y cuando logró llegar y se volvió a encontrar con Harry volvió a perder y tuvo que volver a vagar sin cuerpo fijo por Albania.

Dos años más tarde, Peter Pettegrew o Wormtail volvió a su lado y con él logró recuperar parte de su poder y un cuerpo mínimamente estable.

Pero lo más esperado llegó un año más tarde, cuando infiltró a Barty Crouch Jr. Como '_Ojoloco_' Moody y éste se aseguró que Harry participara en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y que ganara. Transformó la Copa del torneo en un traslador y de ahí logró su tan esperado cuerpo.

Pero algo volvió a fallar, Harry Potter escapó de nuevo y supo que Dumbledore sabría de su regreso y con ello probablemente toda la Comunidad Mágica, pero no fue así. Cornelius Fudge no les creyó y los trató de locos y desmintió todos los indicios de un posible regreso del Señor Oscuro y esto le dio tiempo a Voldemort para planificar el ataque al ministerio y también la recuperación de la 'Profecía' que le permitiría saber qué era exactamente lo que decía y de cómo hacerse con el poder absoluto sobre todo el Mundo Mágico, pero el plan falló y la 'Profecía' fue destruida.

* * *

Los mortífagos estaban preparados para partir hacia el ataque a Azkaban y a la señal de su señor todos comenzaron a desaparecer.

Él fue el último en desaparecer de la Mansión y con ello el ataque empezó. Sí, cogieron a los aurores desprevenidos. En la primera embestida muchos de ellos cayeron y los que estaban dentro vigilando los presos salieron corriendo a socorrer a los que habían caído en la emboscada muriendo también en el vano intento de contener a las numerosas tropas de mortífagos que se abalanzaban contra ellos.

Los demás mortífagos junto al Dark Lord entraron y liberaron a los mortífagos para después desaparecer, no sin antes dejar completamente en ruinas la fortaleza. Sólo un auror escapó, con un mensaje de Lord Voldemort para Fudge y para Albus Dumbledore.

Fudge apareció la mañana del 3 de septiembre seguido de cerca por un muy malherido auror. En el despacho de Dumbledore se encontraban Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphradora Tonks, Didelus Diggle, Mundungus Fletcher, "Ojoloco" Moody y otros miembros de la Orden del Fénix reunidos en aquel despacho.

Entonces irrumpió un desesperado Cornelius Fudge seguido por un apenado y aterrorizado Julius Bones.

"Buenos días, Cornelius" lo recibió Dumbledore con la misma mirada calmada de siempre.

"Serán para ti, Dumbledore. Ayer..." comenzó Fudge, pero fue interrumpido por Bones quien se adelantó al ministro y fijó su mirada en el piso.

"Ayer fue atacada Azkaban y fueron "rescatados" los presos. Los mortífagos nos tomaron por sorpresa y hasta apareció El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado entre ellos. Él fue quien permitió que yo saliera con vida, pero sólo para llevaros el mensaje de que pronto perderíamos algo que ni nosotros podríamos imaginarnos" cuando acabó de decir esas palabras cayó al suelo retorciéndose y convulsionándose para acabar muerto de una horrenda forma. Minerva se tapó la cara y se apoyó en el pecho de Remus que la consoló con un estrecho abrazo y con unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Ya viste Dumbledore. Las cosas se nos escapan de las manos" dijo el ministro nerviosamente haciendo rodar entre sus manos el sombrero de hongo de color verde lima de manera casi automática.

Dumbledore pasó de la calma al horror, del horror a la concentración para terminar en pasividad, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso y sus manos sobre la mesa (temblorosas) le delataban.

Días después la noticia salía en la primera página de _El Profeta_. Harry, Ron y Hermione cogieron el periódico que Neville les tendía y leyeron:

**Terror y víctimas durante**

**el ataque del**

**Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado**

**a Azkaban**

_Un reciente ataque en la prisión de Alta Seguridad de Azkaban con el resultado de más de una veintena de muertos ha conmocionado a más de cien familias._

_Los datos apuntan que más de un centenar de mortífagos cogieron totalmente desprevenidos a los aurores que custodiaban Azkaban, provocando que los presos fueran liberados por algunos mortífagos y hasta por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro._

_Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia nos concedió una pequeña entrevista: "Es lamentable lo que ha ocurrido en Azkaban, ahora lo más importante es volver a atrapar a los fugitivos mortífagos. Azkaban fue reducida a ruinas, pero estamos en busca de alguna fortaleza para hacer una provisional prisión mientras que la antigua cárcel es reconstruida. Ahora lo que debemos hacer es no desesperar y esperar pacientemente a que el agua vuelva a su cauce y que todo esto quede en un terrible suceso"._

_Intentamos hablar con el director del Colegio Hogwarts, pero no nos fue posible. Dumbledore ha estado oculto en su despacho y no nos ha querido recibir._

_Nosotros, los ciudadanos del Mundo Mágico nos preguntamos: ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará el Señor Oscuro en venir a por las familias inocentes? ¿Podrá al fin Harry Potter salvarnos del terror sembrado por El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?_

_Fdo. Nindelis Portword._

Harry se puso blanco. ¿Así qué eran eso los otros asuntos en los que Voldemort estaba metido? ¡Cómo no lo imaginó!

Ron y Hermione estaban ceñudos, miraban a Harry preocupados y éste al notar que sus amigos lo miraban fijamente no pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el plato. No pudo comer nada, se le había formado un nudo en el estómago impidiéndole ingerir ningún alimento.

La profesora McGonagall les estaba explicando el hechizo de animagia, pero Harry apenas le prestaba atención. Ahora más que nunca deseaba poder volver a hablar con Voldemort. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, que no veía cuando podía ser que ése momento al fin llegara.

Voldemort estaba muy satisfecho. Había leído ya por no menos de diez veces el artículo de _El Profeta_. Una foto que ocupaba por lo menos media página de la portada de un atemorizado Fudge era lo que más le agradaba y estaba eufórico.

Pero el Dark Lord estaba seguro de algo. Harry Potter pasaría a su bando, ¿qué harían entonces el vejete y sus secuaces? ¿Qué cara pondría Dumbledore cuando el Chico de Oro saliera ante sus narices y fuera en su búsqueda? Ya tenía ganas de verle la cara al idiota del ministro cuando le fuera comunicada la noticia que Harry ya no estaba, que había muerto para después decirle que había sido "secuestrado" por el Dark Lord...

Apenas tuvo la oportunidad, castigó a los mortífagos que participaron en el ataque al Ministerio y que por lo tanto fallaron en su misión. Lucius Malfoy fue el primero en recibir su merecido. Era al que más confianza había depositado y le había fallado y las consecuencias habían sido brutales...

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

_El plan había salido a la perfección. Todo estaba en su debido lugar y la maldición que Lord Voldemort le había lanzado a ése infeliz obraría justo después que el mensaje hubiera sido llevado a aquel maldito Albus Dumbledore._

_Las cosas no le podían ser más favorables al Dark Lord y ahora podría acatar el castigo pertinente a los mortífagos que habían fracasado en la misión de la 'Profecía'._

_Llamó a esos mortífagos a la Sala Estratégica._

_Sabían lo que les deparaba aquel llamamiento y aceptaban su culpa, era más, se prepararon para llegar hasta la muerte, si era el caso._

_"He de suponer que sabéis por qué os he llamado aqu" comenzó el Dark Lord dirigiéndose a los que se encontraban en la sala._

_"Bien, espero que seáis conscientes que mi grado de decepción sobre pasa unos grandes límites y he tenido paciencia desde entonces para poder planificar el ataque que hoy se ha llevado a cabo a Azkaban. Estoy cansado de fallos. Un fallo es lo que provocó mi desaparición durante once años y otro fallo provocó que la Profecía fuera destruida. Lucius, acércate" en la voz de Voldemort podía percibirse la furia._

_"Mi lord" alcanzó a decir Lucius Malfoy antes de caer bajo los efectos de la maldición "**cruciatus**"._

_Minutos que se convirtieron para la víctima de esa maldición en eternidad. Minutos de desgarradores gritos y de dolores en cada centímetro de piel y cuerpo que parecía no tener fin. Dolor, retorcimiento... Pero jamás iba a suplicar clemencia... Demasiado bien sabía que jamás le sería concedida, él mismo tenía la culpa y por eso merecía lo que le estaba pasando y más._

_Ni uno se salvó. Todos fueron torturados por la maldición "**cruciatus**" y después encerrados en el frío sótano convertido en provisionales celdas comiendo tan sólo mendrugos de pan y un vaso de agua al día._

_El encierro duró tres largas semanas y hasta que el Dark Lord no consideró oportuno no fueron soltados._

_Su rango, como cabía esperar, se vio reducida a mortífagos prescindibles y no esperaban menos, todo fallo y toda decepción se pagaba, ¡y a qué precio!_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Hacía ya una semana que las clases habían comenzado y Harry estaba aún bastante ausente. Sus amigos estaban comenzando a preocuparse. Apenas sí les dirigía la palabra, no comía casi nunca y en las clases no era él mismo.

Habían intentado hacerle hablar sobre lo que le ocurría y siempre rehusaba el tema de una forma u otra y ellos no insistían mucho. Pensaban que era por lo ocurrido con Sirius y por eso no querían presionarlo a que les contara si no quería hacerlo.

Una de las pocas clases en la que Harry podía pensar era en la de Historia de la Magia que seguían siendo tan aburridas como siempre.

En Pociones, Draco apenas se metía con él. Le asustaba aún lo que Harry le había dicho y hecho cuando se "enfrentaron" enfrente del carruaje y aún tenía grabado en sus labios aquel frío y amargo beso.

Cada vez que miraba a aquellas esmeraldas, inconscientemente se llevaba un dedo a sus labios y se lo pasaba alrededor de éstos, Potter le había robado un beso y no sabía por qué, pero le asustaba lo que le había hecho sentir...

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el chapter 2 y que me dejéis vuestros reviews._

_Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna duda no dejéis que ésta os carcoma y decídmela._

_Aquí os dejo también mi e-mail: y _

_Besitos,_

_Jaen Snape_

**_Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Potteriana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Remusiana_**


	3. Lord Voldemort nunca tarda, sólo se toma...

**ROSAS NEGRAS  
****(**_por__ Jaen Snape_**)**

**Disclaimer:**_ Las cosas (personajes, escenarios, hechizos, maleficios, encantamientos, etc.) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling, las editoras y la Warner Bross Pictures. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, tampoco gano dinero con esto y si yo fuera Jo, ¡no estaría escribiendo esto y no se me hubiera ocurrido lo que le hizo a mi pobre Padfoot!_

**Advertencia: **_Este fic contendrá SLASH (relación Hombre/Hombre.) Si no te gusta el género, mejor ni sigas leyendo, para que no te dañes a ti mismo. Advierto así mismo que este fic es ANGIST y que si padeces alguna enfermedad cardiaca mejor tampoco sigas leyendo. Estáis advertidos todos._

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Tom (Voldemort)_

**Rating:**_ PG-13_

**Summary: **_SPOILER's 5º Libro. Cuando sabes que alguien te ha dañado profundamente cuando te arrebató a tu familia, pero por otra parte te daña estar al lado de alguien que durante años te ha estado mintiendo... Mientras alguien te envenena la mente. ¿Podrías enamorarte del asesino de tus padres? SLASH V/HP._

N/a:_ ¡Hola!_

¡Ole! ¡Chapter 3! Uff... La verdad es que la inspiración es lo que más tengo últimamente. Jejeje. ¡Y que dure!

_La verdad, tengo que daros las gracias a todas por leerme y mandarme vuestros reviews, ya que, me animan mucho a seguir con el fanfict. Espero que os esté gustando, porque no podría dejarlo ya sin terminar. Me he prometido acabarlo, y así lo haré._

_En fin, no me quiero enrollar como en los otros dos chapters, porque me mataréis con tanta dichosa nota de autora._

**Respuesta a los reviews:**

**Anny Pervert Snape:**_ ¡Hola mi niña!_

_Pues sí, a cada chapter más emocionante. Pues probablemente como Tom de los dieciséis, pero más crecidito. Jejeje. Pues no lo sé. Algún sueñecito más pondré, pero no prometo nada. Besitos._

**yukina**** jaganashi:** _¡Hola!_

_¡Me alegra saberlo! Pero no me pusiste cuales son ;-; podrías mandármelo al mail? Orli(barra Las ordenes son páginas web que hacen diferentes fans. Orden Draconiana: (todo junto); Orden Severusiana: : ; Orden Remusiana: ; Orden Potteriana: y Orden de las Mortífagas: _

_Ahí las tienes guapa._

**lilyevans1:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Jajaja. Eso mismo digo yo, a ver si nos llegamos a librar de él que buena falta nos hace._

_De nada, la verdad es un placer captar a nuevas seguidoras de nuestro Señor. Sip, la verdad es que esa se la inventaron Vampy y Akane otras dos Sumas Sacerdotisas._

_En cuanto a las misiones, aún lo estamos planeando y la marca se va a dar pronto, es lo único que puedo adelantarte de momento, aún estamos en fase de producción y es bastante durito._

_En cuanto a lo de Drakie, no lo tengo muy claro, pero aún es pronto para decir que a Draco le mola Harry. Y Voldemort, pues lo ama, pero a veces no lo demuestra tanto como lo debería hacer, recuerda que no puede mostrarse débil ante nadie aunque en realidad sí los sea. Besitos._

**yo**** misma:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Ya ves, ¡aquí estoy con el cap. 3!_

_Me alegra saber que te esté gustando y espero que te siga gustando mientras vayas leyendo ya que voy a dedicar todo mi tiempo a éste. Besitos._

**Anita Puelma:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Jajajaja, sí la verdad es que sería todo un logro por parte de Rowling._

_-No, Potter, yo no quiero que tú arruines tu vida asesinándome sabiendo que vas a llevar el peso de mi muerte por haber sido un asesino. Te voy a ahorrar eso- Voldemort alzó entonces la varita y apuntándose a sí mismo se echó el Avada Kedavra._

_Jajaja. Pero sabemos de sobra que eso no ocurrirá, para desgracia de todos uno de los dos tendrá que morirse ;-;_

_Ya lo sé, pero me hizo ilusión, así pude hacer el cap. largo . Pero si de algo estoy orgullosa es de saber tanto sobre mi papi (es que yo y Earwen somos "hermanas" y nuestro papi es Voldemort)_

_Intento actualizar cada semana o cada tres o cuatro días, pero suelo hacerlo cuando acabo el siguiente capítulo, así que no prometo que siempre actualice muy seguido. Besitos_

**naleh****:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Eso si fue una sorpresa para mí! ¿¡Cómo llegaste a mi fanfict!? ¡Estas cerca de España! ¡Que bien! Yo soy de Baleares... Qué pena que no tuvieras más tiempo._

_De nada guapa, al fin y al cabo fuiste tú la que me animaste a escribir uno._

_¡Sí! El vejete merece que le bajen esa moral moduladora y manipuladora que tiene porque no se puede jugar así con Harry y Voldiepooh. La verdad es que no imaginas la ilusión que me ha hecho que leyeras mi fanfic y que te gustara._

_Por cierto, ¡¿cuándo vas a actualizar '_**_Luceros negros_**_'? Porque está demasiado emocionante para que nos dejes así._

_Si te digo la verdad, me encanta tu manera de presentar los Tom/Harry._

_Espero que pronto te leas el cap. 2 y el cap. 3 porque creo y dicen que se está poniendo interesante, es lo que pretendo, jejeje. Besitos para ti._

**DI MALFOY:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Jejeje. Se hace lo que se puede para que éstos sean largos y tener a la gente satisfecha, como bien sabes los largos no son mi fuerte, aunque me esfuerzo para que así sea._

_Sip, se lo tiene merecido, por confiarse demasiado y sip, ¡LO QUE LE VIENE ENCIMA! Ni se imagina lo que le pasa a Harry y más ahora que está consiguiendo cerrar la mente para que el vejete no escudriñe en ella, muajajaja. Que malvada que soy..._

La verdad es que sí, eso es lo que Voldie pretende, que Harry piense en él todo lo que pueda, porque así cada vez lo tiene más con él y menos con el viejo imbécil. Besitos y te sigo leyendo. A ver si para cuando lo tenga terminado el cap. siguiente te lo paso y me lo beteas, porque seguros que tengo muchos errores... :-S

**Kblack****:** ¡Hola!

Me alegra saber que te está gustando.

Sí la verdad es que al principio esa pareja no atrae… Pero en cuanto lees un fanfict te das cuenta que está muy bien y que vale la pena.

Esas dos autoras **naleh**de **'Luceros negros'** y **Parvati**** Blossom** de **'Dulce oscuridad'** son mis favoritas sobre esa pareja.

Espero que te siga gustando. Besitos.

**Dedicatorias:**_ Esta vez se lo dedico a _**Naleh**_, gracias por enviarme el review guapa, y a ver cuando actualizas _**Luceros negros**_ porque está demasiado emocionante para que nos dejes de la manera que nos dejaste. También a _**Di Malfoy**_ porque indirectamente me estás beteando el fic y te lo agradezco porque así estoy más segura de que se entienda el fic y de que no haya errores demasiado evidentes. A _**Anny Pervert Snape**_ porque ya sólo quedan dos semanas para vernos las caras y para poder hablar a nuestras anchas sobre SLASH y así perforarle el cerebro al engendro que tengo de hermana menor. A _**Earwen Zabini**_ porque siempre serás mi manis, por muy lejos que estemos la una a la otra y por ser tan loca. Y sobre todo a _**Meiko**_ porque tú fuiste la que me inició en el SLASH y la que me ha estado apoyando desde _**Sentimientos inevitables**_ hasta _**Rosas negras**_ sin importar la pareja que fuera la que escribía. Gracias a las cinco por vuestros momentos compartidos junto a mí, porque vuestra felicidad es también mi felicidad._

**Chapter 3.**

**Lord Voldemort nunca tarda,**

**sólo**** se toma su tiempo**

Las clases comenzaban a ser una rutina que todo Hogwarts comenzaba a tener en cuenta. La primera semana había sido intensa, pero ni la mitad de esos días.

Era 20 de octubre y el ambiente otoñal se respiraba por todos los pasillos y terrenos de Hogwarts. Hacía ya varias semanas que el frío había comenzado a intensificarse, pero no tanto como lo haría a mediados de noviembre cuando se acercarían más al invierno.

Harry estaba cada vez más nervioso. No pensaba en otra cosa, que al inicio de los entrenamientos de quidditch, pero también en que Voldemort no había vuelto a comunicarse con él. No era que tuviera mucha prisa para ello, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más le haría esperar el Dark Lord? ¿Qué pasaba si tenía que estar siempre bajo la vista de Dumbledore y tenía que aceptar las silenciosas y mentirosas disculpas del viejo director?

Le estaba dando muchas vueltas en la cabeza... y a ser verdad ¿Qué le depararía el futuro? ¿Cómo sabría cuando estaría preparado para tener una vida mínimamente normal y feliz? ¿Quién o qué le garantizaba la supervivencia?

Ron y Hermione seguían con las discusiones, a decir verdad, estaban enfurruñados de nuevo y siempre lo metían a él en aprietos para defender a uno u otro, pero Harry apenas les prestaba atención. No quería participar en aquel absurdo juego que tenían montado sus dos mejores amigos. Eso le hizo pensar en unas palabras que Voldemort le había dicho en su última conversación:

'**_Pero ten clara una cosa, si en verdad odias a Dumbledore tienes que saber que también intentará convencer a tus amigos para que te persuadan de que lo mejor es que te quedes con ellos en su bando y que hagas lo que Dumbledore te diga y pida sin que tú puedas tener la libertad de elegir tus acciones. En eso consiste la mentira de Dumbledore._**'

¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si Dumbledore utilizaba a sus amigos para intentar persuadirlo para que él no pudiera ver realmente la verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad todo, hasta sus amigos, fuera tan sólo otra mentira más de Dumbledore para mantenerlo bajo su alcance cual arma abandonada en cualquier cajón, hasta el momento de ser utilizada como último recurso?

Muchos miembros de la Orden del Fénix estaban aún participando en la reconstrucción de Azkaban. Otros en cambio estaban reunidos en Grimmauld Place y miraban, cómo pudo ser la "estrategia" de ataque a la Prisión, para que tomaran por sorpresa a 40 aurores.

Albus Dumbledore estaba cada vez más apenado. Los muggles habían oído rumores, de que aún había brujas en esos tiempos. Los cuchicheos iban de un lado a otro, de Escocia e Inglaterra y las cosas se les escapaban de las manos. Debían de encontrar el difundidor de aquel rumor y cuanto antes, si no querían verse descubiertos.

Lo que más le apenaba, era el hecho que Harry parecía muy nervioso, pero le cerraba la mente cuando le tenía cerca y no sabía cómo se las había apañado sin haber recibido apenas clases de "**Occlumancy**". Quizá lo había hecho para que Voldemort no entrara en su mente, pero... ¿Por qué la cerraba cuando él lo miraba a los ojos? ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Nunca podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Harry le cerraba la mente por la desconfianza y a la vez porque sabía demasiado bien que intentaría hacerle volver a retomar las clases de "**Occlumancy**" y lo último que necesitaba era que Snape volviera a hurgar en sus recuerdos y en sus pensamientos para que después todo le fuera contado a Dumbledore. No, debería demostrarle al vejete que estaba harto de sus mentiras y sus manipulaciones. Durante todos esos años había hecho lo que se le había pedido, pero estaba cansado de ser el perrito obediente, ya no más ordenes hacia él.

Si las cosas habían llegado a aquel punto había sido por culpa de el viejo y algo que tenía claro era que todo lo pasado, pasado estaba y que ahora quería comenzar una vida tranquila y ojalá feliz.

Ya no quería luchar, todo era en vano... Lo que tuviera que ocurrir ocurriría y él no haría nada para impedirlo. Lo único que podía ahora consolarle era el hecho de que quizá algo en él lograra liberarse y lograr la tan ansiada vida.

Eran las diez de la noche y Harry había cogido la vieja capa de su padre y esperó a que alguien entrara por el retrato.

Y cuando volvía a cerrarse, se escabulló.

Ya era más monotonía que costumbre, el hecho de salir a los corredores del castillo para ir a dar un nocturno paseo y pensar en todas las cosas que hubiera podido haber hecho si no hubiera sido Harry Potter "el Salvador del Mundo".

Todo lo confundía de tal manera, que las cosas le parecían todas absurdas, abstractas y tan carentes de sentido, que no sabía tan siquiera porque existía y cual era verdaderamente su misión. Aquellos que siempre había creído que le querían, últimamente se le presentaban como una falsedad, como una poderosa farsa; algo que jamás había estado ahí en realidad. Nunca pudo y nunca tendría a alguien en quien confiar y mucho menos a alguien que le comprendiera.

Se había hecho ilusiones y ahora toda la realidad le caía como un cubo de agua fría, que lo hacía despertar del letargo, en el cual lo habían sumido los inconscientes sueños de los cuales había tenido que vivir durante toda su existencia. Los muros que por años había debido de construir, para que los Dursley no lo consiguieran herir habían caído y cedido en cuanto Hagrid le había comunicado la "verdad".

Se había dejado amedrentar y manipular a las largas y anchas maneras de aquel vejete, que había llegado a considerar como a una gran persona preocupada por él, pero, ahora veía lo que desde el principio había estado tramando: utilizarlo como un potente escudo.

Bien podía ser cierto, que sus amigos estuvieran metidos en medio, pero él no quería que les hicieran daño y mucho menos que los utilizaran como lo habían hecho con él, simplemente no podría soportarlo.

Pero si en realidad ya los estaban utilizando, ya no los podría hacer desistir. Lo que esperaba, era que Voldemort se pusiera en contacto con él para que pudiera hablar por lo menos con alguien que no le prestara atención a Harry Potter, si no a Harry, al Harry que es en realidad y no el "héroe".

Algunas veces imaginaba que no había bandos, que sólo existía la paz, una paz que ahora era tan sólo anhelo, anhelo que podría ser que jamás llegara a existir. Él podría morir en el intento de recuperarla o de lo contrario tendría que vivir con el peso de haber sido el asesino de probablemente la única persona que en verdad sabía y comprendía por lo que había tenido que pasar.

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la torre de Astronomía y allí se apoyó en la barandilla para observar el cielo que esa noche estaba despejado con titilantes estrellas que observaban como con tristeza las miraba. La estrella de Sirio que probablemente lo estaría viendo, apenado por no poder estar ahí con él, pero también sabía y estaba seguro, que lo que Lord Voldemort le había dicho sobre el Velo, era cierto y que Sirius era imposible que pudiera ya descansar en paz. Probablemente estaría vagando sin rumbo dentro del velo y esperaría en vano encontrar la manera de salir de ahí.

No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero algo tenía claro, el alba comenzaba a darse paso en el horizonte y el sol comenzaba a saludarlo. Entonces entró a los pasillos de Hogwarts y se dirigió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Se quitó la capa invisible, subió a la habitación, pasó al cuarto de baño y se duchó.

Al salir escuchó como corrían unas cortinas, se dio la vuelta y se encontró a un soñoliento, pero molesto Ron que lo observaba. Estaba vestido por completo y parecía que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. El resto pudo imaginárselo por sí mismo.

Ron fue quien rompió el silencio finalmente.

"¿Se puede saber dónde diablos has estado toda la noche, Harry?" le dijo su amigo quien se acababa de levantar y se había puesto las manos en la cadera como si tuviera complejo de jarra, pero era exactamente igual que cuando la Señora Weasley reprimía a los gemelos por alguna travesura.

"Ron, no tenía sueño y fui a dar una vuelta por el castillo, nada más" contestó Harry cogiendo el uniforme y comenzando a vestirse.

"¡Me tenías preocupado! ¿Sabes lo que significa estar preocupado, Harry? ¡Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa!" dijo Ron indignado.

"Con _Dumbledore_ por aquí me resultaría increíble que me ocurriera algo" dijo Harry irónicamente.

"Harry, no hables así del director" dijo Ron con posado serio, ahora sí se parecía a Hermione.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso él no me ha mentido? ¿Acaso él no me ha estado utilizando? ¡¿Por qué tendría que hablar bien de alguien que me abandonó a mi suerte en aquel portal de Prived Drive, en donde me maltrataron durante once años?! ¡Once infernales años en donde no recibí ni la más mínima muestra de cariño! ¡Once años en los cuales me hicieron creer que mis padres habían sufrido un accidente de automóvil! ¡Once años sin saber que en realidad era un mago! ¡Once años sin tener amigos! ¡Once años que lo único verdaderamente importante fue estar callado y aguantar los abusos de mi primo!"

Harry había explotado. No lo podía soportar más, todo el mundo le pedía explicaciones, explicaciones que él nunca quería dar, unas explicaciones que no debería dar. Tiró la túnica que en esos momentos sostenía al suelo con rabia.

"¡Tú no sabes lo que es estar verdaderamente preocupado! ¡Tú no sabes lo que es decir, ¿hasta cuándo mi cuerpo aguantará todo esto?! ¡No tienes idea del calvario que he pasado! ¡No tienes idea de lo traicionado que me siento! ¡No tienes idea tan siquiera de cómo Dumbledore me ha estado utilizando! ¡De cómo os utiliza a vosotros! ¡Ni siquiera sabes que a Dumbledore no le importamos! ¡A él sólo le importa la guerra y ver destruido a Lord Voldemort! ¡Estoy cansado, Ron! ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TANTA HIPOCRESÍA! ¡AGOTADO DE QUE LA GENTE S"LO VEA MI CICATRIZ! ¡DE QUE LA GENTE ME SEÑALE! ¡DE QUE NADIE MIRE MÁS ALLÁ DE HARRY POTTER! ¡CANSADO DE TANTA GUERRA! ¡CANSADO DE TODA ESTA FARSA! ¡A LA MIERDA CON TODO!"

Harry recogió la túnica se la puso lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí dando un portazo. Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ron parpadearon. ¿A qué se refería Harry? ¿Qué mosca le había picado?

Harry salió de la Sala Común y se dirigió a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se sentó enfrente del lago y cogió una piedra. La tiró al agua y observó las ondas que llegaban hasta la orilla.

Entonces volvió a sentir la sensación ya conocida. Sonrió. Al fin volvía Voldemort a comunicarse con él después de meses sin saber nada...

"_Hola, Harry... ¿Me extrañaste?_" dijo Voldemort.

"Yo no diría tanto, Voldemort. Tan sólo pensé en ti y en las cosas que me revelaste en nuestra última conversación, además, estoy consiguiendo cerrar mi mente ante Dumbledore. Pero jamás lo intentaría contigo" dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonreír.

"_Me halagas, Harry. He estado ocupado en otros asuntos y apenas he tenido tiempo para mí mismo y mucho menos para dedicártelo a ti, pequeño_" dijo Voldemort y aunque sabía que no tenía que dar explicaciones de su comportamiento, algo le impulsó a hacerlo con el chico, quizá porque sabía lo confundido que aún estaba y que necesitaba su confianza y su fidelidad para asegurarse que podía llegar a amarlo.

Harry estaba sorprendido, jamás hubiera esperado que Lord Voldemort le diera una explicación por algo que había avisado... Un incómodo silencio les invadió.

Parecía que Harry no iba a pronunciar palabra, él mismo se había visto sorprendido por haberle dado al ojiverde una explicación.

Nunca creyó posible que las cosas estuvieran ocurriendo de aquella manera, hacía ya varios meses que no sentía odio hacia el asesino de sus padres. Los sueños no cesaron y fueron aumentando en intensidad y en contenido y por la mañana se despertaba a menudo con las sábanas mojadas.

Sabía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien y su sonrojo ahora había sido visible. Sus mejillas ardían.

"_¿En qué has pensado, Harry?_" la voz lo sobresaltó. Era evidente que no había esperado la inminente ruptura de aquel silencio. Estaba turbado y azorado por los repentinos recuerdos y la voz sólo provocó que su rubor subiera de intensidad.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir, sin embargo no las quería dejar fluir, no ahora que podía conversar con el Dark Lord. Se sentía culpable por no poner resistencia a ellas, sentía como estaba traicionando a los que por años habían abandonado su confianza sobre su espalda y ahora estaba abandonándose al deseo de hablar con el enemigo y de cómo éste lo hacía sufrir sin saber de él por meses.

No podía pensar en qué dirían sus amigos cuando supieran de su debilidad y cobardía por no enfrentarse al dilema que se le presentaba.

"En nada, Voldemort" dijo Harry con un tono de tristeza.

"_¿Por qué no puedo creerte, Harry? ¿Por qué me da la impresión que quieres evitarme? ¿Acaso sientes culpabilidad por algo? No tienes porqué. Sigues los deseos de tu corazón y eso no se lo puedes negar a él, no ahora que estás tan cerca de llegar a comprender, Harry. No quiero que me abandones ahora que comienzas a entender quien te quiere en verdad y quien te apoya y ayuda. Verdaderamente, no creo que tú desees otra cosa que no sea tu felicidad, bien te la mereces. Por años te fue arrebatada y lo sé. Algo tengo que saber después de todo con la "**legeremmancy**", ¿no crees, Harry?_" dijo Voldemort... Su tono era ¿dulce? ¡Cómo podía tener dulzura esa voz!

Pero esa dulzura... era... ¡Merlín! ¿¡Qué le estaba ocurriendo!? ¡Le había gustado ese tono de voz!

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y las lágrimas que había estado reprimiendo, fluyeron libremente recorriendo sus mejillas sin consuelo. Se sentía mal, enfermo. Se sentía todo un traidor. Estaba siendo consciente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo y también que estaba traicionando a sus padres y a Sirius que dieron su vida por él, pero a la vez no quería evitar lo que estaba sintiendo.

"_No llores pequeño, deja de luchar, deja que tu corazón te guíe, sabes que no puedes luchar contra él y si lo intentas te dañarás. Es sencillo. Deja que la magia fluya, deja que tu corazón mande. Deja la razón de lado, deja que te invadan las sensaciones, deja que tus heridas curen y que la emoción de amar se desenvolupe en ti. Te amo, Harry y sé que poco a poco vas a dejar de luchar y comenzarás a aceptar tus sentimientos_" dijo Voldemort y eso hizo que Harry se estremeciera y que se sintiera aún peor porque sabía que Tom tenía razón.

"¿Por qué tienes siempre razón, Tom?" susurró Harry apenado.

"_Porque te comprendo Harry, porque he vivido casi lo mismo que tú y porque los sentimientos no pueden ser reprimidos y tarde o temprano explotan_" dijo Voldemort dulcemente.

Harry se abrazó las piernas y apoyó su cara en sus rodillas y lloró. Lloró de impotencia al saber que no podría luchar, lloró porque no quería convertirse en lo que fue Pettegrew, no quería convertirse en un traidor, no quería enamorarse del asesino de sus padres y su padrino. Pero sabía que si intentaba luchar se dañaría, sabía que si intentaba lo más mínimo de negar lo que sentía enloquecería y ya nunca podría volver a ser el mismo Harry de siempre aunque sabía que no lo sería jamás.

Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada y las cosas que le estaban sucediendo eran imposibles de reparar, era tarde. Ahora no había vuelta atrás. Ya nunca sería aquel chico que fue, ya nunca podría mirar a la cara a sus amigos y llamarlos 'amigos'.

Estaba claro que su destino era sufrir, por mucho que se empeñara en querer ser feliz, por mucho que quisiera que sus padres y Sirius se sintieran orgullosos de él, ya no podría ser. Sería un pobre infeliz al cual han marcado para ser exterminado para no ser un niño y ahora tampoco un adolescente.

Jamás creyó que algo así pudiera sucederle y ahora... Todo ocurría con una rapidez que ni el mismo Merlín podría haber imaginado ni predicho.

Tan pronto como había empezado el llanto, había acabado. Se levantó del césped.

"Espero volver a hablar contigo, m-mi Lord" las palabras surgieron tan repentinamente que ni él mismo pudo evitarlo, entonces echó a correr dentro del castillo. Fue al Gran Comedor quitándose como pudo, los restos de lágrimas y al llegar a su habitual sitio, no tenía hambre. Un nudo en el estómago producía que éste estuviera fuertemente cerrado y si intentaba ingerir algo, estaba seguro que al cabo de nada lo echaría todo fuera.

Le dijo a Hermione que iba a por la mochila y salió del Gran Comedor.

Los ojos de Dumbledore siguieron al ojiverde y con posado serio lo observó. Algo le estaba ocurriendo a Harry y estaba casi seguro que no era muy bueno. No había tocado la comida y se había ido tan deprisa como había llegado. Algo no andaba bien, nada bien, para ser francos con uno mismo.

En la primera clase, Harry no apareció. Hermione estaba seriamente preocupado por su amigo, pero Ron no decía nada. Ella estaba casi segura que algo había ocurrido esa mañana, pero Ron se negaba a hablar. No quería pensar que Harry se estaba abandonando, que se estaba rindiendo y que quizá no guardaba esperanza para sí mismo. ¡Era absurdo!

Harry no apareció en todo el día. Hermione estaba histérica. Ron por fin le había contado que habían discutido y que Harry había dicho muchas barbaridades antes de irse del dormitorio sin tan siquiera mirar atrás. Estaba claro que algo alteraba a Harry, pero, ¿el qué?

Harry había salido a los terrenos y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas que daban acceso a los terrenos de Hogwarts. No sabía dónde ir, pero quería estar lejos de ahí, había traicionado a sus amigos y sabía que éstos nunca lo perdonarían. De sobra sabía el carácter de Ron y también el daño que le haría a Hermione y Ginny... Ginny era la menor de los Weasley, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, aún estaba enamorada de el y eso lo hería profundamente, porque ahora sabía que ella no sería correspondida.

Pensó también en Cho... La chica que en los dos anteriores cursos le había gustado y que ahora jamás podría decirle que la amaba, porque simplemente su corazón pertenecía al que por años había sido su enemigo jurado desde mucho antes de su nacimiento.

Pronto salió de Hogwarts e inconscientemente fue a la cueva en la que en el cuarto año, su padrino, Sirius, se había escondido para tenerlo cerca.

Se sentó apoyando la espalda en la pared de la cueva y sin quererlo se quedó dormido.

Cuando Hermione acabó de cenar miró ceñuda a Ron y se levantó de la mesa y le dijo a Ron:

"Voy a hablar con Dumbledore, debe saber de la desaparición de Harry. ¡Podría pasarle cualquier cosa!" Ron ni se inmutó. "¡Ron!"

"¡Qué! ¡Él lo dijo bien claro! ¡A la mierda con todo! Si esa es su decisión, yo no seré quien le impida nada" dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos. Una mirada de Hermione bastó para que se levantara a regañadientes y siguiera a su amiga hacia la mesa de profesores.

Cuando los profesores vieron que los dos Gryffindor se acercaban callaron. Hermione supo entonces que estaban hablando de Harry.

"Buenas noches, Hermione, Ron" dijo Dumbledore gentilmente mirando a ambos muchachos.

"Buenas noches, profesor" dijeron ambos agachando la cabeza con respeto.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Dumbledore pacientemente.

"Verá profesor... Es sobre... Harry. No ha aparecido en todo el día y estoy preocupada. No sabemos dónde está y lo buscamos por todo el castillo y tengo el presentimiento de que no se encuentra en Hogwarts. No sé lo que lo altera, pero desde el principio de curso que está distante. Casi no habla con nosotros, ha bajado en el quidditch y a menudo no duerme en la torre Gryffindor. Sea lo que sea lo está cambiando de manera soberbia y creo y espero equivocarme, que es debido al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señor" dijo Hermione, la voz le temblaba levemente y su cara era de preocupación absoluta.

"Sí, ahora me lo comentaban vuestros profesores. Esta misma noche pondré en marcha a la Orden para que lo busque y lo traiga de regreso a Hogwarts. Con suerte no estará muy lejos"

"Gracias, señor. Otra pregunta" dijo la chica.

"¿Sí, señorita Granger?" respondió el director.

"¿Podríamos colaborar en la búsqueda? Eso me quitaría bastante la preocupación"

"Bien. A las diez en la entrada, allí la orden y yo les estaremos esperando" dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias, profesor, profesores" dijeron ambos muchachos agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

Ambos se alejaron de la mesa alta y se dirigieron a la Torre Gryffindor. Ahí y mientras llegaban las diez, Hermione y Ron se pusieron a hacer las tareas. Pero la muchacha pronto renunció. Su concentración estaba en otra parte, pensando donde podría estar su amigo y si estaría bien.

Cuando tan sólo faltaba un cuarto para las diez, Ron y Hermione salieron de la Torre Gryffindor y se dirigieron a la entrada del castillo. Allí encontraron a Dumbledore con Remus, Tonks, Moody y Mundungus esperándoles.

"Buenas noches" les dijo el director.

"Buenas noches" dijeron ambos.

"¿Quién fue el último en verle?" preguntó Remus impaciente.

"Yo" dijo Ron.

"Bien..." comenzó Dumbledore "Remus, ¿dónde podría estar? Tú le conoces bastante..."

"Mmm... No sé. ¿En Hogsmeade?" dijo dubitativo.

"Para comenzar estaría bien. Alguien deberá ir a las afueras del pueblo, puede que se haya dirigido ah

A Hermione se le encendió entonces la cara. ¡Claro! Tenía que haber ido ahí...

"Remus, ¿puedes venir conmigo? Ron tu ve con Dumbledore, Tonks y Moody" dijo la chica.

"Está bien Mione, si lo encontráis mandad chispas verdes" dijo Ron.

"Lo mismo decimos"

Entonces todos partieron en busca de Harry. Hermione estaba casi segura de que estaría en la cueva en la que Sirius residió en el cuarto año. Era un sitio tranquilo y nadie pasaba por ahí.

"¿Hermione?" dijo Remus.

"¿Sí?" contestó Hermione sacando la varita y pronunciando el hechizo para dar luz.

"¿Adónde vamos?

"A la cueva en la que Sirius se escondió durante el tercer y el cuarto año en Hogwarts para observar de cerca de Harry" contestó ella simplemente.

"Oh... Muy aguda, sí señor" dijo Remus con un deje de tristeza en la voz.

Aquella cueva le traía tantos buenos, pero a la vez malos recuerdos... Ahí fue donde Sirius se le declaró en sus tiempos de Hogwarts y las primeras relaciones íntimas fueron consumadas en aquella cueva. Para él, aquella cueva no tenía precio.

Era tanto el dolor, que estuvo a punto de comenzar a llorar y a sollozar, pero no quería preocupar a la muchacha e hizo cuanto pudo para reprimir el llanto.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la cueva y cuando aproximadamente estaba a uno o dos metros vieron luz en la cueva, como si alguien residiera ahí con un pequeño fuego encendido. A Hermione se le iluminó la cara.

Comenzó a correr, pero antes de que pudiera llegar alguien se le materializó delante. Un hombre de grandes dimensiones vestido con una túnica negra. Su cabello era largo y negro y sus ojos... ¡sus ojos eran totalmente rojos como la sangre! ¡Merlín!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un maleficio paralizador le dio a la muchacha y otro aturdidor al licántropo. Hermione comenzó a chillar histérica.

"¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡MERLÍN, HARRY! ¡HARRY HUYE! ¡HARRY VO-VOLDEMORT! ¡VOLDEMORT ESTÁ AQUÍ, HUYE!"

Pero entonces, Lord Voldemort entró en la cueva y al salir llevaba al muchacho entre sus brazos. "¡Oh, no! ¡Déjale en paz! ¡HARRY DESPIERTA! ¡HARRY, POR MERLÍN!" chillaba la chica, pero era en vano, Harry estaba débil por la falta de comida. Tenía sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de aquel hombre de piel pálida, ojos completamente rojos y rasgos casi reptiles.

Harry abrió levemente los ojos y al verse en brazos de aquel que durante mucho tiempo tan sólo pudo oír sonrió y un leve rubor apareció en su cara. De repente escuchó los gritos de Hermione:

"¡HARRY! ¡POR FAVOR HARRY, DESPIERTA! ¡ES VOLDEMORT!" decía la chica.

"Tom, por favor. Déjala ir... Ella no tiene nada que ver..." dijo entre susurros Harry hundiendo su cara en el pecho del hombre. Hermione se quedó petrificada allí mismo al ver el comportamiento de Harry.

"¿Es lo qué quiere, mi ángel?" preguntó Voldemort.

"Sí, por favor" dijo Harry con lágrimas mojando la túnica de Voldemort. Con una mano le acarició la cicatriz que disminuyó el dolor de ésta y sintió como el Lord deshechizaba a Hermione y que le decía que Harry estaría bien y que cuando se hubiese recuperado le invitaría a volver a Hogwarts, pero que esa parte lo tendría que decidir el chico.

Después, Voldemort formó un traslador y ambos desaparecieron.

Hermione utilizó el contramaleficio para despertar a Remus, aunque a duras penas, ya que las lágrimas corrían sin descanso por sus ojos y ayudando al licántropo fueron a Hogsmeade, en donde encontraron a Ron, Tonks, Dumbledore y Moody.

Hermione cayó entonces de rodillas llorando amargamente. Ron se acercó a ella preocupado y le preguntó con delicadeza por Harry.

"Vo-Voldemort... se lo llevó... Dijo... dijo que estaría bien y que lo cuidaría hasta estar recuperado y que entonces le daría la opción de volver, pero que dependía de Harry el querer o no volver con nosotros. ¡Ha-Harry!" ahora la muchacha lloraba en los brazos de Ron y comprendió que ella lo amaba más que como un simple amigo. Lo amaba... Y entonces comprendió lo que a Harry le ocurría.

"¡Dumbledore! Quiero la verdad, ahora. ¿Harry acabó sus clases de "**Occlumency**"? ¿¡Consiguió cerrar su mente el pasado año!?" preguntó Ron severamente mirando a los ojos azulados ocultos por las gafas de media luna del anciano temiendo saber la respuesta.

"No. Severus lo echó de su despacho una noche en que Harry escudriñó el pensadero de Snape" dijo Dumbledore evitando la mirada del pelirrojo.

"¡MALDITO SNAPE!" dijo a gritos. Cogió a Hermione en brazos y se la llevó al castillo. La llevó a la enfermería y cuando la señora Pomfrey le subministró una poción tranquilizante y una poción para dormir sin soñar, salió de allí y se dirigió al despacho de su Profesor de Pociones.

Irrumpió en él y al ver a Snape sentado tras su escritorio fue hacia él y le pegó un puñetazo que le partió el labio.

"¡IMBÉCIL! ¿SABE QUE HA OCURRIDO POR CULPA SUYA? ¿SABE QUÉ LE HA OCURRIDO A HARRY POR SU MALDITO ORGULLO SLYTHERIN?" 

Snape restaba aturdido, no sólo por el golpe que le había propinado su alumno, sino también por lo que le estaba diciendo, más bien recriminando.

"Creo, Weasley, que esa no es manera de entrar en un despacho de un Profesor y propinarle un golpe" dijo gélidamente Snape por toda respuesta.

"¡Y TANTO QUE ES MANERA! ¡LO ES CUANDO POR SU CULPA HARRY HA SIDO ENVENENADO POR CONVERSACIONES DESDE LA "**LEGEREMMANCY**" Y DESPUÉS SECUESTRADO POR EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ANTE LAS NARICES DE SU MEJOR AMIGA Y DE SU SEGUNDO TUTOR! ¡POR CULPA DE NO QUERERLE DAR CLASES DE "**OCCLUMENCY**"! ¿SE DA CUENTA DEL PELIGRO QUE CORRE MI AMIGO AHORA?"

----------------------------------

_¡Hola!_

_Pues bien, ¡aquí estoy de nuevo y con el cap. 3 acabadito!_

_Espero que os haya gustado y siento no haber contestado los reviews del 1er capítulo en el segundo, pero es que cuando los recibí ya lo había colgado, aunque en fanfiction no lo tuvieran a la vista de los que no me tenían en la lista de autores._

_En fin, espero que sigáis leyéndome y que cada vez esté más interesante, aunque puede que esté yendo demasiado deprisa, que conmigo no sería de extrañar... ;-;_

_Quiero que sepáis que es todo un honor escribir este fanfict, porque sé los pocos que hay de esta pareja... A mí ya me cuesta encontrarlos... :'-( Así que, espero que lo disfrutéis al máximo y que lo saboreéis porque no sé si vaya a escribir otro de esta parejita, pero probablemente sí lo haga, creo que los veo tan dulces que me enganché... XD._

_A lo dicho, gracias y... ¿Qué tal un reviewcito, ah?_

_Besotes._

_Jaen Snape_

Suma Sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas 

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Remusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**


	4. ¿Por qué te amo, Tom?

**ROSAS NEGRAS  
****(**_por Jaen Snape_**)**

**Disclaimer:**_ Las cosas (personajes, escenarios, hechizos, maleficios, encantamientos, etc.) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling, las editoras y la Warner Bross Pictures. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, tampoco gano dinero con esto y si yo fuera Jo, ¡no estaría escribiendo esto y no se me hubiera ocurrido lo que le hizo a mi pobre Padfoot!_

**Advertencia: **_Este fic contendrá SLASH (relación Hombre/Hombre.) Si no te gusta el género, mejor ni sigas leyendo, para que no te dañes a ti mismo. Advierto así mismo que este fic es ANGIST y que si padeces alguna enfermedad cardiaca mejor tampoco sigas leyendo. Estáis advertidos todos._

**Pareja:**_ Harry x Tom (Voldemort)_

**Rating:**_ PG-13_

**Summary: **_SPOILER's 5º Libro. Cuando sabes que alguien te ha dañado profundamente cuando te arrebató a tu familia, pero por otra parte te daña estar al lado de alguien que durante años te ha estado mintiendo... Mientras alguien te envenena la mente. ¿Podrías enamorarte del asesino de tus padres? SLASH V/HP._

**NdA: **_¡Hola!_

_¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Me extrañasteis? Seguro que diréis: "Si, por lo pesada que eres ni loca te extraño yo" ¡Pero bueno! Jajaja. No enserio._

_Os agradezco lo que estáis haciendo por mí, mandando reviews y apoyándome en este loco proyecto que he emprendido._

_Creo que me estoy liando... Bueno, os dejo con el chapter y espero que lo disfruten._

_Besitos._

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Katya:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Lo sé. Desgraciadamente, la gente no se atreve mucho a comenzar un fic de estas características, pero yo creo que siempre está de más comenzar un reto personal. Para mí lo es, más después de haber leído **Dulce oscuridad** y **Luceros negros**,_

_No te preocupes. ¡Jamás se me ocurriría dejarlo por la mitad! Es más, me estoy dedicando por completo a este fic y dejando otros aparcados (perdón a las que siguen los demás, pero es que además no los podría seguir hasta septiembre por el percance que tuve con los de )_

_Bueno, no se pueden tener todos los dones en la vida xD._

_Besitos guapa y sigue leyendo y mandando reviews._

**Anita Puelma: **_¡Hola!_

_Jajaja,¡ así que un sueño en el que sólo le veías los ojos y que bailabas con él! Creo que este fic te pegó fuerte… Jujuju. Bueno, tú no te apures, que el colegio tampoco es tan malo… aunque yo no puedo hablar… :-D no fui a clases durante seis meses por pereza de aguantar a los profesores… Jajaja. No me preguntes… Sin comentarios._

_Tranquila, intentaré no hacerle débil… Las cosas se están poniendo al rojo vivo… Es más… puedo adelantarte que ya dijo lo que sentía por Voldemort… ¡DELANTE DE TODO EL COLEGIO!_

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**darkita666:**_ ¡Hola sobri-prima!_

_Muajaja… De tu madre me encargo yo, si te gusta la parejita no es tu culpa es mía así que yo cargaré con las consecuencias guapa. Así que, tú nada de esconderte de tu madre que yo la apañaré si te quiere dañar._

_Besotes y espero que sigas leyendo._

**yandros:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡De nada! Espero que sea de tu agrado y que sigas leyendo._

_Besotes._

**yo misma:**_ ¡Hola guapísima!_

_Bueno, ese es un aspecto que deberé ir puliendo a medida que vayan pasando los caps. Creo que fui demasiado deprisa en esa parte… Pero tú tranquila que aunque no lo parezca la próxima vez será más rebelde delante del Dark Lord y el pobre sufrirá las consecuencias… ;o;_

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Izzy Y. Black:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Jeje. Es que a veces el Dark Lord puede ser muy bueno… Pero cuidado cuando lo enfadas… Lo digo por propia experiencia ya que soy su hija…_

_Harry… Sí, es extraño su comportamiento pero más extraño será después, además al pobre le esperan muchas penurias… sufrimiento… tortura… (Ear, manis, ¡BUSCA 10 BUENOS SICOLOGOS! xD)_

_En cuanto a lo de Malfoy… no lo tengo claro, pero seguramente sea que sí y le intente hacer ver que al lado del Dark Lord no está seguro… Pero, desgraciadamente sufrirá mucho, no sólo por parte de Harry sino también por parte de su padre y de Voldiepooh… Eso me da a pensar que quizá… ¿Será torturado Draco Malfoy y recibirá después de eso la Dark Mark? Fiu… Eso se sabrá en próximos caps. xD_

_Aix, tienes que participar en la Orden si quieres recibir la Dark Mark como buena mortífaga…_

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Prongs:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Bueno… Aparte de en encontré uno en w w w.slasheaven. com (todo junto) **Lo que yace en la oscuridad** por **Aura **y otro en La Orden ) [todo junto también] **La unión** de **Pichurri**._

_Y sobre la Orden de las mortífagas vete al profile de **Earwen Zabini** ahí encontrarás el link que te llevará a tan maravillosa Orden devota a Lord Voldemort._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Earwen Zabini:**_ ¡Hola manis!_

_Por poco tiempo vas a conservar tu cordura, te lo juro…_

_Nah, no tienes que tener miedo a los próximos capítulos… ¿En serio te picó la curiosidad? Jajaja… Y eso que te negabas a leer un Tom x Harry… Aix, si es que, te doy muy mala influencia manis…_

_Tranquila, las cosas no son tan fáciles, manis._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Ni€a:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Jajaja. Así que te hizo gracia lo de Drakie y Harry… Si es que mis ideas pervertidas… Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué te hizo gracia lo del título del chapt. 3._

_Ya me lo explicarás guapa y espero que sigas leyendo._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Dedicatorias:**_ Esta vez no pienso dedicarlo a nadie en especial ya que todas fueron muy buenas conmigo y espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver en el próximo capítulo. Besotes y abrazos para todas. ¡GRACIAS!_

**Chapter 4**  
**¿Por qué te amo, Tom?******

"Señor Weasley, ¿a qué se refiere?" dijo confundido Snape.

"¡Oh! ¡Y AHORA SE HACE EL CONFUNDIDO! ¡LE HABLO DE CUANDO ECH" A HARRY DE LAS CLASES DE "**OCCLUMENCY**" POR UN SIMPLE ACCIDENTE CON UN ESTÚPIDO PENSADERO, CUANDO SE SUPONÍA QUE DEBÍA AYUDARLE A CERRAR SU MENTE AL QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO!"

Snape estaba completamente aturdido. ¿Cómo diablos se había enterado Weasley de lo del pensadero? ¿Qué significaba aquello de que el Señor Tenebroso había secuestrado a Harry y había dejado a Granger viva? ¿Por qué no había matado al muchacho?

No entendía nada... Las cosas eran muy extrañas. Sabía que Potter había estado bastante ausente en clase, pero... ¿tanto cómo para querer escaparse y dejarse atrapar por el Dark Lord?

No sabía qué se traía entre manos el Innombrable, pero mucho menos lo que le ocurría a Harry. En una situación diferente se hubiera echado a reír, pero Weasley estaba muy alterado y le había demostrado que no estaba para bromas ni burlas, lo había demostrado cuando le había propinado aquel puñetazo. Se le notaba nervioso, alterado y aterrado por lo que le podía pasar a su amigo y no lo culpaba, en manos del Lord le podían pasar cosas horribles. Lo sabía en su propia piel por haber sido mortífago y a la vez por haber visto las más crueles torturas y muertes a manos del Lord.

Snape se levantó de su asiento y acercándose a Weasley le propinó una bofetada, provocando que la cara de Ron se girara en la dirección contraria de la mano que le había golpeado.

"Nunca vuelva a irrumpir así en mi despacho y mucho menos vuelva a intentar golpearme. Puede que la situación sea exasperante, pero si lo vuelve a intentar juro que no saldrá con vida. Ahora, cálmese e intente pensar con coherencia. Intentaré hacer algo al respecto, pero dudo que vea al Señor Tenebroso en mucho tiempo y para ese entonces, quizá Potter haya sido liberado o muerto"

"¿Sólo intentará?" preguntó Ron, perdiendo nuevamente el control de la situación.

"No puedo decir más. Recuerde que estoy bajo sospecha de traición en el bando del Lord y que no me puedo arriesgar mucho. Si fuera descubierto..." un estremecimiento recorrió la espina de Snape.

"Entiendo... Pero... ¿Sabe lo que puede estar tramando el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado?" dijo Ron cortante.

"No lo sé, pero haré lo posible para averiguarlo... No prometo nada, ya que las sospechas del Lord están comenzando a tomar forma y debo intentar inculcarle las sospechas en otra dirección.

'Por supuesto, a mí no me tiene en cuenta para las misiones más explícitas y de gran envergadura, pero debo hacerle creer que quien le está traicionando es otra persona. No sé quien podría ser, pero la encontraré. Entonces tendré más confianza de él y podré averiguar más. Pero de momento sólo puedo ir cuando sea llamado por él y me temo que será tarde... Sin embargo... deje de darle vueltas" dijo Snape"

"Está bien" dijo Ron. Se acercó a Snape y cogiéndole por el cuello de la túnica lo levantó de su asiento y le susurró. "Como intente hacerle algo a Harry, yo mismo me encargaré que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se entere de quién es el traidor en sus filas y le aseguro que no le gustará la manera en que lo voy a hacer... De seguro sabe quien es mi hermano Percy. ¿Cierto, Snape?" dijo Ron. Snape tragó dificultosamente. Sí, sabía quien era su hermano. Últimamente corría el rumor que éste miembro de la familia Weasley se había pasado al bando Oscuro y que ocupaba el puesto que años antes había ocupado el propio Snape, la mano derecha de Voldemort, podría decirse.

"Por supuesto, Weasley, lo s" dijo soltándose de las manos de su alumno.

"Bien, ¡ah! Recuerde lo que le he dicho" con estas últimas palabras, Ron salió del despacho y se dirigió de nuevo a la enfermería.

Hermione dormía plácidamente y Ron acercó una silla a la cama de la muchacha e inconscientemente le cogió una de sus manos entre las suyas con el propósito de darle apoyo. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido en la silla.

Harry y Voldemort llegaron a la Mansión Riddle y allí, el adulto depositó dulcemente al muchacho en el sofá de la sala de estar. Entonces llamó a un elfo doméstico y le indicó que le dieran de comer y que mandara un mensaje a Snape para que éste le mandara una poción revitalizante, pero que no le indicaran para quién era.

El elfo se desapareció con un "plop" para regresar poco después llevando una pequeña bandeja con comida y, dejándola en la mesita de enfrente del sofá, desapareció de nuevo para enviarle el mensaje a Snape.

Voldemort se acercó al sofá y despertando a Harry suavemente lo hizo sentar para darle de comer porque estaba débil y debía comer un poco para reponer fuerzas. Aunque no tenía hambre, comió un poco de las viandas que le habían sido llevadas. El simple hecho de estar en compañía de Tom era motivo suficiente para estar mínimamente animado.

"Tom..." susurró Harry.

"Chissst..." lo acalló Voldemort colocándole un dedo en la boca. "No hables, mi ángel. Aún estás débil y debes descansar. Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar"

Harry hizo caso y se acurrucó en el hombro del mago adulto un poco soñoliento. Poco después de haber dado un par de bocados y haber bebido un poco de zumo de calabaza, Harry sintió arcadas y Voldemort hizo agachar al muchacho con la cabeza entre sus piernas y echó todo lo ingerido.

Voldemort estaba sumamente preocupado. No podía comer. Su estómago en esos momentos no aceptaba alimento alguno. Hizo que el chico colocara su cabeza en su regazo y se acostara en el sofá. Entonces a modo de tranquilizar al chico comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y Harry fue calmándose poco a poco.

Harry se sentó de nuevo y miró a Voldemort a los ojos y éste también lo hizo. Harry sonrió levemente y con una de sus manitas le apartó un mechón a que le impedía ver mejor al adulto y posando aquella misma mano en la mejilla de Voldemort fue acercándose al hombre mientras cerraba sus ojitos y el adulto comprendió lo que estaba esperando el muchacho. De haber tenido los ojos abiertos, Harry hubiera apreciado una sonrisa. El hombre pasó una de sus manos por la nuca del chico y le besó, dulce, pero a la vez, apasionadamente.

Harry se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que le invadían. Cuando ni uno ni otro tenían ya aire en sus pulmones, Voldemort se separó lentamente. Harry se acurrucó en el pecho del adulto escondiendo su sonrosada cara en el cuello de su amante, algo que sorprendió al hombre y a la vez lo enterneció de una manera sobrenatural.

No estaba acostumbrado a aquellas muestras de afecto por parte de aquel chico que durante años le había procesado un odio incondicional. Pero como bien decían el Odio y el Amor iban cogidos de la mano y respondió a aquel gesto envolviendo al tembloroso chico con sus poderosos brazos.

Harry quedó embriagado por la suave fragancia que desprendía su "enemigo" y poco a poco fue quedándose dormido.

Poco después, el elfo domestico reapareció, le entregó la poción a su amo y volvió a desaparecer. Voldemort intentó no despertar al muchacho y le dio la poción asegurándose que el chico se la bebiera.

Lo cogió en brazos y lo llevó a la habitación contigua a la suya. Allí depositó al muchacho, lo desprendió de la sucia túnica dejándolo con tan sólo la ropa que llevaba debajo de la ésta, lo dejó de nuevo en la cama y lo arropó con las mantas robándole otro tierno beso de aquellos labios carmesíes.

Antes de abandonar la recámara le dio las buenas noches y él mismo se retiró a sus aposentos.

A media noche escuchó cómo Harry se removía entre sueños y al entrar a la habitación con una vela en su mano encontró al chico convulsionándose violentamente. Se acercó a la cama, depositó cuidadosamente la vela sobre la mesilla y sentándose en el borde de la cama lo abrazó apretándolo en su pecho y enseguida el chico se aferró a él y se calmó.

Se recostó con el chico aún entre sus brazos y se durmió.

Hermione y Ron fueron por la mañana al Gran Comedor. Estaban deprimidos. Su amigo había sido "secuestrado" por Lord Voldemort la pasada noche y la que más afectada estaba evidentemente era Hermione, quien había comenzado a sentir más que una simple amistad hacia su amigo y ahora estaba segura que ese amor jamás podría llegarse a confesar.

Voldemort había dicho que le cuidaría y aunque pareciera increíble, había visto preocupación en esos orbes rojos, algo que omitió decir y que no pensaba decir jamás, esperando que hubiera sido su imaginación. Lo que más daño le hizo, fue que Harry no la miró a la cara cuando le pidió al Dark Lord que no la dañara y que la dejara ir, y sorprendentemente Lord Voldemort había accedido sin más a la petición de Harry sin apenas discutir con él.

¿Qué ocurría ahí? ¿Por qué Harry se había aferrado de aquella manera al asesino de sus padres y de Sirius?

El sólo pensamiento que Harry pudiera sentir algo por aquel ser la repugnaba. No podía, no quería admitir la evidencia. Tenía una pequeña esperanza anclada a su corazón de que Harry volvería y que lograrían derrotar a Voldemort, pero a cada minuto este pequeño resquicio iba apagándose y la realidad la invadía.

Todo eso provocó que lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas recibiendo un abrazo por parte de su amigo, Ron, quien la había estado observando desde que salieron de la enfermería.

Esperaba que Harry supiera con quién estaba y que lograra escapar de sus garras antes de que tuvieran que ir a por él. Ron también sospechaba algo, pero al igual que Hermione, guardaba la esperanza de que nada de lo que pudiera pensar fuera cierto y que Harry volviera pronto con la noticia de la derrota del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que la paz que por años había durado tras la desaparición del Lord se hiciera de nuevo patente y esa vez para siempre.

Dumbledore se levantó y en el comedor todos callaron para escuchar lo que el director tenía que comunicarles.

"Alumnos y alumnas. Tengo que comunicarles que, desgraciadamente, anoche, Harry Potter fue secuestrado por Lord Voldemort. No sabemos en qué estado podría estar en estos momentos, pero nos consta que estaba muy débil y nos queda la esperanza que esté vivo. No sabemos cuánto tiempo puede estar en manos del Dark Lord, pero esperemos que vuelva pronto entre nosotros y que podamos confirmar que está en perfectas condiciones. Podéis seguir desayunando" con esas palabras volvió a sentarse.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear y Hermione comenzó a llorar más en los brazos de Ron.

Draco Malfoy estaba silencioso y no se atrevió a burlarse. Aún llevaba clavado el beso que Harry le había robado apenas unos meses atrás. Las cosas parecían complicarse y no creía que tardaran en llamarlo para recibir la marca. Eso le aterraba, ahora sí que no tendría excusa para no recibirla y una de las cosas que más le aterrorizaban era encontrarlo en la Mansión Riddle.

Sabía que si iba allí a recibir la Marca y Potter lo veía todo, se lo podría contar a todos cuando regresara a Hogwarts y eso le atemorizaba. No podía dejar que lo obligaran a colaborar en algo que nunca había deseado participar y el simple hecho de que ahora pudiera ser visto recibiendo la Marca por Harry Potter, a quien había hecho la vida imposible durante cinco años, le hacía estremecer.

Harry despertó, arropado por unos fuertes brazos de una inmaculada palidez que se sentían cálidos alrededor de su cintura, posesivamente rodeada. Bostezó. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que unos irises carmesíes le observaban.

"Buenos días, pequeño" dijo una fría, pero a la vez cálida voz que le arrancó una sonrisa.

"Buenos días, Tom" dijo Harry acurrucándose más cerca de éste, pero de pronto, su razón volvió en sí y abrió los ojos de repente e intentando zafarse del hombre se levantó.

Voldemort rió divertido por la reacción del muchacho. Eso quiso decir que ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, con la única diferencia de que lo que la anterior noche había comido, lo había echado fuera.

"¿Qué... hago... aquí?" dijo Harry entre jadeos.

"Te fui a buscar en cuanto supe que no te encontrabas en Hogwarts, pequeño" dijo Voldemort. "No pensarás que voy a dejarte solo con el viejo Dumbledore, ¿cierto? No estaría tranquilo sabiendo que estás siendo vigilado de tan cerca por ese viejo loco"

Harry estaba aterrado. No había pensado estar tan pronto junto a aquel hombre. Recordaba vagamente lo que había ocurrido en la cueva de Sirius.

"¿Qué le ha pasado a Hermione?" preguntó temeroso.

"Lo que tú me dijiste. Le quité el maleficio paralizador y la dejé marchar. Te doy mi palabra de que no le hice nada" dijo Voldemort y aunque a Harry le costaba creerlo, vio en los ojos carmesíes del hombre que decía la verdad.

"¿Pu-puedo irme?" preguntó Harry.

"Primero debes comer algo. Y sí, si lo deseas puedes marcharte, nadie te lo impedirá y si intentan dañarte, yo mismo me ocuparé de quien haya osado tocarte" dijo Voldemort comenzando a enojarse por algo que aún no había sucedido y que seguro no ocurriría.

"Me voy ahora. No quiero estar más aquí... Es decir... no ahora... Es pronto, aún..." dijo Harry agachando la cabeza.

"Lo comprendo, pequeño. Por lo menos come algo, después te llevaré hasta las puertas de Hogwarts" dijo algo entristecido Voldemort.

Harry se acercó a la cama en la que Lord Voldemort estaba sentado con las sábanas aún tapándole y se sentó en ella y se acercó poco a poco a aquel hombre. No se parecía en nada a la apariencia que le había visto hacía dos años y en cambio tenía todos los rasgos de cuando le vio en el recuerdo del Diario, en la Cámara de los Secretos.

"Tom..." dijo susurrante Harry.

Voldemort levantó la cabeza y miró esas orbes esmeraldas que lo miraban llenas de una terneza inimaginable.

"No te entristezcas. Llegará el momento… Yo… Aún no estoy preparado. Aún debo asumir que te amo y… No me pidas que lo haga ahora. No puedo. Sólo dame tiempo. ¿Sí?"

"Está bien, Harry. Pero si algo te pasa o te preocupa, quiero que me lo hagas saber. ¿Tienes lechuza?"

"Sí. Si algo me ocurre, te lo haré saber, al igual que te haré saber cuando esté preparado. Tengo que pensar mucho y a la vez tengo que intentar decirles a mis amigos…" La mirada de Harry se ensombreció repentinamente. El simple hecho de tenerles que contar a sus amigos que amaba al asesino de sus padres y de su Padrino le sobrecogía y entristecía de una manera espeluznante.

"No tienes por qué hacerlo, mi ángel" dijo Voldemort, comprendiendo todo.

"Prefiero hacerlo, Tom. Se lo debo" dijo Harry.

"Está bien. De todas formas mándame alguna carta indicándome cómo te encuentras. ¿Sí?"

"Sí, lo har" Harry se acercó a Voldemort le acarició la cara y le besó antes de pedir que lo llevara ya a Hogwarts, que allí comería ya que era hora del desayuno antes de ir a clases.

Voldemort se levantó, se fue a la otra habitación, se vistió y cuando estuvo listo creó un traslador y desaparecieron de allí.

Al llegar, Harry y él se despidieron con un corto abrazo y Harry entró a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Voldemort esperó un rato hasta verlo desaparecer dentro de las grandes puertas de roble.

Al entrar se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Cuando llegó y entró, todo el colegio se quedó mudo. Hermione levantó sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos de su desayuno, que no había tocado, sino que se había dedicado a darle vueltas y a marearlo. Al ver a Harry se levantó de golpe tirando al suelo la cuchara que mantenía en la mano y corrió hacia Harry con nuevas lágrimas, pero esta vez de inmensa alegría.

"¡Harry! ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Estás bien! ¡Harry, estás bien!" decía la muchacha incrédula por tenerle entre sus brazos.

"Sí, Mione, estoy bien. Ya ha pasado, no llores" decía Harry, abrazándola.

Ron se dirigió hacia allí e inesperadamente apartó a Hermione y le dio un puñetazo.

"¡RON!" chilló Hermione, aguantando a Harry para que éste no cayera por el golpe.

"¡¿POR QUÉ NO LUCHASTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE DEJASTE COGER?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE ABRAZASTE A ÉL, HARRY?!" dijo Ron.

Harry evitaba mirar a su amigo agarrándose la parte en la que Ron le había dado.

"¡Ron, por Merlín!" decía Hermione, al borde de las lágrimas.

Inexplicablemente, Draco Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y yendo hasta donde Ron se encontraba, le golpeó.

"¡Weasley! Tú no sabes cómo es el Señor Oscuro, ¡no tienes idea de lo que puede llegar a hacer con tal de obtener lo que según él es suyo por derecho o sin él! No tienes idea de lo que pudo ocurrir cuando fue tras Potter" con estas palabras alzó de nuevo el puño, pero Harry lo paró en el aire.

"No, Malfoy. Voldemort no me hechizó. Él no me hizo nada. Yo fui con él por propia voluntad y sé que esto es una traición hacia todos vosotros, pero durante los últimos días de verano, él estuvo hablando conmigo y me hizo pensar y por eso, yo…" comenzó Harry, ahora era él quien lloraba, no sollozaba, pero sendas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y le enrojecían e hinchaban los ojos. "Le amo" dijo finalmente, parecía un susurro, pero todo el Gran Comedor pudo oírlo perfectamente.

Ron abrió los ojos y la furia le invadió. ¡Era imposible, eso no era real, era una pesadilla! Se despertaría enseguida en su cama de la Torre Gryffindor, se levantaría, abriría las cortinas de la cama de Harry y le encontraría allí, profundamente dormido… Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Sin poderse contener más gritó:

"¡TRAIDOR! ¡¿C"MO PUDISTE HACERNOS ESTO?! ¡ES EL ASESINO DE TUS PADRES! ¡POR SU CULPA SIRIUS MURI"!"

"Ron, si algo tengo que aprender es que contra los sentimientos, por muy odioso que sea, por muy vil, ruin, traidor que se sea, no se puede luchar…"

"Nunca… Jamás… Me vuelvas a llamar Ron… ¡Jamás me vuelvas a hablar!… Ya no soy nada de ti. Me siento sucio al pensar que yo he acogido en MI casa a alguien que ahora resulta que me está… que NOS está traicionando" Ron estaba decepcionado, se sentía como un estropajo usado para lavar un excremento en una acera muggle, alguien pisado por quien creyó su mejor amigo durante seis años. Seis años que compartió aventuras, peligros e incluso castigos.

Hermione en cambio se mostró del lado de Harry.

"En verdad le amas, ¿cierto?" preguntó ella cogiéndole una mano a Harry.

"Sí, Hermione. Nunca pensé que lo podría decir, en realidad, siempre le odié... Pero... las cosas cambian"

"Yo te apoyaré, tomes la decisión que tomes. Si eres feliz a su lado, yo…"

"Lo s

Ron gruñó, Draco se soltó de la mano que amarraba su brazo y retrocedió dos pasos, para ese entonces, Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore se estaban acercando al lugar de disputa.

"Snape, lo que le dije en su despacho aún está en pie" dijo simplemente Ron. Con esas palabras dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Comedor seguido de Ginny.

Dumbledore estaba visiblemente aturdido. No creía aún lo que acababa de confesar el "Chico de Oro" ante todo el colegio. ¡No quería creerlo, simplemente era absurdo!... Pero… Sabía de lo que Tom era capaz y de lo que Voldemort podía llegar a hacer con tal de obtener las cosas, como bien había dicho Malfoy.

"Señor Potter" dijo Dumbledore obteniendo la "atención" de Harry. "Creo que debemos charlar"

Harry lo miró. Aquel instinto asesino que lo había invadido el pasado año en el despacho del viejo director reapareció, esa vez más fuerte. Casi no podía controlarlo y al fin hizo caso a lo que Voldemort le dijo una vez. Dejó que su corazón mandara, dejó que la magia fluyera libre.

Pronto los alumnos vieron que la varita de Harry aparecía volando hacia él, la cogía y apuntaba con ella al director.

"No tengo nada que hablar con usted" las orbes esmeralda refulgieron un instante rojas mientras por momentos, la furia lo envolvía. Todo el Gran Comedor comenzó a temblar. Algunos alumnos de primer año se aferraron a la primera persona que tuvieron a su lado mientras McGonagall y Snape restaban sorprendidos. Como cabía esperar, Dumbledore restó calmado ante el ataque de furia de su ex pupilo. "No más mentiras, Dumbledore, no más manipulación, no más falsas lamentaciones. Demasiado tiempo he aguantado que usted me manipulara y me moldeara a su antojo. Ahora soy yo quien controla mi vida, ahora soy yo quien decide por mí mismo y ahora soy yo quien decide a quién escuchar"

"Harry... Sé que no fui el mejor durante cinco años..." comenzó Dumbledore.

"¿Cinco? No... Cinco no es exacto. Diría más bien durante Dieciséis años en los cuales he sufrido lo inimaginable" dijo Harry con aparente calma.

"Harry, estás llevando esto demasiado lejos..." Draco fue cortado de inmediato, Harry había usado contra él un potente "**cruciatus**".

"Yo no lo creo, Malfoy" la mirada de Harry se volvió hacia Dumbledore. "Ya no más, Dumbledore. No más engaños. La verdad me está siendo revelada ahora y dudo que tú jamás puedas dármela. Ahora ya no soy el chiquillo aturdido al cual acababan de revelar que era un mago, alguien confundido por tanta información. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces"

Snape sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a Harry.

"Vaya. El traidor del lado Oscuro... No creo que te convenga hacer nada si aprecias tu vida, Snape. Créeme, a Tom no le gustaría, así que hazte un favor y guarda la varita. Ahora, voy a por mi mochila para ir a clase" guardó su varita, ayudó a Malfoy quien estaba aterrorizado por el cambio que había hecho el Gryffindor y salió del Gran Comedor seguido por una atemorizada Hermione que no podía dejar de mirar a quien fue su mejor amigo, el cual ahora estaba cambiado, demasiado para su pesar.

Dumbledore estaba aterrado. Acababa de ver ante sus narices como Harry utilizaba un Maleficio Imperdonable y cómo un instinto asesino se apoderaba de él mientras dejaba fluir su magia junto a la furia. Eso era algo que no podía creer... ¡No quería creerlo!

Ahora se daba cuenta que había perdido el completo control del chico, acababa de perder su arma contra Voldemort y no podía hacer nada para recuperarle porque dudaba que el chico tuviera la pureza... Probablemente Tom se había encargado la pasada noche de unirlo para siempre a él y cuando alguien en el mundo mágico pierde la pureza con alguien, queda unido en cuerpo, alma, espíritu y corazón para toda la eternidad.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Harry y Hermione entraron en la Torre Gryffindor. Ginny estaba sentada enfrente de un sollozante Ron que no se enteró de la intrusión de los dos Gryffindor.

"_¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Oh, no! Estoy haciendo que mi mejor amigo me odie... Pero... ¿Cómo evitar lo que siento? ¡Es imposible! ¡No puedo!_" pensaba Harry mientras veía como Ron lloraba desconsolada y amargamente. "_¿Por qué te amo, Tom? ¿Por qué las cosas son así? No quiero hacer más daño a la gente que quiero y ahora por mi culpa Ron está sufriendo..._"

Ginny se dio la vuelta y vio que Harry y Hermione habían llegado. No supo cuánto tiempo podían llevar ahí, pero probablemente no demasiado.

Harry estaba apenado. Se le notaba en la mirada. Entonces éste también rompió a llorar, se acercó a Ron y le posó una mano en el hombro.

Ron alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos esmeralda de quién creyó por años su amigo, pero apartó el hombro en el que sintió la mano del moreno y evitó su mirada. Con el reverso de su túnica se quitó las lágrimas que le caían y después de minutos interminables de silencio, miró con odio a Harry.

Harry notaba un agudo nudo en la garganta que le impedía hablar. Era imposible articular palabra alguna. Su amigo le había evitado la mirada, pero ahora… Ahora se la devolvía con odio. No quería ni pensar en cómo comenzar aquella necesaria conversación. Podría disculparse… En cambio, su instinto le pedía a gritos largarse de allí, como si ya no formara parte de aquel lugar.

Algo en su amigo había cambiado. No tan sólo su mirada, se lo decía su corazón. Debía intentar arreglar aquello, pero… ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo recuperar la confianza de quién por años fue su amigo? ¿Cómo intentar disculparse y que su amigo le creyera?

Sabía que había sido estúpido. Débil y que probablemente, Ron nunca volviera a dirigirle la palabra después de aquello. Pero, ¿qué perdía ya?

Probablemente su destino fuera el de sufrir constantemente, quizá las cosas que por años había intentado construir no fueran más que mentiras. Las mismas mentiras que Dumbledore le había dicho. En cambio… Ahora podría estarle brindando una nueva oportunidad, oportunidad que probablemente jamás volvería a tener para recuperar algo que por años había sido de esos dos muchachos… La amistad.

"Ron… yo… Sé que te decepcioné… Sé que fui débil, que no luché como siempre prometí hacer… Pero entiende que Dumbledore me mintió, que me utilizó y que yo siempre le creí. Pero después de lo que pude saber, después de lo que me dijo… Me utilizó… Siempre lo hizo. Yo… no quiero perder nuestra amistad por esto…" sus palabras se habían desatado. Parecía no ser él.

"Harry… yo sé." dijo Ron. "Siento lo que dije en el Gran Comedor. Tus palabras me dolieron. Sentí que era superior a mí. No supe reaccionar a tiempo… Yo… Nunca quise decir lo que dije. Sé que puede que el director no fuera totalmente sincero contigo, pero no puedo, no quiero aceptar que le ames. No me pidas que comprenda eso. Simplemente no podría"

Harry sonrió levemente y extendió su mano. Ron la tomó dubitativo. Harry ayudó a su amigo a incorporarse y lo abrazó. Ambos lloraron. Lloraron porque sabían que su amistad era fuerte, aunque pocas veces habían discutido tan fuerte, siempre habían acabado con ese momento. Se necesitaban. Ambos sabían que nada eran sin el otro, en cambio algo le decía a Ron que no podría confiar en la palabra de su amigo nunca más. Enseguida desechó aquellos pensamientos.

Tanto Ginny como Hermione se cogían las manos y lloraban, lloraban felices al ver como ellos dos se "reconciliaban". Sabían de la importancia de aquello. Harry los necesitaba unidos. Sabían que no había vuelta atrás. Sabían que podrían haber evitado aquello, pero era tarde. Habían fallado a su mejor amigo por culpa de no sabían bien quién, pero lo sabían.

Los cuatro recogieron sus cosas y se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

Dumbledore aún estaba en medio del Gran Comedor. No podía ser Harry, no quería creer que aquél que acababa de hablar era el mismo Harry que ingresó hacía seis años y mucho menos creer que sus palabras eran ciertas, que amaba a Voldemort.

En cambio algo le decía que una explicación debía haber. Una explicación oculta en el significado de la profecía...

«_El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces vendrá al mundo al final del séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir en manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el último mes..._»

Tenía que haberlo. ¿Y si...? No, no podía ser eso... Pero... ¿y si verdaderamente no fuera el escudo que creo la madre de Harry en Harry ese poder del que habla la profecía? ¿Y si en realidad fuera el poder de...?

. -- . -- . -- . -- .

_¡Hola a todas!_

_Ya estoy de nuevo con el capi 4 acabado._

_Uff… Este me costó más… Pero gracias a **Naleh** conseguí acabarlo. ¡Gracias guapa! Si es que, no sé que haría con amigas tan grandes como todas vosotras…_

_Especiales agradecimientos tanto a **Di** como a mi **Nal** que gracias a ella conseguí acabar este dichoso capítulo que se me resistía._

_Espero vuestros reviewcitos… Ya sabéis que son mi gasolina… xD_

_Besotes y os leo._

_Jaen Snape_

**_Suma sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Potteriana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Remusiana_**


	5. «¡Maldito hurón!»

**ROSAS NEGRAS  
(**_por__ Jaen Snape_**)**

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de JK Rowling. No los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, sino más bien para que los lectores de estas maravillosas webs os divirtáis y comentéis. Tampoco gano nada con esto y evidentemente, yo no soy Jo, si lo fuera no estaría aquí escribiendo esto, sino que estaría en mi estudio acabando el libro 6._

**Advertencias:**_ Este fic contiene SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) Sino te gusta este género, mejor no sigas leyendo. Así mismo, aviso que va a ser ANGST y que si padeces del corazón, mejor no sigas leyendo, aunque supongo que avisando desde el capítulo 1 ya lo tendrás asumido. Aún así, no pierdo nada al avisar._

**Pareja:**_ Harry x Tom (Voldemort); Draco/? (será una sorpresa en honor a **'Contraluz'**)_

**Rating:**_ R_

**Summary: **_SPOILER's 5º Libro. __Cuando sabes que alguien te ha dañado profundamente cuando te arrebató a tu familia, pero por otra parte te daña estar al lado de alguien que durante años te ha estado mintiendo... Mientras alguien te envenena la mente. ¿Podrías enamorarte del asesino de tus padres? SLASH V/HP._

**NdA:**_ ¡Hola a todas!_

_Aquí estoy de nuevo junto a todas vosotras y con un nuevo capítulo de **Rosas negras** y espero que sigáis tan fieles como hasta ahora, porque os prometo que las cosas van a ir mejorando y a ponerse más interesantes a medida que vayan pasando los capítulos, pero tampoco puedo descartar vengarme de lo ocurrido en cierto reto conjunto._

No me pasé tres malditas horas en unos tres párrafos para que ahora me hagan lo que me han hecho. No señor.

_Ya dicen que la venganza se sirve mejor fría, pero yo no puedo esperar. Yo en ese fic no haré nada, pero hay alguien que acaba de empezar a leerse los capítulos y os prometo que os llevaréis una GRAN sorpresa en algún capítulo y que conste que no tengo nada que ver._

_En fin creo que me estoy desviando demasiado del tema y además revelando demasiado._

_Por cierto, querría comunicar a las miembros de la Orden de las Mortífagas que estoy intentando confeccionar otro reto para obtener puntos extra._

_De momento sólo diré eso y espero la máxima participación por vuestra parte, Voldiepooh os recompensará bien por ello. Serán puntos extra, no muchos, pero serán una ayudita para ayudar a subir de rango._

_En fin. Besotes y a ver que sale en este capi._

_Besotes._

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**vampy****-weasley: **_Hola_

_Lo sé. Pero creo que entre akane y yo te vamos a pervertir… Jejeje_

_Me alegra saber que te he picado y que ahora tendrás que seguir leyendo jaen sonríe de manera malévola mirando con ojos de perrito abandonado a Vampy_

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Izzy Y. Black:**_ Hola_

_¡Me alegra saber que te gustó!_

_Y no lo has visto de mal humor... tampoco te lo recomiendo :-S_

_Yo lo odio en mi fic y creo que comienzo a despreciarle... POR MERLÍN A CUALQUIER COSA LE LLAMAN SANGRE LIMPIA... No te preocupes, sufrirá (risa malévola)_

_¿En serio te sorprendí con Percy? Bueno, creo que siempre ha querido poder y en cuanto papi le prometió obtenerlo y se lo presentó en bandeja de plata no lo pudo rechazar… Yo también lo he visto en esa condición en algún que otro fic... pero no me acuerdo en cuales..._

_Jejeje. Es que tenía que poner a Voldie en plan romanticón...estoy un poquito cansada de que todo el mundo ponga de débil a Harry... Algo de Dark tenía que salir de lo que Voldie le pasó aquella noche de Haloween... ¿no?_

_Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo Izzy y espero que me sigas leyendo y la próxima vez puedes extenderte cuanto te apetezca, a mí, cuanto más largo más me gusta el review. Lástima que tuvieras sueño... Pero mejor tenerlo que no que te falte. Jejeje._

_Eso espero, ahí estaré yo para contestarte a las dudas que tengas sobre la Orden, que tu contador de puntos no puede seguir a 0._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Anita Puelma:**_ Hola_

_Sip... Pobre de él... y eso que sólo quería decírselo a la comadreja y a la sangre sucia... Pero ya ves, tuvo que hacer el papelón delante de toooooodo Hogwarts. Pobre Harrito mío ToT_

_Yo no lo diría tan alto Anita... porque recuerda lo que pensó...«_**_Ambos sabían que nada eran sin el otro, en cambio algo le decía a Ron que no podría confiar en la palabra de su amigo nunca más._**_» Y no lo ha hecho exactamente... Muajaja._

_Jajaja. Es que para Voldemort, Harry es como un bebé asustado por las verdades reveladas en sus anteriores sesiones de Legeremmancy. ¿Sólo a una teleton? Yo diría que necesitarías más de una, por lo visto te autojuzgas mentalmente._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Ni€a:**_ Hola_

_Jejeje. Me alegra saber que lo encuentras interesante... en verdad lo está._

_Lo sé, a mí me dolió como si me lo mandara a mí, pero lo creí necesario ToT A mí, personalmente, si te soy sincera... NO. Pero era para darle un puntito de dramatismo al capi._

_Siento decir que entre Tom y Harry no habrá mucho... Me dediqué más a Harry que a Voldemort, el próximo capi será más dedicado a Tom._

_Además de la pequeña sorpresita de Draco... Prepara bien algunos buenos psicólogos, los necesitarás y tampoco vendría mal algún doloroso maleficio para mí y las creadoras del reto de El Rincón del Slash "**Contraluz**". Mejor ni preguntes (sin comentarios ToT) Jaen se esconde en su refugio para esperar lo peor o.o _

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Dedicatorias:**_ Este capítulo va dedicado a mi fiel beta: **Di Malfoy**. También con especial agradecimientos a **Anny Pervert Snape** porque sin ella lo que estoy a punto de escribir no hubiera sido posible. A **Earwen Zabini** porque quizá aquí acabe de matarte y espero que sepas tener la misericordia que papi no tendría. También a **Ali **y **María** porque muchas veces les he pedido ayuda cuando más faena tenían. A mi queridísima hijastra **Vimpela** porque sin ti no hubiera sabido de tu existencia. A **Parvati Blossom** y a **Naleh** por betearme el capítulo anterior cuando mi fiel **Di** no pudo estar. A **Vampy** y **Akane** ya que esas dos han sido unas grandes amigas. También a la cruel **Lanthir** que me ha dado el peor susto de mi vida con separar a mi osito Gryffindor y a mi Dragón Slytherin y justo la semana de mi cumpleaños. A las mortífagas y mortífago de la **Orden de las Mortífagas** por estar ahí e intentar dominar a MI Severus. A **Vampy Weasley**, **Akane Malfoy** y **Earwen** por comenzar con el proyecto de la **Orden de las Mortífagas**. A mi papi, **Lord Voldemort** porque sin tu existencia papi, este fic no podría ser llevado a cabo. Y como no a **Severus Snape** que es quien me despierta mi lado más Lemmon._

**Chapter 5**  
**«¡Maldito hurón!»**

Las cosas parecían haberse acabado calmando en Hogwarts, aunque los murmullos aún seguían a Harry Potter por todo el colegio y no se sentía incómodo por ello, sino que más bien aliviado. Nadie parecía atreverse a dirigirle ni una pequeña burla y eso le hacía un niño feliz, como cualquier otro chico de Hogwarts. Por lo menos le dejaban hacer su propia vida.

Dumbledore, nunca apartaba de su vista, del ex "niño de oro" y eso ponía a Harry, a menudo, de mal humor. No le gustaba que el vejete le vigilara constantemente.

Podía ser que desde que se le enfrentó, Dumbledore estuviera más desconcertado que nunca y eso le alegraba, así aprendería ese imbécil manipulador, a no intentar imponerle las cosas. Era más libre ahora, se sentía vivo de nuevo y podía pensar que las cosas estaban a su favor.

Ahora tenía a alguien que velaba por él y que le amaba, aunque pudiera ser un asesino, había comprobado que poseía más corazón que quien creyó un hombre bueno. Pero resultó ser completamente al revés.

Harry estaba completamente seguro que lo único que Albus Dumbledore quería era poder y podría poner una mano en el fuego y no quemarse que le encantaría ocupar el lugar que Cornelius Fudge ejercía.

Ahora era cuando más unido se encontraba con Ron y Hermione y los tres pasaban largas horas hablando sobre los temas que en clase habían dado ese día.

Hermione les explicó la duda que los dos muchachos tenían sobre una de las batallas entre gnomos y trolls que hubo a principios del siglo XV al norte de Inglaterra. Poco después, Ginny se añadió a la ferviente discusión sobre los _hinkypunk_ y también en qué se convertiría un boggart ante ellos.

Poco después bajaban los cuatro a comer al Gran Comedor, donde se sentaron un poco alejados de los demás. Harry pensaba en qué poner en la carta que esa noche le iba a mandar a su amante. No tenía claro el tenerle que contar lo que Malfoy había hecho por él y lo que le tuvo que hacer, pero debía contarle lo de Dumbledore, eso lo tenía claro.

Pero pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos. Ron y Hermione volvían a discutir, para no perder la costumbre. Harry no les hizo caso. Terminó de comer y les dijo que debía ir a la Sala Común para terminar sus deberes.

Se levantó de la mesa, echó una rápida mirada a la mesa de profesores, cruzando su mirada con la azul del viejo Director, alzó la barbilla en pose orgullosa y salió del Gran Comedor.

Poco a poco se fue dirigiendo a su Sala Común. Pero sintió que alguien lo seguía. Se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era.

No se sorprendió mucho al ver que era Draco Malfoy quien lo perseguía.

Éste último llegó hasta donde Harry permanecía quieto. Sin previo aviso lo estampó contra la pared y le besó. Harry forcejeó y de un empujón lo apartó de él.

"Esto para que sepas, Potter, para devolverte el beso robado del primer día" con estas palabras, Draco Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se fue.

"_¡Maldito hurón!_" pensó Harry furioso.

Con pasos más acelerados llegó hasta el cuadro de la Señora Gorda y dijo la contraseña.

Entró y se sentó en una de las mesas dispuestas en la sala. Allí, cogió su mochila, sacó un trozo de pergamino, la pluma y el tintero.

Diez minutos más tarde, volvía a salir de la Sala Común e iba a la Lechucería. Le entregaba la carta a Hedwig y salía de allí.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Ron y Hermione sentados en dos butacas. Harry se acercó a la mesa en donde tenía sus cosas esparcidas, sacó sus tareas y se puso a hacer los deberes.

Tanto Ron como Hermione no paraban de mirarle. Harry comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, pues sentía los ojos clavándosele en la nuca y eso no le gustaba, ya que quería sentirse libre de dar explicaciones, sin que nadie le pidiera nada y que no esperaran más de él.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar a sus amigos, pero éstos ya no le miraban, así que se dio de nuevo la vuelta y rebuscó entre el montón de libros encima de la mesa. Cuando encontró un párrafo que podía servirle, mojó la pluma en el tintero y escribió sobre el pergamino.

Pronto tuvo la tarea de Encantamientos lista. Apartó los libros, guardó el pergamino, tapó el tintero y guardó todo de nuevo en la mochila.

Se levantó, dio las buenas noches a sus amigos y subió a su dormitorio. Ese día había sido duro y se sentía cansado.

En cuanto tocó las sábanas se quedó totalmente dormido y de nuevo, aquellos sueños que en un principio habían sido incómodos y perturbadores, ahora eran hermosos y al fin, placenteros.

**· DREAM ·**

_Se despertó. Hacía frío, en cambio, unos fuertes brazos le daban un calor indescriptible. Se sentía bien, capturado posesivamente por aquellas pálidas y grandes extremidades que lo sujetaban por la cintura._

_Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al igual que un ligero rubor al descubrir que estaba desnudo. Pronto sintió la piel de su amante, también desnuda, contra la suya y al levantar la cabeza, unos pequeños, pero hermosos, ojos rojizos le devolvieron una inquisidora mirada._

_Su sonrojo aumentó de una manera violenta. Sabía que no tenía porqué cohibirse, pero siempre le ocurría en los momentos menos pensados y más cuando sabía que su pareja lo estudiaba y lo observaba. La sonrisa fue en aumento mientras que el otro se divertía pensando que debía hacerlo sonrojar más a menudo._

_"¡Tom!" dijo Harry con tono enojado, pero divertido a la vez._

_"Te veo hermoso cuando te sonrojas, ángel" recibió como respuesta._

_"¡Merlín!" contestó Harry enterrando su cara en la almohada._

_Voldemort emitió una sonora carcajada. Harry levantó la cabeza fingiendo enojo y el adulto le acarició la mejilla aún riendo. El muchacho sonrió y se lanzó contra el adulto, quien no esperaba esa reacción y aún rió más._

_Harry era feliz haciendo reír a su amante y el adulto era feliz viendo aquellas esmeraldas brillar como nunca lo habían hecho, puesto que brillaban de felicidad y de alegría._

_Se enfrascaron entonces en una sonora guerra de risas y cosquillas de la que acabaron casi exhaustos_

_Voldemort estaba sobre el chico, mientras éste intentaba recuperar el aliento._

_Un fugaz beso hizo que Harry respondiera a ese gesto acariciando aquel rostro joven que tanto había estudiado con el tacto durante interminables noches de insomnio, de las cuales sólo lograba pensar qué hubiera sido su vida sin aquél que acariciaba en aquellos momentos._

_Otro beso interrumpió sus pensamientos y lo llevó de nuevo junto al adulto._

_Voldemort comenzó a desabrochar el pijama de su amante, provocando que al muchacho se le acelerara el pulso y la respiración. Una lluvia de besos, inundó el pecho del más joven, mientras que una leve presión bajo los Boxers de ambos hombres comenzaba a darse paso._

_Aunque Harry lo deseaba fervientemente, casi febril, no podía, el sexo no le daba miedo, más bien respeto. Una vez estuvo a punto de recibir un cruel castigo por parte de Tom y aún recordaba aquello._

_"Tom... por favor... Aún no..." dijo Harry aterrado._

_"Harry... yo... Lo siento. Está bien. No deb" se disculpó Voldemort volviendo a abotonar la camisa del pijama del joven y cubriéndole de besos la carita aterrorizada._

_"Lo siento... Yo... Aún recuerdo aquella vez y... ¡Merlín! Yo quiero... pero me aterro. ¡No puedo!..." dijo Harry comenzando a llorar y a sollozar._

_"Ya pasó, Harry. Comprendo, fue mi culpa. Me cegué. Esa noche, Malfoy me hizo enfurecer y los celos me cegaron más de lo que imagin" dijo Voldemort atrayéndole a él y abrazándolo._

_Harry se acurrucó en el adulto pecho y suspiró. Comenzaba a invadirlo una calma que sólo aquellos fuertes brazos podían proporcionarle._

**· END DREAM ·**

Era la mañana del primer día de vacaciones de Navidad. Harry se quedó en el castillo, ya que no quería ni pensar en ir a casa de los Dursley, sabía que lo detestaban y él tampoco estaba dispuesto a estar ahí durante dos semanas.

Ron se había ido a la Madriguera y Hermione a casa de sus padres para ir a ver a su abuela, que hacía poco había tenido que ser intervenida de un ataque al corazón, así que, el Gryffindor se había quedado prácticamente sólo en el castillo, salvo por algunos compañeros de casa de primer y segundo curso y algún que otro Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Aquella mañana se levantó sonriente y de muy buen humor. Se vistió y salió a los nevados terrenos de Hogwarts. Ahí pudo vislumbrar el helado lago. Se acercó y se sentó cerca de la orilla. Se sentía feliz al poder contemplar las extensiones del castillo Hogwarts nevadas y no pudo evitar pensar que le encantaría pasear por aquellos fantásticos lugares junto a la persona que amaba, pero, pronto dejó de pensar melancólicamente para levantarse y seguir su paseo que lo llevó hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, quien estaba en aquellos momentos debatiéndose con un hambriento Fang que le estaba intentando arrebatar el enorme plato de comida que el semi-gigante llevaba con él.

"Buenos días, Hagrid" dijo alegremente Harry al llegar al lado de su amigo.

"Oh, Harry, ¡buenos días! ¡Fang! Espera, ahora te lo doy, pero estate tranquilo" dijo Hagrid. "Es imposible. Siempre hace lo mismo".

Harry soltó una carcajada.

Hagrid le entregó a Fang su comida e hizo entrar a Harry en la cabaña. Preparó un té y los dos se sentaron en la mesa.

Ambos comentaron las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que llevaban hasta ese día y también de la de veces que Hagrid tuvo que hacer callar las impertinencias del rubio Slytherin en alguna de sus clases.

Las horas les pasaron volando y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, la hora de la comida se les había echado encima, así que se levantaron y salieron de la cabaña y juntos (más bien, Harry corriendo para atrapar al semi-gigante) se dirigieron al castillo.

Hagrid era uno de los pocos que no le guardaba rencor por sus sentimientos hacia el Dark Lord, cosa que agradecía, puesto que desde el primer día que conoció al semi-gigante mantuvo con él una bonita amistad que le hubiera dolido tener que romper por culpa de su joven e inexperto corazón.

Como era ya habitual, las mesas habían sido reemplazadas por una sola, en la que había unos pocos profesores y alumnos, entre esos alumnos de Gryffindor también se encontraba Neville Longbottom.

No se sorprendió al ver que Draco Malfoy se había quedado a pasar las navidades en Hogwarts. Estaba seguro que Lucius Malfoy debía estar atareado en alguna misión para Voldemort y Narcissa Malfoy... esa mujer debía ser demasiado cínica y solitaria para hacerse cargo de su hijo durante las vacaciones.

Cuando la comida hubo terminado, Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca, en donde buscó algún libro de lectura y algunos libros para las tareas de vacaciones.

Sin darse cuenta, se encontró con Malfoy, quien también buscaba algunos libros para las tareas de vacaciones como él. Apenas sí se saludaron. Harry recogió el último libro y antes de salir le dirigió una mirada casi asesina a su archienemigo.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, depositó todos los libros sobre una apartada mesa y se puso a sacar sus cosas y a comenzar por la complicada tarea de Pociones.

Una hora más tarde paraba un rato de realizar las tareas y cogía la lectura que el profesor Binns les había dicho que leyeran para después de las vacaciones comenzar con el tema de la rebelión de Banshees en el siglo IX.

A pesar de que la lectura era aburrida, no podía sumergirse de nuevo en el aburrido trabajo de Adivinación. No entendía cómo no había dejado la asignatura tal y como Hermione hizo en el mismo año en la que la cogieron, pero ahora era demasiado tarde para salir de aquella clase para meterse en otra.

En cierta manera, las Banshees eran interesantes, eso sí, fuera de la clase del profesor Binns, en donde más que clase, dormían o se enteraban de nuevos y difundidos chismes.

Dobló la esquina superior del libro y lo dejó apartado. No podía continuar la lectura, no por el momento. Un tremendo sueño lo había invadido. Se levantó del sillón en el que se había sentado para leer, se estiró y desperezó y volvió de nuevo con el trabajo de Adivinación.

Neville se acercó a Harry y le pidió ayuda con la tarea de Pociones y con alivio, Harry dejó de escribir sobre la telequinesia y se dirigió hasta donde Neville tenía sus cosas esparcidas.

Comenzaron entonces con la tarea de Pociones, que no era tan complicada como al principio les había parecido, cuando se les fue encargada. Sorprendentemente, Neville entendió con facilidad lo que Snape les había propuesto y Harry estuvo contento de que lo entendiera y después se pusieron juntos a hacer la tarea para la Profesora Trelawney.

Neville pronto se levantó y se fue a dar un paseo.

Draco Malfoy estaba aburrido, en su Sala Común, tan sólo había dos chavales de primer año que no paraban de jugar al ajedrez mágico a gritos y cuando se cansó de sus aullidos se levantó y se fue de allí.

No aguantaba tenerse que quedar ese año en Hogwarts. Su padre estaba "trabajando" y su madre había planeado una inmensa fiesta con todas sus estúpidas amigas superfluas. Por supuesto, él no quería ni verlas y a la vez, sabía la poca estima que ésta le procesaba.

Se puso a pasear por los pasillos desiertos del castillo. Por la cabeza le rondaba un Gryffindor. No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que aquél se había instalado ahí, pero poco le importaba, lo que tenía claro es que una extraña atracción le atraía a él y poco pensaba en otras cosas.

Podía sonar estúpido, pero Longbottom tenía un encanto innato que lo hacía intentar acercarse a él, pero al ver el rostro aterrado del chico, su orgullo de serpiente saltaba y hacía que se burlara de él, aunque le dolía tener que hacerlo. Las cosas eran complicadas, ya que sus compañeros de casa no le comprenderían y no podía confiar en nadie de allí.

-------------------------------

Neville estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba volviéndose completamente loco. Unos extraños sueños le habían comenzado a invadir, desde que pisó Hogwarts. Sueños en los que era amado por uno de los más odiados Slytherin. Draco Malfoy.

Aunque no sabía bien qué querrían significar, no podía controlarlos. Siempre acababa soñando con él y pensaba que ése también se sentía tan solo como era él y que su vida no era exactamente un camino de rosas y a menudo, le había visto más allá de la gélida mirada y aquella máscara de inexpresión.

Bien sabía él, lo dura que era la vida. Sus padres habían sido torturados hasta enloquecer. Su abuela se avergonzaba de su torpeza, y sus compañeros siempre intentaban animarlo, pero sucedía todo lo contrario.

Para añadidura, ahora, Ron, Hermione y Harry sabían que sus padres estaban ingresados en San Mungo, pero eso no le preocupaba mucho ya que sabía que con ellos el secreto estaba totalmente bajo llave, pero sí que le preocupaba el hecho de que éstos sintieran lástima de él. Era lo que más odiaba.

Sin darse cuenta se dio de bruces contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Se quedó petrificado al ver quién había sido. Se levantó nerviosamente y se disculpó de manera exagerada.

"Lo siento, yo... ¡Merlín! Me sabe mal... ¡No te vi, Malfoy! Siento... Siento haberme cruzado en tu camino. ¡No era mi intención! Yo..."decía muy nervioso y atemorizado.

"Ya, Longbottom. No pasó nada"dijo Malfoy.

"Yo... ¿Seguro?"Dijo Neville sorprendido.

"Seguro"contestó Draco.

"Oh"

Neville le tendió una mano a Draco quien la cogió. Neville le ayudó a ponerse nuevamente en pie y miles de descargas fueron desde ambas manos de los muchachos por todo su cuerpo.

Lentamente, Draco y Neville fueron acercándose sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Apenas centímetros separaban los labios de ambos muchachos y ni uno ni otro hacían nada para separarse, por lo contrario unieron esos labios en un beso que les hizo estremecer de arriba abajo.

Draco cogió la rechoncha cintura del Gryffindor atrayendo a éste más cerca de sí. Neville pasó sus manos por el rubio y sedoso cabello del Slytherin. (Buaaaaaaaa)

Poco a poco se separaron cogiendo el aire que en esos momentos les faltaba en sus jóvenes pulmones.

Neville estaba ligeramente sonrojado, mientras que Draco se encontraba completamente calmado y a la vez tranquilo ¿y porqué no? deseoso.

Tomó de la mano al inocente muchacho regordete y antes de echar a correr con él, le acarició con una de sus largas y pálidas manos, una de las mejillas del Gryffindor.

Llegaron a un aula en desuso y ahí el rubio volvió a besar al muchacho mientras el otro se dejaba llevar por el Slytherin.

Draco fue desabrochando lentamente la camisa que Neville llevaba mientras que éste último hacía lo mismo con la de Draco.

Poco a poco se despojaron de las ropas que de repente, les habían comenzado a estorbar.

Cuando ambos, solo llevaban Boxers; comenzó un recorrido de caricias que combinaron con fugaces besos.

La pasión se podía palpar en el ambiente de aquella aula y los dos "amantes" se encontraban tan a gusto con la compañía y caricias del otro, que apenas pensaban en sus actos.

Poco después, ambos se desprendieron de las ropas que faltaban y estuvieron acariciándose entre ambos.

Draco comenzó con la entrepierna del Gryffindor que profirió algunos pequeños gemidos, que hicieron que el miembro de Draco despertara, mientras éste hacía que el del Gryffindor hiciera lo mismo

Poco a poco los gemidos del moreno llenaron el aula, haciendo que el clima subiera. Tanto uno como otro, no podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos

Cuando Neville se cansó de ser el sometido, tomó la iniciativa aunque no era experto en aquel tipo de situaciones... Consiguió arrancarle a Draco Malfoy sonoros gemidos.

Draco alcanzó su varita y convocó el preciado potecito de lubricante que apareció por la ventana, que con un movimiento de la varita del rubio abrió y el pote pudo llegar hasta el alcance del Slytherin.

Ambos estaban muy a gusto, no sabían cómo habían podido llegar hasta aquel momento, pero ahora era lo de menos.

El rubio se colocó encima del Gryffindor y destapando el lubricante le dijo entre susurros lo que estaba a punto de hacer recibiendo una sonrisa nerviosa y algo tensa del osito Gryffindor.

"Relájate, Nev. Te prometo que seré cuidadoso y que intentaré que duela lo más mínimo" le tranquilizó Draco entre susurros.

Se untó varios dedos con el lubricante y separó las piernas de Longbottom y acarició el orificio de entrada del asustado moreno provocándole algunos pequeños gemiditos de placer.

Pronto, Neville sintió un dedo intruso introducirse en su estrecho orificio, a la vez que se sentía incómodo, le despertó un placer jamás sentido e inconscientemente movió la cadera en busca de más contacto. Pronto, dos dedos más estaban dentro de él moviéndose para prepararle para el placer de sentirse poseído.

Draco estaba considerablemente excitado. Cuando vio que el orificio estaba suficientemente dilatado extrajo con una lenta tortura de placer y gemiditos sus dedos para sustituirlos enseguida por la punta de su miembro que fue introduciendo poco a poco para que el Gryffindor fuera acostumbrándose. Cuando la tenía por la mitad la extrajo un poco y en un último empujón, consiguió meterla hasta el fondo.

Estuvo unos segundos parado para que el cuerpo de Neville asimilara aquella intrusión, pero al ver la desesperación de su amante, comenzó a mecerse en un placentero vaivén.

Neville susurraba entre gemidos el nombre del moreno, mientras que Draco jadeaba a cada embestida, una más intensa que la otra.

"Draco... ah... Draco... uh... ¡Sí, Draco...!" decía Neville.

Una pálida mano rodeó el miembro del que tenía bajo su miembro comenzando a masturbarlo al ritmo que mantenían sus embestidas, provocando que los gemidos de su amante fueran en aumento y su propio ritmo fuera intensificando.

A medida que esto iba sucediendo, Neville iba llegando a lo más alto de la cumbre del placer y de un momento a otro iba a llegar al clímax de la situación.

Efectivamente. En un último vaivén de la mano experta del rubio Slytherin se vino con un potente grito de placer mientras sus músculos se contraían provocando cierta presión en el miembro de Draco que en una última embestida se vino dentro del moreno mientras se desplomaba encima de Neville exhausto.

Ambos se quedaron largos minutos, casi interminables, abrazados.

Harry estaba en la sala común intentando concentrarse en la tarea de Transformaciones, ya que solo se aburría y tampoco tenía ganas de que nadie estuviera en esos momentos con él.

Pensaba en aquella noche en la que durmió abrazado junto a Tom en donde se sintió protegido y lejos de cualquier mal, aunque lo tenía justo encima... Durante años, Voldemort había sido para él su mal y su amargada vida, pero ahora... ahora era distinto. Él era quien le hacía calmar cuando le abrazaba, él era quien era dueño de sus besos y su corazón, ahora era él quien le podía dar lo que más anhelaba, ahora era él quien le dominaba en el buen sentido de la palabra. Era él su única razón de vivir y su único "_amo_" por decirlo de alguna manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_¡Hola!_

_¡Al fin con el capítulo 5! Si es que éste sí se me resistió... Más que nada por el Lemoncito que me monté... Ouch... «Jaen se refugia corriendo a su refugio y no va a salir hasta que todo el mundo haya dejado su review llevándose la PC portátil para comenzar el capítulo 6»  
__Vale, lo sé... Me pasé... pero... ¿Y QUÉ? Muajaja. Me salió la venita pervertida y no pude evitarlo... Siento que alguien haya quedado traumado, pero ese es el precio que han tenido que pagar algunos :-)  
__Espero que mandéis, amenazas, reviews, comentarios, quejas, (howlers si os atrevéis), maldiciones imperdonables (menos avadas) y lo que se os ocurra.  
__Besotes, cuídense y pórtense mal en todos los sentidos de las palabras.  
__Jaen  
_**Suma sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas  
****Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
****Miembro de la Orden Draconiana  
****Miembro de la Orden Potteriana  
****Miembro de la Orden Remusiana**


	6. Iggor Karkarov

**ROSAS NEGRAS  
**_por Jaen Snape_

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni nada de todo lo que aquí se nombra. Es todo propiedad de JK Rowling. No gano nada con escribir esto, es más hago esto por pura diversión y no para lucrar los libros de la autora._

**Advertencia:**_ Este fic es SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) Sí no te gusta el género no entendería por qué sigues leyendo. En este capítulo, habrá tortura y muerte de un personaje. Si hiere tu sensibilidad mejor pasa de leer esa parte, intentaré que no afecte directamente al fic para que a los que esas cosas no les guste._

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Tom (Voldemort)_

**Rating:**_ R_

**Summary: **_SPOILER's 5º Libro. Cuando sabes que alguien te ha dañado profundamente cuando te arrebató a tu familia, pero por otra parte te daña estar al lado de alguien que durante años te ha estado mintiendo... Mientras alguien te envenena la mente. ¿Podrías enamorarte del asesino de tus padres? SLASH V/HP._

**NdA:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Bueno... Aquí estoy otra vez y con el chapter 6 de **Rosas negras**. Estoy muy orgullosa de poder seguir con esta empresa que he comenzado, ya que sin vuestros comentarios no sabría qué hacer. La verdad es que el rumbo de la historia está transcurriendo y creo y espero que os esté gustando, porque personalmente a mí, bastante._

_En definitiva, estoy agradecida por los comentarios y ánimos._

_Besotes y seguid leyendo._

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**darkita666:**_ ¡Hola sobri!_

_Pues no... no se lo he mostrado... sólo espero que no me mate por lo que hice._

_Que bueno que te gusten los Tom x Harry. Jejeje y no te preocupes por haberte tenido que imaginar que era Harry el del Lemmon... Creo que más de una se lo ha tenido que imaginar así._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**vampy****-weasley: **_¡Hola sacerdotisa!_

_Jajaja. Ya lo veras, será mejor que el D/N... ¿Imposible? Bueno eso tendrá que verse._

_Sí eso lo dijiste tú, aunque quizá tus manos lo escribieran sin tu permiso... XD_

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Izzy Y. Black:**_ ¡Hola guapísima!_

_Siento haberte hecho pasar esto, pero me lo debía a mí misma además que tenía que encontrar alguna manera de entretenerme... ya sé, ¡me pasé! Lo admito... ._

_¿Acaso lo dudabas? Es que no sé. Tan cabrón como para amar a alguien y seguir siendo la persona fría de siempre no le veo... XD_

_Ni por ser dulce ni por hacer sufrir a Harry, creo que en esos momentos eran las 5 de la mañana, no había dormido nada y... (¡Au, papi, vale ya! ¡No lo dije a propósito! ¿Papi? ¿Qué haces con tu varita? Papi... ¿qué vas a hacer? Oh, oh... –Jaen se levanta de la cama en la que se encuentra escribiendo y sale corriendo con Voldemort persiguiéndola- ¡Papi por Merlín! ¡Juro que no lo dije a propósito! ¡Escúchame! ¡EAR QUÍTAME DE ENCIMA A PAPÁ Y DEJA DE REIRTE DE MÍ, ¿QUIERES?!)_

_(Jaen regresa a la cama con una larga sesión de crucios encima, aún así no ha perdido el humor de seguir contestando reviews)_

_Tus deseos son órdenes. Joder que duro es Voldiepooh "TE HE OIDO JAEN" Vale, papi... (Jaen baja muchísimo la voz) No me ha oido, ha utilizado legeremancia... odio cuando hace eso y odio sus castigos..._

_Lo haré, no te preocupes._

_No lo sientas, si puedes pásame el título completo._

_¡Wow! ¡Justo la tengas avisa que voy a leerla!_

_¡A mí también! Es genial y espero que participes._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Ni€a**_¡Uola Niea! (Jaen agacha la cabeza en una reverencia de señal de aprobación)_

_¡Al fin alguien al que le ha gustado el Draco x Neville! Ya creía que no gustaría a nadie ToT (Jaen se emociona por el hecho de que al menos Niea le apoye en la locura que hizo)_

_Sí, ese reto aún sigue en pie. Por supuestísimo!_

_Estoy contenta porque tengas una idea y espero leer pronto el resultado de esa ideita._

_Xi, este capi va a ser dedicado todo a Voldie._

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**DI BUAAA MALFOY:**_ ¡Hola querida beta!_

_Lo sé... siempre hago lo que quiero... Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto... pero... Ya lo sé... no tengo remedio. Me di cuenta cuando lo colgué en Slasheaven ToT_

_Jajaja. Sip, sin decirle eso, ¡A SACO CON EL OSITO GRY! (Jaen se ruboriza) Por eso mismo no te pasé lo que quedaba ¬ ¬#_

_ToT__ ¡Eres cruel conmigo Di! No hay derecho... ¬ ¬U Hay que ver como te tomas los lemmons de nada... Si es que... XD_

_Besotes y sigue leyendo._

**Dedicatorias:**_ Este chapter va dedicado a **Anny Pervert Snape** con todo mi cariño y esperando a que tu abuela se recupere. A **Vimpela** porque he podido hablar contigo más allá del msn para preguntarte una dudita que tenía y que has sabido aclararme. A todas las amantes de los Draco/Harry, porque sé que os afectó el chapter anterior, pero me lo debía y lo último no se lo pasé a **Di** porque sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Por supuesto también a **Earwen** mi linda manis que sin ella no sé que sería de mi locura. Y a toda la **Orden de las mortífagas** porque vosotros sois mi día a día._

**Chapter 6  
****Iggor Karkarov**

Lord Voldemort había tenido varios sueños premonitorios. Había llegado el momento de poner en marcha a los mortífagos para que hicieran realidad aquellos, porque estaba cansado de estar buscando al traidor de Karkarov por todas partes y sólo esperaba encontrarle para que recibiera su merecido por no acudir la noche en la que lo llamó.

"**_Nagini, ve a buscar a Wormtail. Le preciso_**"

La aludida salió tan silenciosa como siempre en busca de la persona que su amo le había pedido llevar ante él. Poco después Wormtail entraba seguido de cerca por una siseante _Nagini_.

"¿M-Me llamaba, señor?" dijo un evidentemente nervioso Pettegrew.

"Sí. Ya sabes que llevamos dos años tras Karkarov y no hemos conseguido nada, en cambio creo saber donde está y estoy prácticamente seguro de su paradero, así que más vale que tú y algunos mortífagos vayáis hasta Polonia, estoy seguro que lo encontraréis en un pequeño pueblo al norte de ese país.

'Traedlo vivo y lo menos dañado posible, de él me encargaré yo. No quiero que toméis la traición por vuestra mano, de eso me tengo que encargar personalmente"

Wormtail inclinó la cabeza en una sumisa reverencia.

"¿Quiénes quiere que sean los que vayan a por Karkarov?" preguntó temeroso.

"Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, McNair y t" dijo sin vacilar Lord Voldemort.

"Sí, mi lord" dijo haciendo otra sumisa reverencia y saliendo de ahí dando tropezones y traspiés.

"**_No sé, amo, cómo aún podéis confiar en él. Puede que parezca tonto, pero estoy segura que está aquí, más que nada por sus represalias que por sumisión_**" dijo _Nagini_ enroscándose a los pies de Voldemort quien sonreía en esos momentos de manera sádica.

"**_¿Quién dijo que confiara? Me es útil para algunas misiones, nada más. Si no fuera por eso haría mucho que lo habría matado. Pero también ayudó a recuperar mi cuerpo, no lo olvides_**" dijo en contestación Voldemort agachándose y pasando una mano por la cabeza de la serpiente.

"**_No lo olvido, pero tampoco olvido su huída ante tu caída_**" dijo sacando peligrosamente la lengua de forma amenazante.

"**_Eso es lo de menos, ahora ni se atrevería a traicionarme. Además, creo que aún no ha acabado sus servicios a mi persona y creo que cuando lo crea necesario podrás divertirte con él. Pero recuerda que le necesito para que Harry acabe siendo mío, él es la clave. Harry desea venganza y aunque al principio probablemente le costará, acabará cediendo a su lado Oscuro y sus deseos y sed de venganza se verán saciados, al igual que su inocencia pronto me pertenecerá. Me ama y yo lo amo a él. Irónico, pero cierto_**" dijo el Dark Lord.

Nagini giró su cabeza para mirar a Voldemort quien en esos momentos tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Si la serpiente hubiera podido poner los ojos en blanco, no hubiera dudado en hacerlo. Le producía náuseas ver a Lord Voldemort de aquella manera... ¿_soñadora_? Agh, le asqueaba pensar aquello de su amo y más sabiendo lo cruel que podía llegar a ser cuando quería o aun sin quererlo. Era su naturaleza y comenzaba a dudar del estado mental del hombre que tenía detrás de ella.

"**_No creo que te encuentres en tus cabales, Tom, para decir todo lo que estás diciendo. Es más, creo que no tardarás en entregarte a ese viejo loco si sigues as_**" dijo desdeñosa _Nagini_.

"**_¡¿Qué dijiste?!_** " la furia e ira eran patentes en la voz de aquel hombre de ojos rojizos. Una oscura aura lo comenzaba a rodear. _Nagini_ sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. "**_¡¡Jamás digas eso ante mí, Nagini, a no ser que quieras que te vuelva a llevar a aquella tienda de mala muerte, nunca digas que me entregaré a ese viejo senil!!_** " la furia se estaba apoderando de él con demasiada facilidad y _Nagini_ sabía que eso no era bueno.

"**_Tom... Dañarás a Harry con tu ira. Sabes que cuando estás iracundo o enfadado su cicatriz le arde. Deja de hacer eso..._**" dijo con temor la serpiente desenroscándose y alejándose de él.

Voldemort comenzó a calmarse al saber que la serpiente tenía razón. Estaba dañando a Harry y eso era lo último que quería en esos momentos.

No sabía exactamente cuándo se había levantado, la cuestión es que volvió a sentarse, se pasó las manos por los ojos que se le habían nublado por lágrimas. Unas lágrimas que eran imperceptibles desde fuera, pero que él sabía existían y sobre todo, sabía porque existían ahora.

Las cosas no le estaban resultando fáciles. Mucho menos viéndose separado de su amado, ya que así lo había decidido el otro.

Con esos pensamientos se retiró, dejando a una asustada y desconcertada _Nagini_ que tan sólo pudo observar como Tom se volvía a levantar y salía de aquella habitación, con su túnica ondeando a su paso en pose orgullosa, majestuosa y afligida.

Tom se acostó entonces a la gran cama de cuatro postes con doseles plateados y el sueño pronto lo venció, mientras que algo lo animaba a hacerlo, pensando quizá que esa fuera la única manera de poder estar cerca de Harry, quien esperaba también estuviera en un profundo sueño en donde poderse encontrar y quizá hasta tocarse, aunque fuera irreal.

La mañana llegaría más clara y con suerte con buenas noticias para él.

Así fue. Lord Voldemort se levantó sintiendo que nada en aquel día podría salirle mal, aun cuando sabía de lo inhóspitos que eran sus servidores...

Se duchó y vistió como si aquel día fuera el más importante de su vida, aunque sabía que era un día más. Pero algo le decía que la misión que le había asignado al inútil de Wormtail había sido acatada a la perfección por la conexión que unía a Lord y siervo.

Aun así, no esperaba a Wormtail hasta una semana más tarde, ya que no era fácil atrapar a Karkarov y traspasar varios países hasta llegar a destino.

A muchísimos kilómetros de la Riddle Manor, un casi atemorizado Karkarov, iba de un lado a otro de Varsovia, la capital de Polonia, intentando encontrar como llevaba haciendo durante dos años, un refugio que pasara totalmente inadvertido, sin el éxito deseado...

Las cosas no le habían sido nada fáciles. Había partido justo cuando las cosas le habían quedado claras de que el Lord Oscuro había vuelto y que eran llamados todos los mortífagos a presentarse ante él, era consciente de lo que eso conllevaba y no deseaba volver a tomar cartas en el asunto, puesto que había tenido suficiente durante los treinta años de servicio para quedar completamente esquivo a torturas.

Era cierto... Se había sentido poderoso y respetado durante los primeros dos años de estar al servicio del Mago Más Temido de los Tiempos, pero al cabo de poco, las personas a las que había dado muerte se le presentaban en sueños, recordándole las atrocidades cometidas y sumiéndole en pesadillas en las que él era la víctima de aquellas atrocidades impidiendo así que pudiera dormir como era debido.

Suficiente sabía de lo que le esperaba si era descubierto y atrapado. Una muerte que de seguro no se haría rápida e indolora... Demasiado bien sabía del gusto que tenía el Dark Lord en ver sufrir, en oír suplicar, súplicas que no serían escuchadas, de ver agonizar, de ver morir lenta y dolorosamente a los traidores. No dudaba que si lo atrapaban, jamás volvería a ver la luz del amanecer o el brillo de la luna y las estrellas en las noches claras.

Entonces ocurrió. Eso que más temía ocurrió.

Se encontraba caminando presuroso en busca de algún indicio de posible escapada y/o de algún lugar en donde cobijarse de aquel frío invernal que comenzaba a cubrir las calles de Varsovia y se encontró con una varita en el pecho, sostenida por el delicado y a la vez fuerte brazo de una encapuchada.

"Bella..." gimió lastimeramente Iggor Karkarov.

"Volvemos a encontrarnos, Karkarov" dijo fría e impoluta Lastrange.

Karkarov sacó la varita que voló de sus manos yendo a parar a la mano izquierda de la mujer.

"Creo que no necesitarás esto, traidor" dijo la mujer burlona viendo como Karkarov caía de rodillas sintiéndose completamente vulnerable sin nada con qué defenderse.

Pronto llegaron los demás imperados por Pettegrew, quien iba seguido por un serio y arrogante Lucius Malfoy.

Snape seguía al rubio de cerca y Snape seguido por McNair, quien miró a Karkarov con desprecio.

Ahora lo que debían hacer es salir de aquella calle, podía ser que no estuviera concurrida, pero no dudaban que ojos ajenos a ellos podían captar lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo y como bien sabían debían intentar no llamar la atención.

Salieron de ahí y cogieron todos los medios muggles que pudieron para aparentar normalidad, aunque les hubiera gustado más no tener que rebajarse hasta aquellos extremos, ya que se sentían asqueados al pensar que todo aquello lo habían hecho las personas que más detestaban y despreciaban sobre la faz de la tierra, todo después de los Sangre Sucia.

Los días transcurrieron de la forma más normal que cabía esperarse en Riddle Manor y todo eso ya que las cartas de Harry no paraban de llegar diariamente, ya fuera con la lechuza del muchacho o alguna lechuza del colegio.

Todo parecía ser normal y Harry no parecía alterado en ningún momento y eso aliviaba a Tom quien no esperaba menos... Aunque no era lo mismo tenerle delante a tener que leer lo que su amado tenía que contarle.

También tenía muy claro lo que haría con el cobarde imbécil de Iggor Karkarov. Lo torturaría y lo mataría. No importaba cuanto tiempo le robara, pero no iba a dejar las cosas de aquella manera. Mucho menos ahora que lo habían encontrado.

Las cosas estaban poniéndose realmente tensas, mientras esperaba a que aquellos ineptos mortífagos fueran capaces de llegar hasta ahí sin llamar demasiado la atención. Puesto que podía apostar lo que fuera que algo deberían hacer mal, ya que conocía bien al grupo que había mandado a aquella misión y considerando además al "jefe" que les había asignado.

Mas no dudaba de la eficacia que seguro tendrían en atrapar a aquel cobarde alemán que se había atrevido a desafiar de aquella surrealista manera al Dark Lord.

Desde Vlad, había sido el mago más temido y más "respetado" de todo el Mundo Mágico, y aunque le había costado llegar a aquella gran cima de poder, ahora no podía permitirse decaer, no después de saber lo mucho que permitió debilitarse el mago que le había precedido sembrando terror.

Lo que le hizo caer, sin lugar a dudas fue la demasiada confianza en sí mismo, cosa de lo que después, le fue arrebatado su reinado de terror y Lord Voldemort no iba a cometer el mismo error. No iba a confiar demasiado en su poder, porque sabía que eso era precisamente lo que Albus Dumbledore pensaría cuando él creyera que la victoria era finalmente suya. Antes esperaría que ese viejo loco cometiera aquel error, llevando así a la Luz al fracaso.

Demasiados malos presagios había en la sed de poder, por lo que optó por primero consumar su venganza sobre Karkarov y después comenzar de nuevo a persuadir a Harry de que fuera con él para así completarse el uno al otro, sembrando juntos el imperio, al cual someter a todos los magos y brujas.

Vlad podía haber muerto, pero algo de él permanecía sobre la tierra, una parte que Lord Voldemort podía percibir, aunque con mucha fragilidad, pero que era suficiente como para poder confiar en sí mismo y en su voluntad de aprender de los errores ajenos, de los que era completamente consciente y que también le mostraron que en el mundo no todo era la ambición de poder, pero a la vez, sabía que ése mismo elemento era lo que movía a la humanidad mágica, porque, sino, ¿para qué vivir? ¿Para qué seguir con todo eso que estaban construyendo?

Definitivamente, el poder lo era todo y no era nada. Sabía tan bien como muchos que tan sólo dos sentimientos regían la existencia: el **amor** y el **temor** y que de aquellos dos se derivaban todos los demás.

No sabía bien cómo llegó a esa conclusión, pero cuando llegó supo que todo lo que poseía o podría poseer era algo y a la vez no era nada, ya que a menudo no encontraba lo que realmente buscaba en todo lo que poseía, pero encontraba algo. Aquellos pensamientos lo atacaban desde varias noches atrás y provocaban un casi imperceptible cambio en el Lord Voldemort que el Mundo Mágico pudiera reconocer, pero claro, las cosas comenzaban a ser completamente insignificantes ante él, pero a la vez de un gran valor.

La confusión era clara en su mente y aunque intentando aclararla, sólo conseguía confundirse más, decidió concentrarse en otras cosas, en otros planes y misiones a las cuales no había prestado atención desde el ataque a Azkaban.

Las cosas para el grupo de mortífagos comenzaban a ir bastante nefastas, Karkarov no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil, a pesar del miedo irracional que les tenía y que sabía que lo estaban llevando a una dolorosa y segura muerte.

Tenían que coger un tren que los iba a llevar hasta Francia y allí coger un transporte muggle llamado avión, y todo aquello por intentar mantener la discreción ante esos imbéciles.

Cuando consiguieron los billetes, se fueron a sentar a la sala de espera, en donde muchos de los muggles se les quedaban mirando, recibiendo gélidas miradas por parte del grupo que intentaban mantener la serenidad e intentaban no saltar y comenzar a mandarles maldiciones a diestra y siniestra.

Bellatrix era la que más irritada se mostraba ante las atentas miradas que le echaban algunos muggles como buitres buscando carroña en un campo, testigo de una masacre.

Lucius era el único que conseguía calmar a su cuñada, la cual lanzaba bufidos de indignación a cada moscardón que se quitaba de encima.

Pettegrew vigilaba de cerca a un atemorizado Karkarov que buscaba alguna oportunidad para escapar, aunque sabía que no la encontraría.

Snape estaba apoyado en una columna con la espalda mirando fijamente tanto a Karkarov, como a Pettegrew. De vez en cuando miraba a Bellatrix para después observar a Malfoy.

McNair en cambio no paraba de lanzar despotricantes palabras sobre todas las cosas que los muggles habían inventado para apañárselas sin el uso de la magia.

Estaba claro que a ojos muggles la escena resultaba sumamente curiosa y a la vez extrañamente graciosa, pero a la vez terriblemente sospechosa. Como si todo aquello tuviera que ver con algún tipo de mafia o secta.

La megafonía anunció el embarque de los pasajeros en dirección a París, en donde el tren les dejaría para después llevarlos al aeropuerto, en donde cogerían el avión que los llevaría a Londres.

Todos se levantaron y pusieron rumbo al tren. Entonces, Karkarov intentó huir, pero un ágil movimiento de Snape, quien lo inmovilizó, le impidió seguir con su huida, por lo que se resignó y siguió al grupo de mortífagos hacia el tren. Ahora sí no tenía escapatoria posible y tendría que esperar a que su ex Señor fuera clemente con él y que lo matara rápida pero no indoloramente.

Cuando subieron, uno de los guardias les pidió los billetes que le enseñaron para después seguirlo hasta un compartimiento casi al final del tren, en donde probablemente no serían molestados.

Al llegar al compartimiento se sentaron. Snape y Lucius uno a cada lado de Karkarov y Bella, McNair y Pettegrew delante de los otros tres.

El traqueteo del tren duró unas torturadoras cinco malditas horas que podrían haber evitado si hubiesen trasplantado directamente hasta los dominios de Lord Voldemort, pero las ordenes de discreción habían sido claras y precisas, así que no tuvieron más remedio que unirse a la vida cotidiana muggle para acatar a la perfección las ordenes recibidas, cosa que no hicieron de buena gana los cuatro mortífagos, ya que no debemos tener en cuenta a Snape, quien es más un espía que un mortífago, pero sólo Voldemort sospecha de él, y Snape comienza a hacer dudar a Voldemort de su condición con Dumbledore y eso hace que el Dark Lord replantee sus cavilaciones sobre el traidor, inclinándose peligrosamente a Lucius Malfoy.

_Hola de nuevo._

_Otra vez la pesada de turno con las notitas... ¬¬ ¿de veras piensan eso de mí? Hay que ver..._

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 6. ¡Sí, al fin lo acabé! Me costó lo suyo. Juro que jamás dedicaré sólo la atención a uno de los dos personajes. Si el capítulo de Harry ya me costó, ¡imagínense éste!_

_Voy a consumar mi venganza contra el imbécil de Karkarov... Me gusta... es... sádico total... Muajaja._

_Vale... esta vez sí me pasé de comentarios. No puedo evitarlo, **Vimpela** me pervirtió en ese aspecto._

_¡Mortífaga hasta la muerte! Y mirad que antes los odiaba, en cambio ahora formo parte de ellos y hasta soy la esposa de uno de los ex mortífagos de mi papi...XD (No coment)_

_En fin, espero que me mandéis comentarios y todo lo que queráis._

_Besotes,_

_Sigan leyendo y mandando reviews,_

_Jaen Snape_

**_Suma sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Potteriana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Severusiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Draconiana_**

**_Miembro de la Orden Remusiana_**

****

_"Cualquier acción emprendida por los seres humanos se basa en el amor o el temor, y no simplemente a las que afectan a las relaciones" _**Neale**** Donald Walsch 'Conversaciones con Dios'**

_"El temor es la energía que contrae, cierra, capta, huye, oculta, acumula y daña"_** Neale Donald Walsch 'Conversaciones con Dios'**

_"El amor es la energía que expande, abre, emite, permanece, revela, comparte y sana"_** Neale Donald Walsh 'Conversaciones con Dios'**


	7. Eventos tortuosos

**ROSAS NEGRAS  
**_por Jaen Snape_

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y de todas las demás asociaciones y compañías que compraron los derechos de autor. Como tal, no gano nada haciendo este fic y por lo contrario no utilizo los personajes de esta serie con ánimo de lucro, sino para pasar un buen momento y divertirme haciendo sufrir a ciertos personajes._

**Advertencias:**_ Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) Si no te gusta el género, aunque llevo diciéndolo y avisándolo desde el primer capítulo y hasta en el Summary, no lo leas y sal cuanto más rápido posible, mejor. No aceptaré criticas por no haber avisado. También avisar que ya no sólo quiero asesinar a un solo personaje en este fic, sino que también les cogí odio a un par más y me estoy planteando severamente hacer lo que mi perversa mente quiere o por lo contrario controlar mis impulsos hasta cierta batallita..._

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Tom (Voldemort)_

**Rating: **_R_

**Summary:**_ SPOILER's 5º Libro. Cuando sabes que alguien te ha dañado profundamente cuando te arrebató a tu familia, pero por otra parte te daña estar al lado de alguien que durante años te ha estado mintiendo... Mientras alguien te envenena la mente. ¿Podrías enamorarte del asesino de tus padres? SLASH V/HP_

**NdA:**_ ¡Hola!_

_He vuelto y con el capítulo 7 de **Rosas negras**. Espero que perdonen el retraso y que como en el otro capítulo prometí que habría tortura y muerte de un personaje... no lo cumplí lo sé... pero en verdad es difícil plantear una tortura y muerte de un personaje y en verdad deberé necesitar ayudita, por lo que tendré que intentar hacerlo en éste o en el siguiente, pero prometo será prontito._

_Hace poco he empezado a leer **Enséñame a amar de nuevo** nuevos motivos para odiar más profundamente a Ronald B. Weasley y un motivo más para comenzar a hacer lo mismo con Ginny Weasley. Ya sé que son mis "primos" pero les odio, tanto como comienzo a odiarme a mí misma por mis macabras ideas, pero eso es un caso aparte y que junto a papá lograré superar cuando me preste a Bellatrix como mascotita para hacerla sufrir un buen rato..._

_¡RON ES UN CABR"N Y UN IMBÉCIL, ¿O QUÉ?! Uff... ahora me siento mucho mejor. Jajaja_

**Aclaración para el capítulo:** _Cuando la letra sea en cursiva será uno de los recuerdos de infancia de Harry vistos por ambos, tanto por Tom como por el que vivió aquellos recuerdos._

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Ni€a:**_ ¡Hola!  
No, el amo no la mató, pero que poco le faltó... si es que, ¡no se puede ser tan atrevida! Jajaja. Sip... es que, hay que ver. Le costó una semana de no comer... pero ahí está ella, volviendo a las andadas.  
A ver, eso de la tortura es relativo porque mi mente no puede imaginarse las imagencitas de esa torturita... TT  
En fin, espero que este capi te guste y ya queda menos para el reencuentro de Tommy y Harrito, que ya es hora de un buen lemmoncito, ¿no?  
Besos y espero que me sigas leyendo._

**Eli 3600:**_ ¡Hola!  
Me alegra saber que te gustó... ¿el fic está en ese mismo nick?  
¡Besos y a seguir leyendome!_

**Izzy Y. Black:**_ ¡Hola!  
Jejeje. Sip, era bien necesario, además, necesitaba adentrarme en el personaje de Voldemort para poder seguir, ya que así lo hice con el de Harry, además que necesitaba hacer un pequeño capi sobre mi papi. Aunque no le gustó mucho a él cuando lo leyó... me mandó una larga sesión de crucios por lo que hice con Nagini y casi la mata a ella por colaborar...  
Jejeje. La verdad es que sí recibí tu primer review del cap. 6. Pero así pusiste lo que te debiste dejar en el primero.  
Sí, la verdad es que disfruté escribiendo el capi, los mortífagos, como es normal, odian a los muggles y el hecho de que Voldie les mandara llegar a Londres en los medios "normales" muggles... la verdad es que no ayudó. Imagina, Lucius Malfoy yendo en tren muggle, autobús y avión... JAJAJA. La verdad es que sólo escribirlo me parto de la risa... Jajajaja.  
Eso tendrá que verse y si es posible... AYUDA  
Sí, el Dormitorio de Gryffindor... bonita web, aunque es empalagoso tanto Harry Draco... Jajaja.  
Bueno nena, cuídate y no te portes muy bien con los muggles, mira que ganas no les falta a Bella, McNair y Lucius, claro, rodeados de tantos... Jajajaja (' vale, sí, me pasé esta vez... pero no puedo evitarlo!)  
Besos y a ver si me sigues leyendo..._

**Dedicatorias:**_ Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a **Aura** ya que ella es la musa que me ha inculcado más odio a Ronnie. También dedicado a la abuelita de mi queridísima hija **Anny Pervert Snape** que espero se recupere pronto y que la tengamos de nuevo en el msn y el yahoo dando guerra como siempre ha estado haciendo. A mi queridísima **Vimpela** que en un mes ingresa en la Universidad y poco la veremos por el msn. A **Meiko** que no me abandona para nada. A **Earwen** que es quien más me anima a seguir escribiendo. A mi verdadera madre, **Ángela** porque aunque siempre está a mi lado, cuando le expliqué sobre lo que estaba escribiendo me apoyó en todo momento y a menudo me ha reñido por pasar tantas horas en el ciber ¡Gracias mamá! A toda la **Orden de las Mortífagas** por todos los buenos momentos que paso junto a todas vosotras. Y cómo no, a todas las que seguís el fic, porque sin vuestros reviews no estaría siguiendo e intentando llevar todo esto adelante. ¡No permitáis que haga demasiadas locuras! ¡GRACIAS, LAS AMO A TODAS!_

**Capítulo 7  
Eventos tortuosos**

Al llegar al lugar de destino, los que estaban en el último compartimiento de aquel tren que los llevó de Polonia a Francia, tuvieron que coger otro transporte muggle más, donde sí estuvieron más incómodos que nunca, ya que su desprecio por aquellos se hacía cada vez más patente.

Justo salieron de la estación cogieron un autobús para ser transportados directamente al aeropuerto, en donde cogerían el primer avión que se dirigiera a Londres. A partir de ahí, ya sí podrían trasplantar hasta los dominios de su Amo y Señor. Pero claro, aún les quedaban dos tortuosas horas de autobús, añadiendo la otra hora más en avión rodeados siempre por muggles, algo que verdaderamente no podían soportar, pero como debían estar claros de que nada podrían hacer contra las explícitas ordenes del Dark Lord, tuvieron que obedecer a regañadientes.

Karkarov estaba cada vez más nervioso y tembloroso. Sabía que su hora no tardaría en llegar, pero más temeroso estaba al estar rodeado de los que antes creyó colegas. Sabía cierto que ésos ahora le procesaban un odio irracional y que nada de lo que pudiera pedirles le sería concedido, porque sus vidas les iban en aquella misión y si fallaban... sabía cierto que no podría volver a escapar, ya que tardaría demasiado tiempo en volver a desaparecer y que sin varita no podría transplantar y tenía que comenzar a aceptar su fin.

Por parte de los que escoltaban a Karkarov el tener que estar rodeados de muggles no les facilitaba el trabajo, mucho menos les hacía gracia tener que utilizar los despreciables inventos de éstos, pero si querían que su Amo estuviera mínimamente orgulloso de ellos, debían hacer todo aquello según los deseos de su Señor.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Harry despertó a la mañana siguiente con las luces del alba y aunque sus compañeros de Casa ya sabían dónde se encontraban sus lealtades, confiaban aún que el muchacho recapacitara sobre lo que le ocurría y que al fin les ayudara a acabar con el que sembraba el terror en el Mundo Mágico.

Quizá Voldemort tenía razón y Dumbledore tan sólo utilizaba a sus amigos para mantenerle bajo su dominio para así poder ganar Su guerra y acabar con la "amenaza" de Voldemort, pero ya no podía seguir evitando lo que su corazón le dictaba. No sufriría más. Tenía que sentirse amado, necesitaba todo el amor que el Dark Lord pudiera brindarle y si con eso debía traicionar a los que por años estuvo considerando sus amigos, no duraría en hacerlo, por mucho dolor y desprecio que causara con ello y aunque a él también le doliera tener que perderlos, no estaba dispuesto a que le siguieran usando como un arma a la que podían guardar y sacar a su antojo, ya no más dominación, por mucho que no quisieran comprender sus causas.

Estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y aunque comenzara a ganarse la ignorancia de muchos alumnos de Hogwarts y quizá sí la confianza de los hijos de mortífagos que se encontraban en Hogwarts, él mismo iría cuando se sintiera lo suficientemente preparado en busca de su Tom, porque para él, ya no era más Lord Voldemort, no, había visto al hombre que había resurgido del caldero, pero al volverle a ver, se encontró con la versión de unos treinta y tantos años de Tom Riddle y eso le hizo más convincente a la hora de convencerlo de sus verdaderos sentimientos por aquel hombre.

Hoy no era día de clases y aunque era pleno Enero y los terrenos aún seguían nevados, decidió salir a dar uno de los ya demasiado acostumbrados paseos.

Al llegar a las puertas vio que muchos de los alumnos de Hogwarts paseaban ya por los terrenos, eso no le dio muchos ánimos, pero aún así salió a los terrenos y se puso a caminar con tranquilidad, ignorando los murmullos que lo perseguían.

Sus pasos le llevaron cerca del bosque prohibido, en donde Hagrid estaba preparando probablemente su primera clase del lunes. Hacía ya varias semanas que la compañía de gente le aborrecía y no le proporcionaba nada de lo que antes le hubiera podido llenar.

Dio media vuelta y retomó la marcha. Poco a poco fue llegando a la orilla congelada del lago y siguiendo eso, fue dirigiéndose hacia el campo de Quidditch, pero no entró, demasiados recuerdos le llevaba ese lugar y no quería volver a rememorarlos. No ahora. Dio media vuelta más y se topó con la que menos deseaba toparse: Hermione.

Harry sabía que era a ella a quien más dañaban sus decisiones y sentimientos, porque aunque la chica no le hubiera dicho lo que por él sentía, lo sabía bien y las cosas eran demasiado evidentes a simple vista. Le dolía saber que ella le amaba, más que a un hermano o a un amigo, pero sabía que esa relación no llevaría a ningún lado, ya que él no la amaba de igual manera, y jamás iba a poder hacerlo. Las cosas eran todo errores, errores que ahora ya no importaban porque la traición ya estaba presente.

"Harry, no deberías estar fuera del castillo, hace frío" la voz de la muchacha estaba impregnada de dolor, impotencia y preocupación.

Harry evitó mirarla a los ojos, no podría soportar ver la mirada de dolor, angustia y cariño que seguro encontraría en aquellas almendras. No soportaba aún la culpa de sus actos y seguro que jamás lo haría del todo. Pero ahora no podía volver atrás en el tiempo, no podía cambiar lo ocurrido y tenía que seguir el sendero que le estaba dictando el corazón y sus acciones.

Sabia locura que le había permitido enamorarse del que fue el asesino de sus padres, ahora que todo era tan irreal e ilógico, aunque no le hubiese gustado el hecho de ser el que más había sufrido con lo ocurrido hacía dieciséis años, más de lo que ninguno creía y por eso, las pesadillas de ver como todo el mundo lo llamaba traidor, aún se reproducían cada vez con más claridad y creía que no tardarían en hacerse realidad.

Se sentó en el pasto reprimiendo las lágrimas que hacía mucho había jurado no derramar, ya no más debilidad.

"No tengo frío, Hermione" dijo finalmente Harry.

"Oh..." atinó a decir la muchacha.

"¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar estudiando para los exámenes ÉXTASIS de este año?" dijo Harry.

"Necesitaba un descanso" la mentira reflejada en su voz, algo que hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa burlona en los cortados labios del moreno a causa del frío del aire.

Sabía perfectamente los motivos que habían llevado a la chica a abandonar la Torre Gryffindor y salir a los terrenos. Probablemente lo había visto salir a los terrenos y lo había observado ir de un lado a otro de ellos. La chica se preocupaba por él, demasiado, en opinión del muchacho, ya que las decisiones que estaba tomando día a día le afectaban a ella, más que a cualquiera.

Hacía varias semanas, Ron se había percatado que Harry mandaba diariamente una carta a saber quién y no había tardado en darse cuenta que era al mismísimo Dark Lord al arrebatarle la carta que una noche se había puesto a escribir en una de las apartadas mesas de la Sala Común y al leer el contenido y el destinatario, su amigo pelirrojo se había puesto histérico y comenzó a gritar a todo pulmón, provocando que toda la sala volteara a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y Ron se había distanciado nuevamente de él haciendo que Hermione se pusiera nuevamente a llorar de manera desconsolada y se retirara a sus habitaciones llorando amargamente seguida por Lavender, Parvati y Ginny.

Harry se había enfrentado a Ron reprochándole lo que había conseguido con aquello y el otro tan sólo le gritó aún más fuerte lo que le había dicho la primera vez que se había enterado de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo hacia el Dark Lord con reprobatorios murmullos por parte de los compañeros de Casa.

Harry se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo sin prestar más atención a su amiga que volvía a llorar de manera audible.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Bella y Lucius eran los que más furibundas miradas lanzaban a los muggles que osaban mirarlos. Snape y McNair vigilaban cada movimiento de incomodidad de Karkarov, mientras que Pettegrew estaba absorto en unos pensamientos nada buenos para su pesar, ya que aún le rondaba por su cabeza la deuda que tenía con Potter.

En un momento dado, el autobús en el que viajaban tuvo una avería y muy a pesar de los mortífagos que viajaban en él, tuvieron que esperar la llegada de otro autobús, postergando aún más la llegada al aeropuerto.

Media hora, media maldita hora tuvieron que pasar fuera del autobús con el frío calándose en cada uno de sus maltrechos huesos por la incomodidad de los asientos en los que debían viajar.

Lo que más deseaban era llegar al fin a Londres y que aquel suplicio llegara a su fin para que por fin pudieran ir a sus casas y pudieran descansar después de haberse deshecho del maldito traidor, Karkarov.

En esa media hora, Karkarov en un intento desesperado de huir, golpeó a McNair que era el que le cerraba el paso, pero Snape, con una agilidad gatuna se lo impidió y Bellatrix lo amarró con sus garras de acero.

"Ahora sí cometiste un grave error" dijo Lucius con su maliciosa voz.

Bellatrix aún estaba conteniendo a Karkarov, quien intentaba con todas sus fuerzas zafarse del agarre imponente de la mortífaga, sin obtener los resultados esperados. En el momento que Lucius Malfoy iba a propinarle un certero puñetazo al traidor llegó el otro autobús.

"Salvado por los muggles" susurró Lastrange muy cerca del oído de Karkarov provocando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de éste, que los cinco escoltas notaron provocando que una estridente carcajada saliera de la malévola garganta de Bellatrix.

Hicieron pasar primero a McNair y después a Karkarov, Lucius fue el siguiente, Bellatrix, Pettegrew y por último Snape quien no estaba ahí de buena gana, hacía bastante tiempo que Dumbledore probablemente le estuviera esperando, pero estaba completamente seguro que confiaba suficientemente en él para que no hubiera ido con eso a la Orden, porque sino sí que se hubiera visto descubierto.

Volvieron a retomar el camino hacia el aeropuerto y el malhumor no disminuyó en absoluto, sino que aún se incrementó más.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

El Dark Lord cada vez veía más y más cerca el momento de su tan ansiada venganza sobre Karkarov, podía oler la cercanía de aquel traidor, y aunque las cosas parecían calmas, los inminentes sucesos que esperaba que ocurrieran para así poder tener un mayor dominio del Mundo Mágico, se acercaban.

Había tenido días enteros de reflexión, de mutismo y de "intimidad". Algo que a menudo pensaba no poder tener, ya que los mortífagos lo interrumpían más de lo que desearía y no pudo estar suficientemente tranquilo para ponerse en contacto con el frágil chico, Potter, que probablemente se sintiera perdido y solo alrededor de todos aquellos ineptos alumnos de Hogwarts, que a cualquiera sacarían de quicio y a él aún más, que la paciencia no era santo de su devoción.

Gracias a la discreta "**legeremmancy**" había escudriñado durante noches enteras de sueños, los recuerdos, emociones y sensaciones del pasado del que ahora ocupaba su corazón.

Mucha gente podía pensar, creer, difundir, imaginar, inculcar y hasta proponer que el temido Lord Voldemort no era capaz, no podía amar y nunca pensarían, creerían, difundirían, imaginarían, inculcarían o propondrían que él, Lord Voldemort, el más temido mago de los últimos siglos, al que no se atrevían a llamar por su sobrenombre, al que combatían sin ninguna esperanza de ganar la guerra, quien por años ha estado llevando la desgracia a muchas personas y hasta ha matado a los de su propia sangre y estirpe para la supervivencia, ahora ama al que en teoría tendría que ser su perdición y que aunque con un juego sucio (todo tenía y debía ser dicho), había logrado que su mayor némesis se enamorara de él y que se planteara con quién realmente tenía que confiar.

Esa noche no iba a ser menos. Cuando los últimos mortífagos se retiraron de su vista, Tom se levantó de su poltrona y se deslizó tan silenciosa como una discreta y refinada serpiente a sus aposentos para poder descansar al fin y quizá ver más sobre el pasado del muchacho.

Al llegar a sus aposentos, se desvistió y pasó al baño en donde tomó una rápida ducha antes de ponerse una túnica de dormir y meterse entre las cálidas cobijas verde moteadas de plata y caer dormido casi de inmediato.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_Harry estaba en el jardín trabajando en el césped como su tío Vernon le había ordenado hacer justo había despertado y antes de que tomara el desayuno, porque aunque pareciera increíble, Harry no comía nada mientras no tuviera sus tareas terminadas y eso no ocurría muy a menudo, ya que a último recurso, tío Vernon se sacaba un as de la manga obligándole a trabajar nuevamente o simplemente criticando mal el trabajo que acabara de hacer, haciéndoselo repetir, unas cinco veces como mínimo._

_Los días pasaban muy lentamente para Harry, quien tenía todos los músculos doloridos por los duros trabajos a los que era sometido. Un día cuando despertó y bajó para encontrarse con que tía Petunia y su primo habían salido a ir a comprarle un nuevo guardarropa a Dudley que en los últimos cinco meses había aumentado el tamaño de su panza de manera increíble, Vernon Dursley le ordenó que tenía que lavar el coche, preparar el almuerzo, fregar el baño, limpiar el retrete y toda la casa en general y que estaría vigilándole de manera inquisitoria y severa._

_"Chico, como yo vea un simple rasguño en el coche o algo de suciedad o que simplemente la comida no me guste, lamentarás haber nacido y ya sabes lo que te espera en el cobertizo..." hizo una pausa para ver el pánico que causaban sus palabras reflejado en el pálido y demacrado rostro de su 'anormal' sobrino y prosiguió con voz melosa, pero horriblemente intimidatoria. "La fusta de la última vez será un grato recuerdo en cuanto a lo que te esperará hoy si hay algo que no me gusta"_

_Harry asintió aterrado por las palabras de su pariente. Sabía perfectamente de qué hablaba. Hacía unas dos semanas, Petunia y Dudley habían ido a visitar a tía Marge que se había sentido indispuesta por unos días para llevarle algunas cosas necesarias para su casa y para sus perros._

_Tío Vernon lo había cogido bebiendo un pequeño vaso de agua del grifo mientras limpiaba los cacharros de cocina por enésima vez. Y como sabía que había metido la pata al dejarse ver, sufrió unas nefastas consecuencias por aquello._

_Una fusta se había estampado no menos de doscientas veces en sus nalgas haciéndolas enrojecer hasta tal punto que sangraron y aún le costaba trabajo sentarse sin sentir el intenso dolor de las heridas inculcadas._

_No podía imaginar algo peor que aquello, por lo que rogó a Dios que nada estuviera mal, para que nada de la amenaza de su tío tuviera que ser cumplida. Le aterraba la sola idea de algo aún más doloroso y severo sobre él y las cosas no mejoraron nada, porque a todo lo veía mal y tremendamente fatal._

_La presión que sentía al sentirse observado con minuciosidad le hacía errar en su trabajo y su cerebro procesaba más lento que nunca por el simple hecho de la imponente presencia de su tío, allí observando, criticando y abochornándolo de manera sobrehumana._

_El muchacho de pelo azabache, desordenado y ojos esmeralda, apenas tenía seis años, pero ya estaba habituado en la cocina, a los productos más fuertes de limpieza, a los utensilios para el corte del césped e insecticidas para las begonias, hortensias y rosas del jardín delantero y trasero y hasta a los productos de salfumantes y lejías o desinfectantes para el baño._

_Cuando estaba ya por la escalera después de haber ordenado y limpiado las habitaciones del piso superior, tío Vernon se acercó a uno de los escalones superiores que Harry hacía apenas unos minutos había lavado y agachándose "vio" una mancha de pintura que siempre había estado ahí, aunque no podía ser quitada sin que la madera de los escalones se estropeara._

_Giró su morado rostro invadido por una ira irracional que tan sólo le dirigía a él o a alguno de los más ineptos en la fábrica de taladros que presidía._

_"¡¡Acaso no dije, chico, qué no quería ver una sola mancha que me desagradara!!" bufó furibundo el hombre bajo, regordete y con un ridículo bigote pegando con el dedo índice en el pecho del muchacho tan fuerte que éste perdió el equilibrio y tanto él, como el balde de agua y la fregona cayeron por la escalera, pero cayendo suavemente como por arte de magia sin hacerse el menor daño._

_Pero sabía que lo peor estaba por venir, a duras penas se levantó y al estar de pie, una mano de acero se cerró sobre su brazo izquierdo y lo subió a rastras de nuevo por las escaleras. Harry comenzó a llorar y a suplicar, pero sabía que nada podría evitar al castigo físico y la tunda que le esperaba ahora._

_Cuando llegaron al cobertizo, su tío lo empujó al interior, se dio la vuelta cerró la puerta y la cerró con la llave guardándola en el bolsillo de su camisa._

_Harry estaba acurrucado, con el pánico dominando por completo su cuerpo. Vernon Dursley era al que Harry, más temía de la familia, más que nada por las tundas casi semanales que recibía por parte del hombre y él tan sólo era un niño, que había sufrido de orfandad a su primer año de vida en un accidente de coche que se había llevado las vidas de sus padres._

_Lágrimas gruesas surcaban las mejillas del niño abrazando sus propias piernas de manera frenética._

_Su tío se deshizo la hebilla de su cinturón sacándoselo de las trabas de su pantalón quedando tan sólo aguantados por los tirantes elásticos que llevaba puestos y acercándose al tembloroso muchacho lo levantó por los pelos y arrancándole la camiseta que ocultaba su torso y espalda y haciendo que recostara su cuerpo sobre una silla arrodillado cogió una de las cuerdas que le habían regalado a Dudley el año anterior cuando éste se fue de campamento con el club de Boy Scaut's de Surrey amarró las manos del aterrorizado Harry amarándolas al respaldo de manera que no las pudiera utilizar contra él._

_Se irguió de manera que el muchacho quedara frente a él y comenzara a decirle de manera que dejaba que su voz se notara severa, imponente, poderosa y enorgullecida:_

_"Vas a aprender a acatar las ordenes que aquí vamos a imponerte, por mucho que digas o intentes hacer, nunca formarás parte de esta familia, por mucho que tu madre fuera hermana de Petunia, ella era una anormal, inepta y que además se casó con un holgazán que tan siquiera trabajaba en nada. Así que, vas a cumplir cada orden sin replicar o intentar eludir lo que se te ha sido dicho. Ahora, por tu desobediencia, vas a recibir tu merecido y espero que esto te enseñe a hacer lo que se te dice de manera correcta y acatándolo de manera precisa y correcta" dijo Vernon blandiendo su cinturón y estampándolo con fiereza sobre la espalda del muchacho que chilló de dolor ante el golpe que su tío le atestó._

_Los minutos pasaban y Harry había perdido la cuenta ya de los golpes recibidos, pero notaba las heridas escociendo en su espalda de manera punzante y haciendo que fuera humillado hasta la extenuación y aunque las cosas parecía que no podían ir a peor... ¡Cuán equivocado estaba! El pobre niño sintió de repente como sus pantalones eran bajados y como su tío dejaba a un lado el cinturón recogiendo la fusta que estaba apoyada justo delante de los ojos de Harry que al verlo la aterradora mirada que pudo vislumbrarse hubiera enternecido hasta al más rudo asesino, pero, no a Vernon Dursley, estaba sintiendo un indescriptible placer ante aquello y en verdad, ahora que había comenzado a disfrutar de la situación no iba a parar hasta que la inconsciencia cayera sobre el cuerpo de aquel niño que mantenía amarrado a la silla, indefenso, tan frágil y débil... tan pálido..._

_Alzó la fusta no menos de ciento cincuenta veces y por culpa del dolor que Harry estaba sintiendo, el niño cayó inconsciente, aunque dolorosas y gruesas lágrimas caían por la cara de aquel pequeño y extremadamente delgado cuerpo que ahora yacía casi en coma._

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

_¡Hola!  
__Pues aquí estoy de nuevo y con el capítulo 7 de este maravilloso **Rosas negras** que me ha costado encontrar la necesaria inspiración.  
__Disculpen por el retraso, pero tenía bastante que escribir y muy poco tiempo, a la vez que la musa se negaba en rotundo a colaborar... ¬¬ esa maldita...  
__En fin, creo que me pase con el pobre Harry, ¿ustedes que piensan?  
__Buaaaaaaaa... no hay manera de encontrar el cómo poder hacer la tortura y muerte del maldito traidor Karkarov... Lui deberás ayudarme... no puedo hacerlo...  
__Me gustaría pedirles un favorcito, si no les importa, claro.  
__Si encontraran o tuvieran algo sobre bebés y embarazos o vuestras propias experiencias si es el caso..., podrían hacer un esfuerzo para poderlo obtener... es que estoy planteándome hacer un fic Mpreg y quiero que todo salga como si fuera un embarazo verdadero y por supuesto... sería un Harry/Severus ya que últimamente estoy algo demasiado metidita con esa pareja en particular... (_**Ali, en verdad me preocupa la manera en que me afectaste con los Harry x Severus ¬¬ )  
**_Gracias a todas,  
__Las quiere,  
__Jaen Snape_

**Suma sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas**

**Miembro de la Orden Severusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Remusiana**

**Miembro de la Orden Potteriana**

**Miembro de Foxlady Place**

**Miembro de El Rincón del Slash**

**Miembro de Reino Ayesha**

**Miembro de Lubricus Anónimus**

**Miembro de Grupo Vanessa**


	8. Novedades: otra vez juntos

**ROSAS NEGRAS  
**_por__ Jaen Snape_

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de JK Rowling y de todas las demás asociaciones y compañías que compraron los derechos de autor. Como tal, no gano nada haciendo este fic y por lo contrario no utilizo los personajes de esta serie con ánimo de lucro, sino para pasar un buen momento y divertirme haciendo sufrir a ciertos personajes._

**Advertency:**_ Este fic es de contenido SLASH (relación CHICO/CHICO) Si no te gusta, y aunque lo llevo diciendo desde un buen principio, mejor no sigas leyendo, y salte de aquí. También puedo decir que no creo que pueda tardar ya mucho más en postergar la tortura y posterior muerte de Karkarov... aunque no sé cómo voy a hacerlo... pero haré un esfuerzo porque esto no tenga que postergarse más tiempo. Me duele pensar que siendo escritora de fics no pueda hacer una simple tortura y una muerte de un personaje... __Tendré que resignarme._

**Pareja:**_ Harry/Tom (Voldemort)_

**Rating: **_R_

**Summary:**_ SPOILER's 5º Libro. __Cuando sabes que alguien te ha dañado profundamente cuando te arrebató a tu familia, pero por otra parte te daña estar al lado de alguien que durante años te ha estado mintiendo... Mientras alguien te envenena la mente. ¿Podrías enamorarte del asesino de tus padres? SLASH V/HP_

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Maniatica Lovegood:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Es que la ideita se me cruzó por la cabecita y de eso salió el sueñecito instructivo de Voldie. Lo sé soy una sádica, es que no podía salir de otra forma._

_Besitos y gracias por leer._

**lily evans1:**_ ¡Hola!_

_¡Tú di que sí! La mente retorcidita de Voldie maquinará algo seguro._

_Besotes y gracias por leer._

**Niea:**_ ¡Hola!_

_Como no tengo tiempo, gracias por leer... uff..._

**Anny Pervert Snape:**_ ¡Gracias hijita, sí me mereces! Gracias por leer._

**Liuny:**_ Gracias por leer guapa. A la próxima prometo contestaros bien... el ciber está por cerrar. ToT_

**NdA:**_ Bueno, aquí ando yo, otra vez... con todo lo que este fic conlleva, ya que, esto es más un reto que otra cosa para mí, porque en verdad es algo extraño que me decidiera al fin a escribir algo sobre los Tom x Harry. (Mera advertencia... una sorpresita para asesinarme os espera al final... Jaen corriendo a su nuevo refugio a prueba de trolls, gigantes y maldiciones)_

_En fin, gracias por leerme, besotes y a leer un poco, que es hora._

_Besos._

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

No podía dejar de ver aquellas imágenes, al cerrar los ojos, las veía como si él mismo fuera el chico. Le crispaban los nervios, haciendo que la vena de su sien palpitara de manera furiosa.

No podía creer que su frágil chico, hubiera sufrido tanto y desde tan pequeño, pero no era su culpa, sino culpa del maldito Dumbledore, porque sabía que aquel viejo estaba enterado del trato al que sometían al que debía ser la "salvación" del Mundo Mágico y eso le ponía tan furioso que apenas sí podía controlarse.

Pero debía hacerlo si quería no dañar a su ángel. También le afectaba el saber que tendría que esperar aún más tiempo para volverlo a tener entre sus brazos y estaba enterado de la pelea que había tenido con aquél chico... ¿Weasley? Sí, si su memoria no le fallaba, cosa poco probable. Le había dañado y eso no podía permitirlo. Sabía lo mucho que apreciaba Harry la amistad con aquel chico y ahora, cuando más los necesitaba, le daban la espalda, sólo una chica de su casa lo seguía apoyando, pero también sabía por qué lo apoyaba, ella estaba enamorada de él y parecía ser que eso agobiaba al chico, ya que como ya le había confesado, él no la amaba.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Harry estaba solo, para hablar en claro. No quería la compañía de nadie y aunque la mayoría no le hablaban, Hermione, aún intentaba pasar tiempo con él. Ya no sabía cómo hacer para poder estar a solas. Intentaba ir a cualquier sitio del castillo, pero pronto aparecía la castaña e intentaba mantener una conversación que Harry no deseaba.

Ahora, quizá sí había encontrado el lugar idóneo. Era la Sala de los Menesteres y había deseado un lugar en donde tan sólo él tuviera acceso y en el cual no pudieran descubrirlo.

Por eso, cuando Hermione llegó y abrió, no vio a nadie ni nada. Volvió a salir algo decepcionada por no poder hablar con nadie, ya que, a ella también le habían dado la espalda, aunque Ron aún intentaba convencerla de que dejara a Harry, que no le convenía, que los había abandonado y traicionado y que a la vez no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, que no la amaba y que seguro jamás la amaría.

Harry se sentía en parte mal, ya que Hermione se merecía ser feliz y sabía que Ron podría darle lo que él no le podía dar y más. No quería verla sufrir como lo estaba haciendo y en eso estaba de acuerdo con Ron, él no le convenía, no la amaba y estaba seguro que jamás lo haría, porque amaba a Tom y lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora lo único que deseaba era pensar y quería saber lo que deseaba, lo que sería capaz de hacer para reunirse con Tom y cómo haría para volver a su lado. No estaba seguro de poder escapar de Hogwarts, aunque por algo tenía la capa invisible que heredó de su padre, pero los pasillos, últimamente estaban aún más concurridos de vigilancia que nunca, quizá más desde su confesión en el Gran Comedor ante todos.

Tenía que planificar su huída, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que no pensaba pasar las navidades a solas, en el castillo.

También estaba seguro, de que Dumbledore intentaría hablar con él, y verdaderamente, eso era lo último que deseaba. Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos, el instinto asesino volvía a hacer acto de presencia y eso era con lo último que desearía vivir. No quería convertirse en un asesino y aunque seguramente, si lo llevaban a Azkaban, Tom, lo sacaría de ahí, no quería dar más motivos de escándalo para que _El Profeta_ tuviera más material que publicar sobre él, ya que, no sabía bien cómo, un artículo había aparecido semanas antes declarando lo que había confesado en el Gran Comedor.

**Flash Back**

Harry bajó al Gran Comedor, Ron y Hermione iban con él, como normalmente solían hacer siempre, al entrar al Gran Comedor, pudo sentir todas las miradas sobre él, probablemente un nuevo artículo sobre él y cómo había logrado escapar de su "secuestro", cierto era que no quería leerlo, pero como siempre, Malfoy y sus comentarios lo pusieron en guardia y cuando llegó a su sitio, una lechuza del diario de los magos y brujas le esperaba para recibir su paga.

_Se sentó, pagó a la lechuza y al ver la portada, el mundo se le vino encima._

_En grandes letras iba el titular, seguido de un extenso artículo, que verdaderamente, no le alegró en absoluto el día, lo que le extrañó fue que no había recibido señales de que Voldemort estuviera furioso o iracundo._

**EL NIÑO-QUE-VIVI" REVELA SUS SENTIMIENTOS ANTE EL COLEGIO Y EL DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS**

No se sabe realmente cómo, pero parece ser que Harry Potter, el supuesto "Salvador del Mundo" ha sucumbido ante los 'encantos' del Señor Oscuro y ahora sólo nos queda decir que la única salvación que nos quedaba y las esperanzas que teníamos puestas en el "Chico de Oro" se han desvanecido por completo.

Uno de nuestros corresponsales pudo saber que, el chico Potter se ha enamorado del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y que probablemente está ideando planes junto al mismo para escapar del colegio y unirse a él para así sembrar el Oscuro Reino que desde la última vez que vimos desaparecer al terrorífico mago no pudo cumplir.

En verdad nos preguntamos qué le ha podido ocurrir al joven muchacho para hacer tan drástico cambio y aunque muchas son las hipótesis, cada una es más descabellada que la anterior, pero lo que verdaderamente nos preocupa es, ¿qué pasará ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a derrotar al Innombrable si el único que podía hacerlo ha pasado al otro bando? ¿Será culpa del director de Hogwarts?

Por lo que sabemos, durante años ha estado ocultándole al joven Potter la verdad en toda su plenitud y quizá eso hizo que el muchacho tomara medidas tan drásticas para hacerse notar, aunque siempre pendientes, los periodistas han intentado hablar con el joven muchacho, pero la protección del Director Albus Dumbledore no nos lo han permitido.

Nos preguntamos, ¿qué tendrá que decir a esto el joven Harry Potter? Es realmente un misterio y a menos que sea el mismo muchacho quien nos lo diga, nos tememos que tan sólo podemos esperar a que el chico recapacite ante sus "sentimientos" y decida informar al resto de ciudadanos del mundo mágico y nos aclare los puntos que lo llevaron a tomar tales decisiones.

Nunca podríamos decir con exactitud hasta qué punto puede el muchacho estar en el estado que está y hasta hay algunos alumnos que admiten que la salud mental del Chico-Que-Vivió no es del todo estable.

Es de todos sabido que en su primer curso, el joven Potter salvó la Piedra Filosofal de las garras de Quien-Ustedes-Saben. En su segundo curso, salvó a la joven Weasley de no se sabe bien qué peligro, en su tercero se enfrentó al ex-prófugo Sirius Black, a quien algunos meses atrás se le concedió la Primera Orden de Merlín, recogida por el antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; Remus J. Lupin. En su cuarto año, el joven Potter participó en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, pasando todas las pruebas. Luego, aseguró del regreso de Quien-Ya-Saben, que nadie creyó y en su quinto año, se pudo comprobar la verdad de las palabras del viejo director y del muchacho cuando el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado apareció en el Ministerio para volver a desaparecer.

Ahora sólo esperamos que las cosas que se han dicho, no sean verdaderamente lo que se ha dicho y que al final, todos podamos vivir al fin en paz y armonía sin sentir el agobio y pánico de saber que el que una vez desapareció, haya reaparecido y que esté cogiendo fuerzas para arremeter aún más fuerte.

Ya se sabe que logró liberar a los prisioneros de la prisión de Alta Seguridad de Azkaban y que está reclutando a muchos más mortífagos.__

_Harry había dejado a un lado el periódico y barrió con una gélida mirada (impropia de él) a todo cuanto tenía a su alrededor, dejando caer una desafiante mirada a Dumbledore quien frunció el ceño volviendo a su "conversación" con McGonagall._

**Fin Flash Back**

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

El autobús se paró frente al aeropuerto de París para dejar bajar a los ocupantes de éste, que eran ya pocos los que quedaban en él.

Los cinco mortífagos bajaron custodiando al preso, Karkarov, que se retorcía las manos de forma frenética. Ahora sí tenían verdaderos motivos para odiarle y en verdad, si se hubiera escapado, las vidas de esos cinco hubieran corrido grave peligro de ser muertos cruelmente, aunque hubieran asumido su responsabilidad y muerte con aplomo.

En cierta manera, todos los presentes estaban nerviosos, no por el mismo motivo, pero sí por la misma persona, Lord Voldemort.

Lucius fue el primero en reaccionar. Cogió a Karkarov por una manga y prácticamente lo arrastró hacia dentro del grandioso aeropuerto, seguido de cerca por los demás. Snape le seguía a Lucius, que a su vez era seguido de Pettegrew, Bellatrix y McNair.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, tuvieron que pedirle varias veces a algunos de los guardias por la puerta de embarque B-56.

Cada vez que podían, se quejaban en voz algo alta de las malditas costumbres de aquellos detestables muggles y para sí mismos se juraron que nunca jamás volverían a hacer lo que habían tenido que hacer durante aquellos dos malditos días, era suficiente.

Media hora más tarde, a falta de media más para el embarque, llegaron al fin a la puerta e hicieron sentar a Karkarov, mientras ellos se quedaban de pie alrededor del traidor para asegurarse que no hacía un nuevo intento de escape.

En verdad, odiaban tener que utilizar los medios muggles para llegar a Londres, pero también se arriesgaban a que en el Ministerio registraran sus apariciones y desapariciones, así que, debían irse con cuidado, para no levantar sospechas. No que les importara demasiado ya, algunos de ellos eran prófugos de Azkaban y reconocidos ante todos los magos y brujas como mortífagos y partidarios del Señor Oscuro. Pero no debían delatar la posición del Dark Lord o ese sería su final.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Lord Voldemort estaba de relativo buen humor aquel día, parecía que las cosas comenzaban, al fin, a salir como realmente él quería y eso le estaba satisfaciendo en cierto modo.

No podía creer que por fin tuviera tiempo para sí mismo y para el chico, porque realmente, las últimas semanas, había recibido bastantes malas noticias. También estaba el hecho de que pronto llegarían Peter y los demás de aquella misión que hacía un par de semanas les había encomendado y también que el plan para atacar próximamente un concurrido Callejón Diagon lo estaban llenando de una satisfacción que hacía, ciertamente, mucho tiempo no había podido obtener.

Se retiró a sus habitaciones, dando expresas instrucciones que si no era realmente importante, que no se le interrumpiera para nada.

Quería estar a solas para poderse comunicar con Harry, quien probablemente hacía bastante que esperaba poder hablar con él, y hoy, al ser sábado, podría por fin, comunicarse con él.

Al llegar a sus aposentos, se estiró en la cama y se concentró en entrar en la mente del muchacho y deseó que Dumbledore no estuviera cerca, porque sabía que cuando ese viejo senil estaba cerca del muchacho, éste cerraba su mente al máximo.

Poco a poco, sintió como su propia mente viajaba a vertiginosa velocidad hacia la mente de su amado y que entraba en ella sin problema alguno.

"_¿Harry?_" preguntó con temor, el Dark Lord.

Harry se sobresaltó con la intrusión de Voldemort en su mente, pero sonrió. Después de todo, había añorado poder hablar realmente con alguien.

"_¡Hola, Tom!_" dijo el Gryffindor con alegría. ¡Merlín cómo había extrañado la voz del hombre!

"_¿Cómo te encuentras, mi pequeño ángel?_" preguntó el Lord en tono entre preocupado y extrañamente alegre.

"_Ahora que hablo contigo, muy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú, Tom? ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Sabes? Te extrañé muchísimo..._" comenzó Harry sin apenas coger aire.

"_¡Hey! Tranquilízate, o te va a dar algo... Yo estoy muy bien, ya sabes, entre todos estos ineptos mortífagos cualquiera baja la guardia y hoy sí pude permitírmelo. En cuanto a lo de que me extrañaste, yo también lo hice, a pesar de recibir diariamente tus cartas... No es exactamente lo mismo. ¿Aún siguen enfadados tú y tu 'amigo'?_" preguntó el Dark Lord.

Harry cerró los ojos con disgusto.

"_Sí. No puedo hacer que entre en razón, y la verdad, no sé si quiero que lo haga. Ya me resulta bastante difícil ahora que tendré que dejar el colegio y despedirme de Hermione... Además, si no quiere aceptar mis decisiones, pues no le puedo considerar un amigo_" dijo con resolución el muchacho, algo con lo que tenía toda la razón.

Voldemort estaba bastante consciente de la madurez que poseía Harry y eso le enorgullecía, porque quería decir que por lo menos, las decisiones del chico eran verdaderamente razonadas.

"_Pero debes recordar la de veces que juntos os habéis enfrentado a peligros y fechorías, Harry_" intentó razonar, aunque estaba completamente de acuerdo con el chico en lo que había dicho, aunque tampoco quería admitirlo tan abiertamente, de momento...

"_Él no lo recordó el día que decidió darme la espalda, tampoco lo pensó cuando me llamó traidor ante todo Hogwarts y tampoco lo hizo cuando hizo que toda la torre Gryffindor se pusiera en mi contra, con ello haciendo que a Hermione también le dieran la espalda..._" dijo él con algo de rabia y rencor en su ronca voz, a la vez que su mirada se oscurecía en la ira que lo invadía.

El Lord estaba satisfecho, sabía que, si el muchacho decía eso de quien fue su mejor amigo, no tardaría ya en volver junto a él. No le importaba entonces esperar un poco más para estar junto a él. La espera no sería en vano. Sonrió para sus adentros.

"_Está bien mi pequeño. Esa es tu decisión, lo sé. Ahora, deberías aplicarte en tus estudios y en la "**Occlumency**" para que ese viejo inepto no sepa que has estado hablando conmigo. Tengo entendido que estás progresando mucho..._" dijo el Lord.

"_Sí, la verdad es que con lo poderoso que es Dumbledore, no puede traspasar las barreras de "**Occlumency**" que le pongo_" dijo Harry con un tono de felicidad en la voz poco usual, últimamente, en él.

A Harry no le quedaba mucho tiempo de libertad, apenas sí cinco minutos, ya que a las ocho debía estar en el Gran Comedor para la cena. Pero tampoco no le importaba no comer, si el motivo era poder hablar con su Tom. Hacía demasiado que no hablaba con él y ahora quería aprovechar el tiempo para hablar.

Le gustaría más poder estar al lado del otro hombre, pero de momento podía conformarse con tan sólo hablar con él.

Hablaron de temas triviales y también sobre algunas dudas que tenía sobre Pociones e Historia de la Magia. Tom también se ofreció para mostrarle el tipo de magia que ellos empleaban, mientras que Harry, escuchaba absorto las fluidas explicaciones del mago mayor.

"_... porque, no tan sólo utilizamos antiguas maldiciones, sino que también hemos perfeccionado algunas y hasta hemos creado otras de nuevas_" decía Tom en tono orgulloso, mientras Harry no perdía para nada el hilo de la explicación.

"_Y... ¿Cuándo venga, me enseñarás todo eso, Tom?_" preguntó Harry con fascinación.

"_¡Por supuesto! Eso sí, tienes que saber que será algo duro..._" dijo Voldemort.

"_Más duro que tener que aguantar los discursitos de McGonagall, las peroratas de Binns o las agobiantes clases de la profesora Trelawney, no creo que sea_" contestó sonriendo, Harry.

Voldemort rió ante eso. En verdad, adoraba a aquél muchacho.

"_De hecho. Pero también debes intentar sacar buenas calificaciones, o me enfadaré contigo_" dijo Voldemort en un tono entre bromeando y diciéndolo enserio.

"_Lo sé, Tom_" contestó Harry.

Harry miró inconscientemente el reloj y vio para su horror que eran las doce de la noche y que hacía ya tres horas que el toque de queda había acabado.

"_¡Merlín! Si me pillan merodeando por los pasillos a estas horas van a matarme... ¡Sobretodo Snape o Filch!_" dijo Harry con espanto.

"_¿Tanto hemos estado hablando, ángel?_" dijo burlón, Voldemort.

"_¡Tom!_" lo reprendió Harry.

"_Está bien, si mañana tengo un tiempito libre, contactaré contigo. Buenas noches y espero que no te cojan o no sólo te las verás con Filch o Snape..._" dijo dejando la frase a medio terminar, como si fuera una mera advertencia.

"_Descuida_" dijo Harry.

La conexión fue rota y Voldemort fue reclamado por el sueño y llevado en brazos de Morfeo.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**

Harry se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió con cuidado y miró hacia fuera. No había nadie. Salió y cerró con cuidado. Comenzó a caminar con suma cautela.

Al llegar a la primera esquina asomó la cabeza y vio que Filch entraba en un aula vacía, seguido de su gata, la señora Norris. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo bajando por las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso, donde había el cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

Cuando llegó al piso, vio como McGonagall hablaba seriamente con el profesor Flitwich y que se iban hacia el lado contrario de la entrada de la Sala Gryffindor. Suspiró aliviado y siguió su camino.

Pronto llegó al retrato, pero la Señora Gorda estaba completamente dormida.

Bufó con disgusto, pero en ese momento el retrato se abrió y una castaña y enmarañada cabeza hizo acto de presencia en el hueco.

-¡Harry! –exclamó en un susurró la chica haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Harry se maldijo por la mala suerte que estaba teniendo esa noche. De todas las personas de Gryffindor, tuvo que ser justo Hermione (la única con la que no quería encontrarse) la que abriera el retrato.

-Creo que me voy a la cama, Mione. Estoy cansado.

-Pero... ¿dónde has estado hasta tan tarde?

-Paseando por los terrenos. Necesitaba estar a solas un poco.

Fantástico, ahora qué, ¿Hermione lo sometería al polígrafo para saber si decía o no la verdad? Dios, tan sólo quería llegar a su suave y mullida cama para poder dormir y quizá encontrarse otra vez con Tom.

-Harry, no deberías estar tanto tiempo solo. No creo que sea bueno para ti. Sabes que es peligroso, aun estando en Hogwarts... yo... me preocupa tu salud.

Genial, habló la sabelotodo. ¡Sabía cuidarse solo! ¡Se había enfrentado solo a todos los peligros que se le habían presentado y había salido airado! No necesitaba que la sabelotodo de Granger lo sermoneara por estar a solas consigo mismo y hablando con la única persona que lo entendía y comprendía. No, él era libre ahora, sabía lo que el viejo Dumbledore pretendía y aunque a su amiga le costara admitirlo, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, porque ya nada se podía hacer con él. Había hecho su elección y decidió entregarse a Voldemort, aunque en un principio se había mostrado reticente a ello, lo acabó aceptando, era un hecho, amaba a Tom y nada ni nadie lograría separarle.

Lo haría mañana en la noche, escaparía de Hogwarts, para refugiarse en los brazos de su amado, para entregarse a él por completo, para rendirse a sus caricias y para ser sólo suyo, de nadie más. No sería tocado por otro, no si él no se lo pedía y seguro eso no ocurriría. Y si podía, castigaría a la perra que le quitó a Sirius y después al traidor de Wormtail. Y lo haría con sus propias manos, los haría sufrir como lo habían hecho sufrir a él. Les inflingiría el dolor que él había padecido y si se le presentaba la oportunidad, haría pagar a Ron lo que le había hecho pasar en ese curso. Le importaba poco el precio que pudiera pagar por eso, pero ya no ocultaría más su sed de venganza, ya no más sufrir en silencio.

No contestó a Hermione y se dirigió a su habitación, encontrando a Ron, sentado sobre la cama, con las cortinas descorridas.

Ron escuchó la puerta abrirse y miró fijamente al que acababa de entrar. No apartó la mirada, aún viendo la gélida mirada que le mandó su ex mejor amigo y reprimió, apenas, un estremecimiento.

-¿Piensas que puedes hacer sufrir así a Hermione?

-No puedes hablar, tú mismo la has hecho sufrir durante todo el curso al darle la espalda y haciendo que todo Gryffindor no la hablara. Así que, cállate, porque tú no sabes los motivos por los cuales actúo así con ella. Por lo menos, yo intento protegerla, no como tú, que aún amándola, le das la espalda e intentas aparentar indiferencia. Pero sé que la amas y que harías cualquier cosa por ella. Por eso, deberías convencerla de nuevo, deberías demostrarle que la amas y que has madurado tanto como para llevarle a la felicidad completa. Demostrarle que el Ron de hace seis años ha muerto dándole paso al Ron responsable y dispuesto a satisfacer sus deseos más ocultos, dispuesto a sacrificar cualquier cosa con tal de lograr arrancarle una sonrisa a su apenado rostro.

Ron quedó estupefacto. Parecía que lo habían petrificado ahí mismo, y sabiendo que las palabras de Harry eran totalmente ciertas. Él tan sólo quería que Hermione fuera feliz, que olvidara a Harry y que pudiera al fin volver a sonreír, tal y como lo había hecho en múltiples ocasiones.

-Si te das prisa, Weasley, la encontrarás sentada en una de las butacas de la sala común.

Ron no lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó de la cama sin ponerse tan siquiera una bata o las zapatillas y salió corriendo de los dormitorios.

Exactamente, ahí estaba Hermione, llorando desconsolada. Se acercó y la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho.

Se apartó suavemente y tomándola tiernamente de la barbilla le secó con besos las lágrimas para después besarla. La cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta el sofá que se encontraba frente a la llameante chimenea, recostándola.

-Mione, te amo tanto... no puedo verte sufrir, deja que te ame, deja que te haga feliz. Te haré olvidar, te demostraré que he cambiado, que puedo hacerte feliz.

**_Lemmon hetero_****_ (No es realmente importante, así que si no te gusta, ¡por favor no lo leas!)_**

Con esas palabras la volvió a besar, comenzando a desabotonarle la blusa del pijama y comenzando a acariciar los senos de la chica, haciendo que ésta se arqueara de placer, sintiendo la ternura en la que era envuelta por Ron que volvió a besar sus labios dulcemente.

Esta vez, Hermione respondió y desabotonó la camisa del pijama de Ron, hundiendo su cara en el pecho del pelirrojo y lamiendo y mordisqueando los pezones de éste, haciendo que gemidos ahogados escaparan de los labios del Weasley.

Con sumo cuidado, Ron pasó sus manos por el torso desnudo de Hermione y jugueteó con la cinturilla de los pantalones de ella.

Con delicados y húmedos besos, fue retirando los molestos pantalones, mientras ella se dejaba hacer de forma sumisa, arqueándose de vez en cuando ante los besos dulces que sentía sobre su cuerpo.

Pronto fue ella quien tomó el control, quitándole sensualmente los pantalones a Ron y rozando apenas, con un dedo juguetón sobre la tela de los bóxers, la evidentemente despierta erección de su amante, haciendo que un ronco gemido saliera de la boca entreabierta del pelirrojo.

Cuando ella tuvo la oportunidad, desprendió a Ron de la molesta tela, descubriendo con asombro el prominente miembro del Weasley menor y con delicadeza la tomó entre sus manos, besando con delicada dulzura la punta para sacar después su lengua, jugueteando con la cabeza y haciendo que Ron mordiera su labio inferior para impedir que un fuerte gemido escapara.

Hermione sonrió sobre la erección del pelirrojo, para después abrir su boca tomándola entera en su boca, probando el delicioso sabor del placer, sintiéndose poderosa, al descubrir que podía hacer que Ron estuviera completamente a su merced.

-Oh, Mione... –suspiraba entre jadeos, Ron.

En la escalera, Harry los observaba con una sonrisa que hacía apenas unas horas había tenido por haber podido hablar con Tom, su Tom. Subió a su habitación, se puso el pijama y se acostó pensando en cómo salir de Hogwarts para ir en busca de su amado Tom y con esos pensamientos rondándole en la cabeza, se durmió.

Ron apartó suavemente a Hermione para colocarse él sobre ella y acariciarla dulce y tiernamente, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba y se arqueaba bajo él, gracias a las caricias que le proporcionaba. Haciendo que a su vez, él se sintiera el hombre más dichoso de todos, por tener bajo él el cuerpo de la chica que amaba con todo su ser, respondiendo a cada caricia, cada estímulo y cada beso o lamida o suave mordida.

Le separó con dulzura las piernas, acercando sus labios a los de ella y besándola con dulzura y pasión para después acercar sus labios al oído de su querida Mione y susurrarle que la amaba y que todo estaba bien ahora, que se relajara y se dejara llevar, que él la cuidaría, protegería y que no la dañaría.

Se posicionó e introdujo la punta de su erección en la húmeda cavidad de la vajina de su querida Hermione, empujando suavemente para evitar dañarla.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos a causa de la chimenea y de la pasión desbordante. Pequeños gemidos de placer y dolor salían de los carnosos labios de la muchacha, mientras que Ron repartía dulces besos por la cara, cuello y senos de Hermione, a la vez que iba dando pequeños y suaves empujoncitos, para ir empujando su miembro dentro de Hermione, hasta que sintió que el himen de la chica cedía y le permitía la entrada.

Un pequeño hilillo de sangre salía de la vajina, pero Ron sabía que era normal y que todo estaba bien, que al fin, Hermione era suya y que ahora, ambos no se separarían.

Esperó quieto, para que ella se acostumbrara a la nueva sensación y cuando al fin, ella le suplicó que no parara, comenzó a moverse, entrando y saliendo con extremada ternura, haciendo que la chica lo cogiera de las caderas, guiándolo para que aumentara el ritmo, mientras ambos ahogaban gemidos de placer el uno en la boca del otro.

Las embestidas eran regulares, sin aumentar ni disminuir la intensidad, pero sí la rapidez, así mientras llegaba el clímax, hasta que llegó el momento cumbre y Ron besó a Hermione para ahogar el grito de su orgasmo haciendo así que Hermione también tuviera uno, cuando sintió que Ron la llenaba con su semilla.

Ron se derrumbó encima, procurando no aplastar el cuerpo de ella.

-Te amo, Mione y con el tiempo, haré que vuelvas a amarme.

**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**__

_¡Hola!_

_¡Madre! ¡No me asesinen por lo que acabo de hacer! Sí, es una locura, pero necesitaba desahogarme con algo y no sabía exactamente con qué y de esa desesperación ha nacido esto._

_Espero que no me haya pasado, puesto que es mi primer lemmon hetero y no creo que esté tan mal como creía. Por lo menos no pienso revisarlo, porque de seguro lo suprimo... ¡y me ha costado lo suyo!_

_En fin, que para el próximo capitulo ya sí, si no lo hago ya, no lo haré jamás (y mira que me estoy andando con rodeos...) La tortura y posterior muerte de Karkarov... Aix... ¡lo lamento de veras, pero no ha habido manera! Odio cuando no me sale lo que planeo, en verdad._

_¿Tendrá Harry un plan ya para escapar de Hogwarts?_

_De hecho. ¿Se acuerdan del primer sueño que puse? Sí, hombre, aquél en que Harry corría hacia las puertas que daban al exterior de los terrenos de Hogwarts y Voldie-pooh lo esperaba. Pues de eso va la cosa. Aunque tendré que romper mi última neurona y reatrapar a mi musa perdida por en medio de las discotecas muggles, haciendo de las suyas entre los chicos homosexuales para darle MIS ideas para sus relaciones íntimas... la odio... siempre que la necesito no la encuentro y he tenido que usar la musa de "**Del amor se puede llegar al amor**" y de ahí salió el Lemoncito hetero... ¡Arg! «¡Hey, que yo no me moví de casa! Has sido tú que no me ha buscado lo suficientemente bien, claro, tienes la habitación hecha un asco...» ¡Te mato, yo te mato! ¿¡Se puede saber por qué carajo cuentas eso delante de todas mis lectoras!? Ya verás, justo acabe de escribir el "_Free talk_" vas a enterarte de lo que es capaz Jaen Mary Snape Riddle, ¡eso te lo juro! «De hecho. Esto... yo me marcho, que está de un humor de mil demonios y cuando está así, se pone insoportable. Creo que voy a hacer de las mías con Luciusito y Harrito...» ¡Ni te atrevas! (Jaen ve salir corriendo a su musa Uialwen y desaparecer por la chimenea hacia Malfoy Manor) La mato... yo la mato... Oh disculpad, os tenía completamente olvidados._

_Bueno, pues espero sus reviews y sus comentarios. Ahora si me disculpan, voy a por Uialwen. No me fío ni un pelo de ella._

_Se me cuidan y muchos besitos a todas,_

Jaen Snape Suma sacerdotisa de la Orden de las Mortífagas Miembro de la Orden Luciusana Miembro de la Orden Potteriana Miembro de la Orden Severusiana Miembro de la Orden Draconiana Miembro de la Orden Remusiana 


End file.
